


Touch and Go (Right In Front Is You)

by sassybell (karenec)



Series: Answer In Your Heart [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: jim_and_bones, Excessive Banter, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Google is my friend, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, Star Trek 50th, dubious medical things, intentionally vague science, snowpocalypse, so many trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karenec/pseuds/sassybell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four days. That's now long Leonard had known Jim. Four days and eight train rides, during which they'd shared three thermoses of tea, several pints of beer, a handful of snacks and texts, and a red and white tin of mints that started the whole fucking thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week 1--Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Star Trek 50th!
> 
> This is different from the Trek fic I typically write--hope you enjoy.
> 
> Big love to the beta lady, JaymeTyZane.

**Part 1**

 

**1\. Monday**

 

_"Now arriving at East Braintree/Weymouth Landing. Doors will open on the right."_

 

Leonard McCoy flipped the page of the journal he was reading, and glanced up as the train's conductor continued speaking.

 

_"Ladies and gentlemen, due to the unusual weather conditions in the Metro area, this train will be taking on Red Line passengers at Weymouth Landing, Quincy Center, and JFK stations. We expect ridership to be unusually heavy during this time and appreciate your patience and cooperation."_

 

Across the table in the opposite seat, Leonard's housemate, Geoff, glanced out the window and blew out a low whistle. "Train's about to get real crowded, guys."

 

Leonard peered outside too, his jaw slack as he caught sight of hundreds of people on the platform. "Oh, damn."

 

Their friend, Christine, leaned into Leonard’s shoulder as they all gawked. "There's still two stops after Weymouth Landing,” she mused. “Where the hell are they going to put everybody?"

 

"Next to us." Leonard gestured to the empty seats beside his friends and they groaned. "I think we’re about to make a whole bunch of new friends."

 

Christine gathered up her things as the train slid to a stop. "You go ahead make all the friends you want, sweetie," she told Leonard. Moving around the table, she sat at the end of Geoff's bench, quickly arranging her bag and coat on the seat between them.

 

"That’s not … Y’all need to get over this personal space thing," Leonard chided.

 

"No, we don’t,” Geoff countered. “We’re citizens of Massachusetts, Leo. It's our birthright to celebrate bar culture, drop consonants, and be selfish assholes when it comes to personal space."

 

"You’re both wrong in the head," Leonard muttered, ignoring his friends’ snickering as he turned back to his journal.

 

Growing up in suburban Atlanta, Leonard had rarely used public transportation outside of an occasional bus ride. That changed after he'd moved north for medical school. Boston's chronic traffic and lack of parking forced him to change, and soon he was riding subways, buses, and even his skateboard like a practiced commuter. He'd adopted commuter trains after moving to the exurbs south of the city, and though the big purple trains were often crowded, Leonard found the low hum of their diesel engines and gentle motion of the cars soothing.

 

The winter of 2015, however, was pushing the limits of Leonard's patience as well as the city's transportation systems. Several back-to-back blizzards had literally buried the eastern half of the state, clogging highways and streets, and shutting down large sections of mass transit. By mid-February, the MBTA was scrambling to pack thousands of stranded riders onto buses, shuttles, and commuter trains ill-equipped to handle the burden.

 

As the train doors slid open with a metallic thunk, Leonard ignored the passengers streaming aboard. Some found seats, like the man in the black ski jacket who sat on Leonard's left, but many chose to stand and rapidly filled the long car's narrow aisle.

 

"Jesus." Leonard looked at his friends as the doors slammed closed again. "This can't be legal."

 

"Or safe," Geoff agreed, his gaze on the line of bodies as the train eased away from the platform. "You don't think they'll stop at Quincy Center, do you?"

 

No sooner had the words left his mouth when the PA chimed again.

 

_"Good morning and welcome aboard the Greenbush train to South Station. This train will make stops at Quincy Center and JFK, terminating at South Station._

 

_"Ladies and gentlemen, we understand the conditions on this train are more crowded than usual. Just, ah, squeeze a little closer to your neighbors. Maybe share the Sports section of your newspaper and make a new friend or two."_

 

Christine's brows rose as she looked from Geoff to Leonard. "Squeeze closer where?"  

 

"There's room on our laps.”

 

“Leo!”

 

Leonard grinned, then glanced left as a raspy chuckle caught his ear.

 

"They’d never go for it," the man in the ski jacket declared, his expression amused under his black knit hat.

 

Leonard blinked. Ski Jacket was attractive. Extremely attractive, actually, all big blue eyes and expressive brows, with a strong jaw and wide, mobile mouth.

 

Leonard blinked again. "What makes you say that?"

 

"I've been here a year and I'm pretty sure you're the first person on any train to speak to me other than to tell me to get my bag off their feet or move my fat ass.” Ski Jacket shrugged. “People in this town hate sitting next to each other, never mind _on_ each other."

 

A smile tugged at Leonard's lips. "That’s because they’re emotionally constipated."

 

"Right? Can't even say 'hi' without being looked at like you're an axe murderer."

 

"We can hear you, you know." Geoff's brow was furrowed when Leonard and Ski Jacket looked his way.

 

“Hell, I know that, Geoff.”

 

 _"Now arriving at Quincy Center,”_ the conductor announced. _“Doors will open on the left."_

 

Christine was glaring at Ski Jacket as the train slowed to a stop. "So where the hell are you from?"

 

"Iowa ma'am, born and raised." Ski Jacket grinned. "Also, there's another load of people about to squeeze on to this thing, so you might want to watch yourself."

 

Christine scooped up her things with a sigh and slid over the emptied seat to sit by Geoff. "I think it’s time we got over our fear of cooties, buddy."

 

Leonard caught Ski Jacket's eye and nodded at the seat between them. "You gonna slide over Iowa, or wait for someone to climb over you?"

 

Ski Jacket scooted up beside Leonard as the train doors slammed open and dragged a sleek-looking messenger bag onto his lap as another wave of passengers pushed on board.

 

"I think it's only fair to warn you I’m feeling more than a little motion sick," Ski Jacket murmured. "Please don't take it the wrong way when I say I may throw up on you."

 

Leonard gave him the once-over as the doors slammed shut, noting Ski Jacket’s pallor and the perspiration visible on his brow and upper lip.

 

_"Next stop, JFK/UMASS. Doors will open on the right."_

 

"Take off your hat and open up your jacket--that'll keep you from overheating," Leonard told him as the train began to move again.

 

While Ski Jacket worked on the beanie and jacket, Leonard lifted the flap of his satchel and drew a red and white tin from one of the front pockets. “Peppermint helps relieve nausea," he explained, opening the lid.

 

Ski Jacket ran a hand over his short, dark blond hair. After a moment, he took a mint from the tin and popped it in his mouth. "Thanks, man."

 

"Any dizziness?" Leonard asked.

 

"No. Tired more than anything else.”

 

"Well, that’s good. Just keep the candy on your tongue and let it melt on its own."

 

Ski Jacket leaned back into the seat and blew out a long breath. “It’s … actually helping. A lot. Thank you."

 

"You're welcome."

 

"I'm Jim by the way.”

 

"Leo," Leonard replied. “I’m a transplant from Georgia in case you wondered.” He held out a hand as Jim gave him a crooked, disarmingly sweet smile.

 

"I thought I heard a little twang in your accent," Jim admitted. "How'd you know? About the mints and nausea, I mean."

 

"I used to get motion sick on planes." Leonard pursed his lips at Jim who was watching him with heavy-lidded eyes. "Boats too. It’s gotten better, but I like to keep a few emergency supplies in my bag."

 

Jim cut his gaze at Leonard's satchel. "You’ve got more tricks in that thing?"

 

"Sure. Black licorice, saltines, and ginger tea." His lips twitched at Jim's snort of laughter. "And some Dramamine buried in one of the pockets in case I need to call out the big guns."

 

"Seriously?"

 

"Yep. A couple of those suckers with a cocktail and you'll sleep through anything--turbulence, crying babies, even alien abductions."

 

Jim snickered again before his eyelids dropped closed. "As much fun as that sounds, I think I'll stick with mints."

 

Leonard slid the red and white tin in front of Jim and turned back to his reading. "Feel free to help yourself then."

 

The rest of the ride passed in silence. Leonard glanced up as the train neared the terminus, then turned to look at his seatmate who’d been dozing for about ten minutes. Jim still looked pale against the collar of his navy blue sweater, but the tension in his features had eased. Leonard let his gaze linger on the sweep of Jim's dark lashes and full lips until a flutter of nerves forced him to look away, only to catch Christine’s sly smile across the table.

 

"He's cute."

 

Leonard shook his head. "Stop it."

 

"Hey, you're the one flirting with him."

 

"We were talking, Chris--you might wanna try it sometime."

 

"I don't talk to strangers, big guy."

 

"And yet you are still single."

 

"Says the single white male," Christine fired back while Geoff laughed quietly behind one hand.

 

"Now approaching South Station. South Station is the final destination of this train."

 

"Jesus, that guy is loud."

 

Leonard flipped his tablet's cover closed and turned to look at Jim again. "You feeling any better?"

 

Jim drew a deep breath through his nose. "A little. Can't believe I fell asleep though." He glanced down, a smile crossing his face as he spotted the tin of mints. "These for me?"

 

Leonard nodded. "Figured you might want them for the ride back tonight."

 

"Ugh." Jim folded a hand over the tin. "I still need to get on the Red Line to make the trip out to Cambridge."

 

_"Now arriving at South Station. Doors will open on the right, connections available for Red Line and Amtrak bus and rail services. Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of the MBTA, thank you for riding the commuter rail this morning."_

 

It took a minute for the aisle to clear after the train came to a stop, and Jim shot Leonard a grin as they finally got to their feet.

 

"Thanks again for the First Aid," he said, and pulled on his hat as he stepped into the aisle. "Sorry I wasn't better company, though. First time I meet someone on the T who actually wants to talk and I take a nap."

 

Leonard slid the hood of his dark olive coat over his head as they walked. "Don't worry about it. I’ll take snoring over barfing any day." He laughed at the stricken expression Jim turned on him.

 

"I was snoring??"

 

"Just a little!"

 

"Oh, God."

 

"Aw, come on." Leonard gave Jim a smile. "You were still more fun than most people I commute with every day." He flinched as Christine poked him in the ribs from behind. “Ack! Hands off, woman!”

 

"I still feel bad,” Jim told him as they stepped onto the platform into swirling snow. “Especially after you fixed me up with your magic mints.”

 

“I’m a doctor, kid, not a magician.”

 

“And I’ll make it up to you the next time I see you."

 

Leonard shrugged Jim off. "Just keep those mints on hand Jim, and you'll be okay."

 

“Copy that.” Jim waved the tin over his head as he headed for the subway entrance. "See ya, Leo."

 

"See ya, Iowa!" Christine teased as she fell into step beside Leonard.

 

"Not if I see you guys first!"

 

~oOo~

 

Nine and a half hours later, Leonard slogged back into South Station, brushing snow off his shoulders and bag. His stomach sank as he realized the place was packed with passengers, most of whom were watching the big departures board at the terminal's center.

 

Studying the listings, Leo groaned to see his train among dozens showing as cancelled. He immediately headed for The Tavern, a tiny restaurant called located on the terminal floor.

 

Pulling off his hood, Leonard squeezed past tables filled with fellow travelers until he found a spot at the bar. He’d no sooner put his satchel on the floor when he heard someone call his name.

 

"Leo! Hey!"

 

A smiling face pushing through the crowd caught Leonard's eye and he raised a hand at the man he’d met that morning.

 

"Hello, Iowa--fancy meeting you here." Leonard gave Jim the once over, noting he looked a dozen times healthier. The pallor was gone, his eyes were bright, and he looked … well, almost stupidly handsome as he pulled off the black beanie and shoved it in his jacket pocket.

 

"What's up, dude? I was just trying to figure out how the hell to get home and saw you."

 

"I can't believe you saw me at all through this crowd."

 

“Eh, I might have been looking for you--hoped I'd get lucky.” Jim pulled the strap of his messenger bag over his head after this surprising admission and dropped it between his feet.

 

Glancing at the space behind the bar, Leonard caught the eye of one of the bartenders. "Two pints of Harpoon please," he called out, then pulled a money clip from his trouser pocket. He stopped short as Jim cocked a brow. "What?"

 

"What makes you think I drink Harpoon?"

 

"Nothing. You’re welcome to one if you want it, but I've got time to drink both if you don’t."

 

"Oh, I do." Jim smiled as Leonard exchanged a twenty with the bartender for the drinks, then passed a glass to Jim. "Thanks again."

 

"No problem." Leonard took a long sip from his own beer and sighed in satisfaction as he swallowed.

 

"That bad, huh?"

 

"This day started off buggered. I usually take the 6:37 into Boston, but it's been discontinued until further notice, so I ended up on the 7:05 sharing mints with you. Now, the 6:20 _back_ to Scituate is cancelled, so here I am--"

 

"--sharing beer with me," Jim added.

 

"--and waiting to see if the 7:40 shows up." Leonard cocked his head. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

 

"Geeze, way to make a guy feel welcome."

 

Leonard smiled. "Three different lines run to the South Shore, Jim. You could take a Kingston or Lakeville train--"

 

Jim shook his head. "They don't stop at Weymouth Landing. I could take them to Quincy Center or Braintree, but the cabs and buses are a mess. I can't even get an Uber for Christ's sake. The sidewalks are buried under a fuckton of snow, so walking is tricky, but, hey, it may come to that in the end."

 

Leonard felt a pang of sympathy as Jim worried his lower lip with teeth. "Don’t worry--there should be a couple more trains tonight."

 

"I know. I'm just not used to the subway being shut down." Jim's cheeks flushed pink as he swirled the contents of his glass.

 

“No one is, but you'll make it back.” Leonard startled abruptly and reached for his phone. "Shit, that reminds me I need to make a call. Excuse me one sec."

 

Jim used the pause in conversation to finish his beer and by the time Leonard hung up, he was offering to buy another round.

 

"No more for me, thanks--I still have to drive," Leonard explained.

 

Jim nodded easily. "Everything okay at home?"

 

"Oh, yeah. It's my turn to cook tonight, and I didn't want Geoff waiting around. That was Geoff with me this morning," he added. “He usually gets a ride home with a coworker or takes an earlier train with Christine, whom you also met this morning.”

 

"Is Geoff your partner?"

 

"Housemate. We share a place but we're not together."

 

"You guys work together, too?"

 

"Naw. We met when we were residents." Leonard ran a finger through the condensate on his glass. "Geoff's with Mass General now. Christine and I work together at Harvard Vanguard over in Post Office Square. I'm in Orthopedics and Sports Medicine."

 

A sly expression worked its way over Jim's face. "Dr. Bones, huh?"

 

"Dr. McCoy, thank you very much. One of my younger patients calls me Dr. Bones, though,” Leonard admitted. “She also told me Dr. Bones is actually her dog's name and I'm not sure how to feel about that." He smiled as Jim's bright laughter rang out.

 

"And here I thought you were an accountant or something, what with the necktie and the dorky briefcase and the scowly eyebrows."

 

Leonard frowned down past his grey shirt and tie at the satchel on the floor between his feet. "What's wrong with my briefcase?"

 

Leonard and Jim joined the restless crowds on the terminal floor after closing out their tab. They didn't have long to wait for the 7:40 boarding call, and hustled through the falling snow to Track 11 where they found seats at the front of the train.

 

As Jim eyed the crowd pressing in around them, Leonard scanned his face for signs of distress. "You okay? You're not claustrophobic are you?"

 

"No, no, nothing like that." Jim reached up to tug open the zipper of his ski jacket. "Just the, y'know, motion sickness thing."

 

Leonard hummed thoughtfully. "Do you always feel sick when you ride trains?"

 

"Never before today." Jim cast a dark look out the window beside him. "I usually drive to Quincy Center and park, then ride the subway--I’m used to those trains. With all the snow, there’s no where to park when I _do_ drive, so I decided to try the commuter rail. These big purple beasts move differently." He sighed and pulled the red and white tin of mints from his pocket as the PA chimed.

 

_"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome aboard the Greenbush train. This train makes stops at JFK, Quincy Center, Weymouth Landing, East Weymouth, West Hingham, Nantasket Junction, Cohasset, North Scituate, and Greenbush._

 

_"Passengers, please be aware this train is almost at capacity. We appreciate your patience and cooperation in making room for your fellow passengers."_

 

Jim shot Leonard a harried look and popped a mint in his mouth as the train slowly pulled away from the platform.

 

He dozed off as the train left the Boston city limits and missed another press of passengers that stuffed the cars so full the interior doors jammed open. Jim slept on as the train traveled south and recorded warnings pointlessly alerted passengers of open doors and unsafe conditions.

 

_"Next stop--Weymouth Landing. Doors will open on the right."_

 

Leonard looked up from his tablet, then laid a hand on Jim's shoulder and squeezed lightly as Jim startled awake.

 

"Whazzat?"

 

"Your stop is next, Jim."

 

Jim made a face. "Christ, this is just embarrassing. Sorry, baby.” His eyes went wide as he realized what he'd said.

 

Leonard barked out a laugh and dropped his hand. "What did you call me?"

 

"Oh, my God, I'm sorry."

 

"Are you okay to make it home?" Leonard tried not to smile as Jim put his face into his hands, shoulders shaking with laughter. "You're not going to lie down in a snowbank somewhere and fall asleep again, right?"

 

"I'm okay, Bones," Jim replied, wiping his tearing eyes with a giggle. "I mean Leo!"

 

"You're a mess."

 

"Yeah, a little bit." Jim waved a hand dismissively. "I can get myself home, though. It's a short walk from the station and I've done it in worse shape than this."

 

"Oh, good, how reassuring."

 

_"Now approaching Weymouth Landing."_

 

Jim held out one hand. "Gimme your phone, Dr. McCoy."

 

"Why?" Leonard pulled his phone from his pocket, and thumbed past the screen lock before passing it to Jim. "I don’t want your barf selfies, Jim."

 

"Gross, dude." Jim's fingers moved over the screen as the train slowed. "I messaged myself from your number," he explained as Leonard’s phone chimed, then handed the phone back.

 

 _Jim Kirk is a god among men_ , Leonard read in the little blue speech balloon. "Good Lord."

 

"That’s the spirit." Jim winked and got to his feet. "I'll message you when I get home so you know I didn't fall into the Monatiquot River."

 

Forty minutes later, the train crawled into Greenbush station and Leonard's phone chimed again.

 

_#KirkLives--see you tomorrow, Bones._

 

 _See you tomorrow, Iowa,_ Leonard wrote back, then made a mental note to dig some things out of the kitchen closet at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the winter of 2015, the cities I live and work in were covered in 9 feet/2.7 meters of snow. Things quickly got ... interesting.
> 
> The MBTA is the Massachusetts Bay Transit Authority, colloquially known as "The T." The T is the public operator of most bus, subway, commuter rail, and ferry routes in the greater Boston, Massachusetts area. Most riders have an intense love-hate relationship with the T.


	2. Week 1--Tuesday

**2\. Tuesday**

 

"Mornin’, Jim."

 

"Good morning." Jim's nose and cheeks were red from the cold as he slid into the seat beside Leonard and he nodded cheerfully at their seat mates across the table. “Morning, Christine and Geoff.”

 

Leonard bit back a laugh at his friends' blank expressions. "Jim and I ran into each other at South Station last night," he told them.

 

"And Bones told me your names and deepest secrets," Jim added.

 

Leonard’s stomach curled with dread at the sudden gleam in Christine’s blue eyes.

 

"Bones, huh? That's, like, wicked cute."

 

Leonard scowled. "Christine--"

 

"So is it  _Mister_ Bones? Or Doctor Bones?"

 

"No."

 

"Can I call you Bonesy?" Christine asked, her lips twitching after Geoff let out a snort.  

 

"Zip it, Chapel!"

 

"Oh, all right, don't get your boxers in a bunch, McCoy."

 

_"Next stop for this train will be Quincy Center. Doors open on the left."_

 

Leonard ignored his friends' laughter and turned to Jim who had pulled off his knit hat and was looking sheepish.

 

"I'm sorry, dude."

 

Leonard waved him off. "Don’t worry about it. It’s not your fault Christine was dropped on her head as a child."

 

"I can hear you, Leo!"

 

"Well, then put your earbuds in and quit eavesdroppin' on my conversations!" He cocked his head after Jim smiled. "What?"

 

"Your accent comes out when you're aggravated."

 

"That's any time I'm around these knuckleheads so you best get used to it,” Leonard retorted. "Anyway, I brought you something," he added with a nod at his satchel on the table.

 

"What, like a barf bag?"

 

"Ew, no." Lifting the satchel's flap, Leonard withdrew a slim steel thermos and glanced back to watch Jim’s brows rise.

 

"You brought me coffee?"

 

"Tea, actually. Ginger tea to settle your stomach," Leonard explained before removing the cup and cap from the thermos’s top. He paused a moment to enjoy the fragrant steam wafting from the bottle, then filled the cup and handed it to Jim. "Thought it might help with the nausea."

 

Jim stared down at the cup of pale amber liquid for a moment and a sweet smile transformed his face. "Thank you, Bones."

 

"Stop calling me that," Leonard began, then froze as a balled up napkin bounced off the side of his face.

 

"It's rude not to bring treats for the whole class, big guy," Christine chided.

 

Jim covered a laugh with one hand while Leonard stayed silent, counting slowly to five in his head before he looked across the table at his _ridiculous_ friend.

 

"My apologies, ma'am. I'll remember that in the future."

 

Jim told Leonard about his many housemates--Gary, Hikaru, Carol, Nyota, and Sebastian--as the train traveled into Boston.

 

“That’s … a whole lot of people,” Leonard muttered, his mind spinning.

 

“There's a cat, too. And someone named Janice who also sort of lives there,” Jim added, and set down his cup.

 

“Sort of lives there?”

 

“Well, her name’s on the lease, but as far as I know she’s never set foot on the property.”

 

"And yet she pays rent?"

 

"Yup." Jim let his head rest against the seat back and pulled at the collar of his white Henley, his eyelids already at half mast. "Everybody transfers funds into a household account for rent, including Janice, and she's never missed a payment. We keep one of the rooms free in case she ever turns up."

 

"Maybe she only shows up when the rest of you are out of the house," Leonard suggested. "And then she goes through the rooms checking up on what y'all have been doing." 

 

Delight spread through his chest as horror filled Jim's expression.

 

"Bones, _what the hell_?"

 

_"Now arriving at JFK/UMASS. Doors open on the right."_

 

"Aw, c'mon, kid, I was just kidding." Leonard chuckled as Jim shuddered in the seat beside him. He thought then about the spacious three-bedroom house he shared with Geoff and a big black and white dog neither of them declared as their own. "There's really enough room in one house for so many people?"

 

"The house has three floors." Jim covered a yawn with one hand. "Sorry. First floor's communal living space. Gary, Hikaru, Carol, and I share the second floor, which is all bedrooms and bathrooms. Nyota and Spock are on the top floor."

 

"Wait." Leonard frowned. "Who is Spock?"

 

"Oh, that's Sebastian--he goes by his last name. I don't really know why though," Jim added thoughtfully. "Huh. Anyway, the third floor is set up like an in-law apartment with its own kitchen and living area, but Spock and Nyota are downstairs with us more than they're not. Everyone in the house spends a lot of time together."

 

"And Janice?"

 

"She's got a room on the first floor, off the kitchen. We're pretty sure it's meant to be an office but it's not like she's around to complain about it."

 

Leonard regarded Jim with honest curiosity. "And you like living with so many people?"

 

Jim shrugged as the train pulled away from the platform. "Sure.”

 

"I think I'd go nuts."

 

Jim laughed. "You probably would, but it doesn't bother me. Back when I was growing up in Iowa, it was just me, my brother, and my mom, so it’s nice coming home to a whole bunch of people. You never really know who will be around."

 

"How'd you get here from Iowa anyway?"

 

"I moved here with Gary after he got a job. Gary, Spock, and Hikaru are all software engineers at a big firm in Westwood. Gary and I had a place in Cambridge for a while, but he hated fighting traffic through the city every day. He and Hikaru decided to rent a house closer to their office, and the rest of us kind of fell in with them.”

 

"So now _you_ have to fight traffic through the city every day."

 

"Oh, Gary's still fighting traffic on I-93 every day, trust me. He carpools with the other guys, though, so they can take turns switching off driving." Jim shrugged. "Meanwhile I'm on the train, and I don't have to do anything. I read or watch Netflix on my phone, and let the train do the moving for me."

 

"I hear that." Leonard nodded. "Gary's your boyfriend?"

 

"Not anymore. We started dating in grad school, but called it quits after we moved to Boston. No big deal, it just wasn't working out. Interestingly, Gary and Hikaru got together not long after we all moved into the big house."

 

Leonard's brows rose as he connected the dots. "I see."

 

"Right." Jim smirked. "I guess they'd been interested in each other for a while. Anyway, Carol and I started hooking up shortly after that and ... you know, I have no idea why I'm telling you this." Jim looked uncertain as he met Leonard's gaze.  

 

Leonard simply smiled. "Sounds … complicated?"

 

"It's not. Gary, Hikaru, and I are still friends. In fact, I've been trying to get Hikaru to come work with me."

 

"Why?"

 

"He's a really good programmer and, frankly, his talent is wasted where he is now. I think even Gary agrees with me, though he'd never admit it."

 

Leonard hummed. "Okay. Now what about Carol?"

 

"What about her?" 

 

"Is she your girlfriend?"

 

"Ah, no." Jim wrinkled his nose. "Things with Carol are casual.”

 

"Meaning you both see other people," Leonard guessed.

 

"Yeah. We're really more friends than anything else."

 

"Except for the part where you're sleeping together," Leonard added and smiled as Jim chuckled.

 

"Fine, yes, except for that. Carol and I get along pretty well, but we don't have a ton in common. She's a photographer and thinks I ‘work with toys,’” Jim said, making air quotes with his fingers.

 

Leonard frowned. "Rude."

 

“Very." Jim yawned again. "Shit, I'm sorry."

 

"No worries," Leonard told him. "How's she feel about you dating guys?"

 

"She thinks it's a phase," Jim replied, then laughed as Leonard slapped a hand over his eyes. "I know, it's weird. I get the feeling she thinks I need to be cured or something. We have a good time together, so don't get me wrong." His brow furrowed. "Though now that I say it out loud, I sound like a giant douchebag." 

 

"Naw." Leonard shook his head as Jim gave him a wide-eyed glance. "You just sound young is all."

 

“I’m twenty-five.”

 

“Like I said.”

 

"Oh, because you're so much older. What are you, thirty?"

 

"Close enough," Leonard conceded, then rolled his eyes as Jim smirked.

 

_"Now arriving at South Station. Doors will open on the right. South Station is the final destination of this train, connections to the Red Line on the lower level. Ladies and gentlemen, good morning and thank you for riding the MBTA."_

 

~oOo~

 

It was snowing again as Leonard approached South Station that evening. He ignored the flakes swirling around him as his phone vibrated in his pocket, and smiled as he pulled it out to read Jim’s message.

 

_6:20 canceled--snagged a space at the Tavern, may commit lewd acts for beer._

 

Like the night before, the terminal was bursting with passengers waiting for the chance to depart. Leonard found Jim in a corner of the little bar, two pint glasses of beer at his elbow and his gaze on the wide screen TV hanging over the taps. He waved as Leonard stalked up to the table, then silently slid one of the glasses forward.

 

Leonard yanked off his hood with a grunt. "Thanks. You're a good man, Jim Kirk."

 

"Wanted to return the favor," Jim replied, tipping his glass to tap Leonard's. "I owe you more than a beer at this point."

 

Leonard unzipped his coat and scoffed. "Mints and tea are hardly a big deal, y'know, especially since I was just trying to keep you from throwing up in my lap."

 

Jim choked on his beer, snort-laughing as Leonard thumped him on the back. "You’re grumpy when you’re thirsty," he croaked out at last.

 

"Hey, at least I don’t have beer up my nose." Leonard loosened his tie and blew out a sigh as he worked on the top button of his dress shirt. “We’ve got an hour and half before the next train and I skipped lunch--you wanna order some snacks?"

 

"Already done. I hope you like nachos, by the way. I plan to stuff my face with fried tortilla chips and guacamole."

 

"Then you should probably find a new seatmate for the ride home, Mr. Barfy."

 

They chatted easily over the food and drinks and Leonard felt the stress of his busy day fade. He learned that Jim worked in Somerville for a tech firm specializing in robotics, and that he'd earned his Bachelor's and graduate degrees in computer engineering from the University of Iowa.

 

"I'm thinking about pursuing my Ph.D.," Jim told Leonard, "but I'm conflicted about it too, because I'd have to bury myself in academics again. I'm finally working on projects of my own that really interest me, you know? I hate the idea of losing momentum."

 

Leonard nodded. "It's hard to beat learning on the job, especially if you can earn a decent living at the same time."

 

"Exactly! I figure I can apply then if it feels right."

 

"You're thinking somewhere like MIT?"

 

"I was until this winter. Places like Caltech and Stanford are pretty tempting now, and getting more so with every blizzard."

 

Leonard hummed. "I think you'd fit right in with the California culture."

 

Jim's eyes narrowed. "I'm not sure if that's a compliment, but okay. What about you? You ever lived on the West Coast?"

 

"Nope. I'm an East Coast man. I grew up and went to school outside of Atlanta. Moved to Boston for med school and never left." Leonard rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "It's so odd, because I don't even know when I got so comfortable here. I _like_  New England, despite the hellish winters and cranky people."

 

"No offense, Bones, but the cranky people are your people."

 

"No offense, Jim, but fuck you."

 

Jim was still cackling as Leonard glanced at the time.

 

"C'mon," he said and crammed a final chip in his mouth before bending to pick up his satchel. "We should get out there--our train's due in ten minutes."

 

Jim nodded and grabbed his bag. "I gotta hit the men's room," he said as they headed for the door. "I'll meet you under the big board?"

 

"Sounds good." He paused as Jim stopped outside of the bar's exit, fixing Leonard with a penetrating look.

 

"What?" He ran a hand over his lips. "Do I have guacamole on my face?"

 

Jim grinned. "No, you're good. I feel like I talked too much about myself though."

 

"You were fine." Leonard winked and started walking backward toward the terminal’s center. "But if it makes you feel any better, I'll tell you stories about med school during the ride home. Hey, maybe I can finally make you puke." Leonard's stomach dropped as Jim's eyes lit up.

 

"Challenge accepted, Bones!"

 

"Aw, hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The MBTA services 175 cities and towns, with a population of around five million people. Typical weekday ridership for the Red Line alone is estimated at over 250,000 passengers, so large sections of any line unexpectedly shutting down quickly results in chaos. 
> 
> Incidentally, I took the Commuter Rail into Boston this past Monday morning after the Red Line was severely delayed (again). Heh.
> 
> I've taken lots of liberties with the February 2015 commuter train schedules--not many people paid attention to the time a train was leaving a station as long as it was *actually leaving the station.* 
> 
> The pub Leonard and Jim frequent in South Station is modeled after Tavern In The Square, an actual bar on the terminal's floor.
> 
> Some New Englanders use 'wicked' in place of 'very' or 'really.' Also, the letter 'R' after a vowel in a word may be dropped, resulting in a drawn out vowel sound. So you get "theah's a wicked tiny baah in South Station."
> 
> MIT: Massachusetts Institute of Technology  
> Caltech: California Institute of Technology  
> Stanford: Stanford University


	3. Week 1--Wednesday

**3\. Wednesday**

 

On Wednesday morning, Leonard waited for Jim to slide into the seat beside him before pulling two steel containers out of his satchel. He met Jim’s smile with a grin of his own, then looked across the table to watch Christine’s brows rise.

 

"Leo … what kind of person has multiple thermoses?” she wondered.

 

“The kind of person who enjoys camping, Christine.” With a flourish, Leonard drew two silicone camp cups from his bag. “Plus I really didn’t want to listen to you whine two days running.”

 

Christine stuck out her tongue as Leonard passed the cups and one thermos over the table. “I’m gonna be wicked pissed if this turns out to be poison."

 

"It’s mandarin orange green tea!” Leonard exclaimed as Jim leaned back in his seat and laughed. “It’s sweetened with a little honey and there's enough for Geoff if he’d like some too,” Leonard continued, then chuckled as Christine uncapped the thermos and peered inside.

 

Leonard handed the other thermos to Jim. "No honey for you, I'm afraid."

 

Jim waved away the apology with a warm smile. "Hey, you won’t hear me complaining. Thanks, Bones."

 

Leonard shrugged, ignoring the pleasure curling in his belly, then looked up as Christine made an impatient sound.

 

"Just try it." She pushed a cup of tea toward Geoff. "Man can't live on coffee alone, you know."

 

"Man can try," Geoff muttered.

 

“Don’t be a brat,” Christine chided. “If you don't like it, I'll buy you a goddamned coffee when we get to South Station."

 

"A macchiato," Geoff bargained, "and a chocolate croissant the size of my head."

 

“Fine.” Christine let out an elegant snort of laughter. "Don’t blame me when you lapse into a butter coma."

 

“Why on earth would I blame you for feeding me butter?”

 

_"Next stop for this train will be Quincy Center. Doors will open on the left."_

 

Leonard left his friends to their bickering, and nearly did a double-take as Jim’s knowing expression caught his eye. "What’d I do?"

 

"You tell me,” Jim murmured. He tilted his head at the pair seated across the table. “You doing some matchmaking there?"

 

"M-a-aybe?" Leonard drew out the word to make Jim smile. "They've been kind of dancing around each other for a whil and never really getting anywhere,” he explained quietly. “I thought maybe a little tea party between friends might help things along. Especially now that they’ve been forced to sit next to each other."

 

Jim's eyes gleamed. "Never would have pegged you for a closet romantic, Bones." He uncapped his thermos and breathed in the ginger-infused steam with a sigh. "Mmm. You wanna share this with me?"

 

"Naw, I'm okay. I had two cups of coffee before I even let the dog out this morning,” Leonard admitted. “You drink up, though. You're looking a little tired, if you don't mind my saying." On impulse, he reached over to press the back of his hand against Jim’s forehead to check for overheating. “You feeling okay?”

 

"I’m fine.” Jim smiled as Leonard dropped his hand, though Jim’s face was pale against his black shirt. “I can't honestly blame the way I feel right now on motion sickness, either.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“Had a tequila party at the house last night."

 

Leonard laughed quietly. "I see. What was the occasion?"

 

"It was Tuesday. Carol and Nyota made Tex-Mex. Spock made margaritas." Jim took a sip of tea and looked rueful.

 

Leonard grimaced. "I can't believe you had more food on top of the nachos we shared last night."

 

"Dude, I stuffed my face. We ate, had a few drinks, and the next thing I knew it was 1:30 in the morning" Jim grunted. "I am Jim Kirk's Tex-Mex hangover."

 

Leonard shook his head and grinned. "Sounds fun."

 

"Oh, it was at the time. We usually go out to dinner on Tuesdays. There’s this great place in Weymouth Landing called _El Sarape_."

 

"I've been there!” Leonard exclaimed. “Good food. Really good Sangria."

 

"Amen to that. Of course, no one wanted to trek through the snow last night, so Nyota and Carol decided to have a little party at home instead.”

 

Jim looked down at his tea with a frown. “I miss going out. Like, a lot. I don't even mean to party, either. Right now, it’d be cool to just be outside without having to stand in a snowbank.”

 

"You’ve got cabin fever," Leonard told him, “and so does everyone else. I swear, I got excited to go _grocery shopping_ last weekend. I'm about ready to sell my soul for a barbecue on the beach."

 

"Ooh, God, a barbecue on the beach. That sounds amazing." Jim's wistful expression brightened abruptly. "Dude. You just gave me a great idea for this weekend."

 

"What? You fixin' to set up a beach in the snow?"

 

"Not a beach--a barbecue pit. No, a _wintercue_ pit."

 

"You can't be serious." Leonard snorted at Jim's enthusiastic nod.

 

"Oh, yes, I can. There’s nothing standing in the way of a good grill party, Bones."

 

Leonard stared. "You mean outside of nine feet of snow on the ground?"

 

"Pfft.” Jim flapped a hand. “There's a gas grill in the garage and a full can of propane left over from the summer--all we need to do is clear a space big enough to set up the grill."

 

"Jim, no."

 

"Jim, _yes_."

 

Leonard clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his mirth, but knew he'd failed when Christine and Geoff glanced over the table at them.

 

"You're crazy," he told Jim finally. "I can already tell you’re ready to make it happen, though. Promise you'll send me some photos."

 

"You should come!" Jim urged, his face glowing.

 

“What, help you dig a hole in nine feet of snow?”

 

“No, you boob, come to the wintercue! Weymouth's not that far from Scituate. And we can put you up if the trains get weird and you can't get home."

 

"As fun as your crazy plan sounds, I can't make it," Leonard replied. His heart did a funny little flip when Jim’s face drew down in a frown. "I'm on call this weekend," Leonard explained, "and I'll be at Brigham and Women's Hospital from Friday night through Sunday afternoon."

 

Jim's brow furrowed. "You’re not going home at all?"

 

"Not until Sunday evening. If the trains are running, that is."

 

"But where will you sleep?"

 

"I usually crash in the on-call rooms." Leonard shrugged at Jim's grimace.

 

“That sounds shitty.”

 

"It’s not so bad. I have surgeries scheduled, plus rounds, and there’s always paperwork to catch up on. Driving back and forth to Scituate isn’t practical, so I just stay on site for the duration.”

 

“Hm.” Jim’s expression turned sly. “Do you get to ditch the neckties in favor of scrubs?”

 

Leonard ran a hand over his green tartan tie with an offended noise. “There’s nothing wrong with my ties, farm boy, but yeah, it’s all scrubs and lab coats at the hospital.”

 

“Nice. Promise you’ll send me some photos of _that_ , Dr. Handsome,” Jim urged with a goofy leer that made Leonard laugh. “It’s the least you can do for bailing on me.”

 

“Okay, fine. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry I'll miss your barbecue."

 

"Wintercue, man." Jim knocked his shoulder against Leonard’s with a wink. "It’s okay. You'll just have to come to the next one."

 

~oOo~

 

Jim’s spirits were noticeably flatter that night, and his eyes were shadowed as he and Leonard pushed through a snow flurry to board the 6:20 Greenbush train.

 

"You okay, Iowa?” Leonard asked as they hunted for seats.

 

“Honestly, I was looking forward to unwinding a little before having to ride this beast,” Jim admitted. "It seems stupid to complain about the train actually being on time, though.”

 

Leonard smiled and slid into an open bench. “What happened? Your robots misbehave today?"

 

"The robots are never the problem, Bones--it's the humans you have to watch.” Jim made a face and pulled off his hat. “I spent hours convincing a client not to make changes to a project that's already over eighty-five percent complete.”

 

 _"Good evening, passengers, and welcome aboard the 6:20 train to Greenbush. This train will stop at JFK/UMASS, Quincy Center, Weymouth Landing, East Weymouth, West Hingham, Nantasket Junction, Cohasset, North Scituate, and Greenbush._ _  
_

_We’ll be departing shortly, next stop will be JFK/UMASS."_

 

His curiosity piqued, Leonard asked Jim about his work in hopes of lightening the mood. He quickly found himself intrigued as Jim described a project building assistive robots programmed to help persons with a variety of physical disabilities.

 

“So these robots perform the same kinds of tasks as a service animal?”

 

“At their base level yes. Machines are more adaptable to their environment, though, and can perform complex tasks that require dexterity service animals simply don’t have,” Jim told him. “An assistive robot in the home can fetch a pair of glasses from the next room, but also fold a load of laundry or set the dinner table.”

 

“Robots aren’t warm and cuddly at the end of a long day though,” Leonard pointed out. He ignored the warmth that spread across his cheeks as Jim gave him an indulgent smile. "Jim, are you sure you're not interested in pursuing your Ph.D.?" Leonard asked. "I mean, your passion for the work is obvious, and maybe you'd be less bothered by the human element if you were going to school, too.”

 

"On days like today, school seems like a good option. I suppose the human element will always pose somewhat of a challenge, though.”

 

“Humans usually do,” Leonard agreed.

 

“My boss has been talking to me about getting into a program, actually--he’s really supportive of the idea. I just don't know if now is the right time." Jim’s gaze took on a faraway look, as though he was miles away. "I'm not sure why, but I feel like something is missing. Or that ... there's a _piece_ of something missing." He frowned and shook his head, looking down at his hands. "I’m not explaining myself very well."

 

"Don't worry about it." Leonard met Jim’s gaze evenly as Jim looked up. Leonard had seen a similar restless expression, in another pair of blue eyes, back when his life had been very different. "Give yourself time to work it out and it will."

 

"I know." Jim shook his head. "My boss, Pike, is always telling me I need to pace myself and figure out what I want out of my work. I get what he's saying but patient has never been my default mode,” he admitted with a sigh.

 

“You’ll get there.” Leonard smiled as Jim nodded. “I promise to call you Dr. Roboto as added incentive, too."

 

Jim blew a raspberry. “I am thinking about it, I swear. Maybe I’ll be ready by the time the snow’s gone this spring."

 

"You mean in July, when we'll finally be able to see the goddamned grass again."

 

"Oh God, we are so fucked."

 

"At least the trains should be back to normal before then." Leonard laughed when Jim immediately held up a hand for a high-five, and their palms met with a satisfyingly loud slap.

 

"I am down with that, dude. The current state of my commute is bullshit and my car is buried under a metric ton of snow." Jim's sudden grin sent a coil of warmth through Leonard. "It's fun riding these big purple beasts with you, though. _Almost_ enough fun to make me forget I feel like I might yark all over the place during every trip."

 

"I dunno, Jim. You seem less nauseated now than you did a couple of days ago, and you haven’t fallen asleep on me since Monday. I think you’re improving."

 

"Shit, I hope so. I’m taking the Acela to Philly in a couple of week for a friend’s birthday."

 

Leonard winced. "You’re going to ride a high-speed train?"

 

"That’s the plan, yeah." Jim's laugh was strained. "And I'll tell you, Bones, right now the idea of traveling over 60 miles an hour in a tin can like this one kind of makes me want to die."

 

_"Now approaching JFK/UMASS. Door will open on your left."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for leaving kudos and wonderful comments--I so appreciate the feedback!
> 
> El Serape is a real restaurant in Weymouth Landing. The food and drink are goooood.
> 
> Brigham and Women's Hospital is the largest hospital of the Longwood Medical and Academic Area in Boston, Massachusetts. It is regularly ranked among the top ten hospitals in the United States. I actually stayed in BWH once several years ago and it was really great, as far as hospital stays go.
> 
> The Acela Express is a high-speed rail service provided by Amtrak. Acela travels the Northeast Corridor between Washington DC and Boston and is capable of reaching speeds over 150 mph (240 km/h). Acela operates along routes that are also used by freight and slower regional passenger traffic, however, and only reaches its maximum speed along short sections. The train's average speed between Boston and New York is over 66.9 mph (108 km/h). Riding a high-speed train is FUN, and more like being in a plane than a train. I'd imagine those who are prone to motion sickness might not enjoy it very much, however.
> 
> During the height of the snowpocalypse, people did all sorts of things in the snow, like building 40-foot long snow tunnels and riding snowmobiles on city streets. The Mayor of Boston actually held a press conference urging residents to stop posting videos and images of themselves leaping from windows into the giant snow piles. It was nuts, LOL.


	4. Week 1--Thursday

**4\. Thursday**

 

"Mornin’, Iowa.” Leonard eyed Jim as he sat down and pulled off his black knit hat. “You look a little less like you're about to keel over today."

 

Jim shot Leonard a cheeky wink. "That’s probably because I went to bed instead of playing Halo last night. Woo, go me."

 

Leonard barked out a laugh. "Is that a rarity?"

 

"I tend to be a night owl, yeah." Jim accepted the thermos of tea from Leonard with a smile and murmured thanks. “By the way, I like this ensemble you’ve got going today,” he added and nodded approvingly at Leonard’s black crewneck sweater. “Is that cashmere?”

 

“Maybe. I need to get to the dry cleaners,” Leonard said, “and I wasn’t in the mood to drive over there after getting home last night. Do you guys game a lot?”

 

"Once or twice a month," Jim told him. “Hikaru told me this morning they were up until two-thirty last night though. They only went to bed after Carol threatened to cut the power." He grimaced while Leonard snorted out a laugh.

 

“Carol would get along well with my neighbor, Tony.” Leonard shrugged as Jim cocked his head in question. “The last time Geoff and I had people over for Halo, Tony threatened to call the cops and report a 'disturbance,'" he explained, drawing quotes in the air with his fingers.

 

Jim gave him a crinkly-eyed smile. "Oh man, that I'd like to have seen."

 

"Which? A bunch of doctors and nurses screaming at each other through headsets or my seventy-two-year-old neighbor threatening to kick my ass?"

 

"Both!"

 

Leonard smiled as Jim slumped against the seat laughing. "Are you telling me your neighbors never complain about half a dozen yahoos playing video games?"

 

"The neighbors _are_ the yahoos," Jim replied. “Tommy and Rima live on one side of us and Pavel lives on the other side. Pavel’s studying to be a chef, by the way. He always has amazing wine and when he and Nyota get together they make some of the best food I've ever had."

 

"Is Nyota a chef?"

 

"Nope, she’s technical writer. She works at Gary’s and Spock’s firm. It’s her job to translate the products the programmers build into languages regular humans can understand. Spock and I are trying to convince her to go to culinary school, though. She's one of those people who can turn saltine crackers and canned chicken into something that tastes like pate. And oh, my God, the things she bakes are insane."

 

A corner of Leonard's heart ached as he remembered someone he'd once known similarly skilled at making something from nothing. He mustered up a grin as Jim met his gaze. "Your friends sound pretty cool."

 

"They are," Jim agreed. "Most of them anyway." Leonard wasn't sure if the slight flush coloring Jim's cheeks was embarrassment or chagrin. He seemed to shake it off a moment later. "Sometimes I miss living in the city, but the Weymouth house is nice and the rent is dirt cheap--there's really nothing to complain about."

 

"Kind of a long ride out to Cambridge."

 

"Yours is even longer from Scituate," Jim pointed out.

 

"True.” Leonard hummed. “I lived in the city for years, though. I got that experience out of my system."

 

_"Now approaching South Station. South Station is the final destination of this train."_

 

"You ever think about moving back to the city?" Jim screwed the empty cup back on to the thermos.

 

"Now and then, sure. It always passes."

 

"What made you move way the hell out there, anyway?” Jim wondered. “Not that Scituate isn't nice and all, but it seems kind of remote for a friendly misanthrope like yourself."

 

Leonard had seen the question coming a mile off, but Jim's playful words still took him off guard. Clearing his throat, he reminded himself it was no one's fault but his own his personal life was in the shithouse.

 

"That's a story best told over beers and a basket of hot wings. But only if you're buyin'," he added and slipped the thermos into his satchel.

 

Jim's gaze was keen when Leonard glanced up, though his answering smile was softer. "Deal."

 

~oOo~

 

Leonard was working his way through an order of spinach & artichoke dip at the Tavern that night when Jim circled back to his question from earlier that day.

 

"So why’d you move out of the city, Bones?"  

 

Mentally kicking himself for his own reckless words, Leonard sipped his beer and took care to wipe his mouth before answering. "I distinctly remember mentioning hot wings during our discussion this morning.”

 

"Hey, you're the one who keeps talking about needing 'room to spread out' every time I mention ordering Buffalo wings."

 

"That's because I like to roll up my sleeves when I eat spicy orange sauce. Also, there should be napkins--lots and lots of napkins."

 

"You don't have to tell me, you know." Jim's expression was abruptly earnest. "It sounds like there's a story there that matters to you. I get the feeling you _want_ to talk about it, but please don’t if it means you'll be uncomfortable."

 

"I'm not uncomfortable." Leonard paused as he realized that was the truth. "It's not a happy story, Jim, but I don't mind telling it." He ducked his head, feeling suddenly very warm under his sweater. "God, that sounds dramatic."

 

Jim laughed softly and pushed a pita chip into the bowl of dip. "No, it doesn't. I have six housemates, man, some of whom I have been--or currently am--involved with. I think it's safe to say I can handle a little drama."

 

"Okay, fine.” Leonard smiled wryly. “The story really starts back when I was an undergrad. I'll spare you the gory origin details and pick up when Joss and I moved to Boston so I could go to med school."

 

"Joss?"

 

"Jocelyn James Darnell," Leonard clarified, "known to his friends and family as J.J. or Joss. We met senior year at UGA."

 

"Is Joss a doctor, too?"

 

"Nope. He's a graphic designer and illustrator. Handy with a camera, too."

 

"The doctor and the artist, huh?"

 

Leonard's chuckle was dry. "I've always been one to enjoy a challenge."

 

"Is that what Joss was to you?" Jim asked. "Challenging?"

 

"Oh, yes, in many ways. Joss is impulsive and creative. Adventurous." Leonard set down his beer and ran his index finger around the rim. "Things I am not."

 

Jim scoffed. "Can't say I agree with that."

 

"Thanks, but it's true--our studies and social circles couldn't have been more different. Joss and I enjoyed many of the same things, though. Good food and music, movies and traveling. We were opposites, but complementary." Leonard pursed his lips and shrugged. "Or so I thought, anyway."

 

"So what happened? Did he get bored because you were working all the time?"

 

"Nothing that simple.” Leonard ran his fingers over his lips as he organized his thoughts. “Joss certainly wasn’t bored. He enrolled in graduate school during my third year of med school. He earned his MFA, then opened up a graphic design firm with a group of friends. I mean, yeah, we were both working a lot. I was tired, we were both stressed, and our apartment in the Fenway was basically a glorified closet. We were happy though. And Joss made a home for us in that crappy little apartment. I would have been content surviving on egg sandwiches, coffee, and ramen noodles for the duration, but I didn't have to because Joss made sure I didn’t run myself into the ground. "

 

Leonard paused to glance at his watch, then nodded at Jim. "We should get out there--the train’s due in five."

 

The crowd in the terminal was especially thick that night and the boarding call for the 7:40 sounded before Leonard and Jim had reached their usual spot under the departures board. Together, they hurried through the snowy night with hundreds of other travelers to Platform 10, and ended up crammed together onto a bench on the upper level of the last car. Leonard laughed as Jim sat on top of his messenger bag in an effort to free up a tiny bit of space.

 

"Please tell me there's nothing breakable in there," Leonard murmured, "'cause you are gonna need more than an orthopedist if you take an iPhone up the ass."

 

"No worries," Jim assured after he'd finished cackling. "There's nothing more dangerous in my bag tonight than a bag of spicy cheese curls."

 

_“Good evening, passengers, and welcome aboard the Greenbush train--we’ll be departing the station in a moment._

 

_"This train makes stops at JFK, Quincy Center, Weymouth Landing/East Braintree, East Weymouth, West Hingham, Nantasket Junction, Cohasset, North Scituate, and Greenbush."_

 

Jim glanced out the window as the train began its long glide out of South Station, then pulled the red and white tin of mints from his pocket. He offered it to Leonard with a small smile. "So you and Joss broke up, huh?"

 

"Thanks." Leonard popped a mint. "Yeah, we broke up. Honestly, I think it's sort of a miracle Joss and I lasted as long as we did," he mused, then hastened to explain himself when Jim's brows drew together. "Joss would probably deny it, but he got tired of waiting around for the rest of our lives to start. A part of me understands why."

 

"Really?" Jim's face drew down in a frown. "I don't know, Bones. Sure, I get you didn't have a ton of free time, but it’s not like Joss didn’t know your career aspirations before you went to med school, right?"

 

Leonard made a sound of agreement. "I knew I wanted to be a doctor by the time I was fifteen."

 

"So why would he be surprised you had years of school left after you finished your undergrad work and moved to Boston?"

 

"Theoretically, yes, Joss knew I had a lot of work left to do." Leonard nodded slowly. "Knowing it and living it are two separate things, though. The words 'med school' and the reality of eight plus years of school _post_ -grad are very different. You have to really _want_ it to get through it."

 

"The way you wanted it, you mean."

 

"Sure. But I was the one doing the work, Jim. I was in the thick of it while Joss was caught waiting on the sidelines. Plus, I'd be a liar if I said there weren't times in my life I wondered what it'd be like to not have to work so hard and for so long. What it’d be like to not have to put so much of my life on hold just to focus on my career."

 

Jim hummed in agreement. "I know what you mean, I think. People don't always get what I do or why I want to build these things, but I can't imagine doing anything else."

 

_"Now arriving at JFK/UMASS. Doors open on the left."_

 

Leonard glanced up as the train car door thunked open. "I'm not sure why anyone would think your work isn't worthwhile. If they do, they probably don't understand what you're trying to accomplish in the first place."

 

"Yeah, I know."

 

"Is this about your girl, Carol?" Leonard asked, frowning as Jim's expression turned sour.

 

“She’s not _my_ girl.”

 

Leonard cocked a brow. "Okay. Not to sound cold, but do you really care in the long run whether she approves of your job?"

 

"I don't care, no,” Jim admitted. “It’s not like I’d change my career to please Carol. But it wouldn't kill her to show a little respect, too. I may not be a doctor or a teacher, but the stuff my company is working on can really help people."

 

"Jim--"

 

"No, it's okay. I know I don't need Carol's approval. It's aggravating she's so dismissive, probably because we _are_ friends and I expect more from her."

 

_"Next stop, Quincy Center. Quincy Center will be the next stop for this train."_

 

"Anyway, we were talking about you," Jim pointed out, "and the shit that went down with Joss."

 

"I don't know what else to tell you. After I left Joss--"

 

"Wait, you're the one who left?"

 

"Yeah, I called it off." Leonard ignored the sting he felt at Jim's dubious expression. "Try not to look so surprised."

 

Jim flapped a hand at him. "I'm more confused than anything else. You said Joss got tired of waiting around for the other shoe to drop, so I assumed he was the one who ended it."

 

"Oh, Joss got tired of waiting all right, but his way of dealing with it was to bring another person into the relationship." Leonard shrugged. "Unfortunately, Joss neglected to tell _me_ about the third party, and that the third party was one half of a couple we happened to be good friends with."

 

Jim's eyes widened. "Oh, shit. Talk about drama."

 

"Indeed," Leonard agreed. "I was working a double at the hospital but the schedule got turned around and I was able to leave about half way through. So, I went back to the apartment. Picked up some sushi and a bottle of wine on my way, 'cause I wanted Joss to know I thought about him when we were apart. And when I got home, someone else was wining and dining Joss and showing him he was cared for and thought of and loved."

 

He held up a hand when Jim looked stricken. "Now hold on before you start with the big eyes because it wasn't as bad as it sounds. Joss and Ben weren't doing anything more than finishing dinner when I walked in the apartment. It was clear they wanted to do a lot more, though ... I could see it in their faces, feel it in the air between them. I knew even as they were inviting me to help them finish off the wine that something was going on." Leonard dragged his fingers over his lips. "Had been for a while."

 

"Hell, Bones." Jim's voice was quiet with sympathy. "I'm sorry."

 

"Yeah, me too." Leonard forced something like a smile onto his face, though he knew it was rueful at best. "I think the worst part is that I saw it coming and didn't do a thing to stop it."

 

_"Now arriving, Quincy Center. Doors open on the right."_

 

"How could you have? Did Joss ever tell you he was unhappy enough to cheat on you?"

 

"That's not even what I mean," Leonard started, then paused to gather his thoughts as most of the passengers around them stood to debark. He waited until he and Jim were almost alone in their corner of the car before he spoke again.

 

"Joss told me often enough he wasn't content with the way our lives were playing out and that he wanted more from me and our relationship. None of that came as a surprise. Toward the end though, he also talked a lot about polyfidelity."

 

"Meaning ... meaning, Joss wanted an open relationship?"

 

"Mmm, it was more than that. Joss wanted to bring another couple into our relationship." Heat crossed Leonard’s cheeks as understanding flashed across Jim's face, and he cursed himself for being an antediluvian wreck. "He envisioned a quad where the two couples would share one another."

 

"And you didn't want that, I take it?"

 

Leonard pressed his lips together tightly for a moment and pretended his heart didn't still burn a bit. "I wasn't sure how I felt about it. My life at the time was impossible. I'd just started a fellowship at BWH and I could hardly make time for my partner, never mind another couple. I heard Joss out, though, of course, and I knew he was giving serious thought to exploring the lifestyle."

 

_"The next stop for this train will be Weymouth Landing, ladies and gentlemen. Doors will open on the left."_

 

"So what happened?"

 

"I put him off. Told him I needed to finish my fellowship before I would consider it."

 

"Did you mean it?" Jim's gentle tone made Leonard ache.

 

"I did." Leonard licked his lips and held Jim's gaze. "I _would_ have considered the change because that's what Joss wanted. But, to me, a quad meant changing Joss and me in a fundamental way. I’m … I mean, I’m not one-hundred percent in need of complete monogamy. I can and do function in open relationships, including with Joss, and it always worked for both me and my partners.

 

“What Joss proposed was different though. It wouldn’t _he_ and I anymore, but _we_ and I.” Leonard drew a deep, unsteady breath and blew it out. “See I’m still separating myself from the group, even now.”

 

“Bones, hey, don’t beat yourself up like that.”

 

“Jim, my behavior right now is exactly why I needed time to figure out how I felt about Joss’s proposal. _Everything_ I knew and understood about who Joss and I were to each other would have changed. I'm not a particularly adventurous person--I told you that already. I can't just jump when someone snaps their fingers, and especially not when it comes to matters of the heart. I didn't want to lose Joss but I didn't want to lose myself either. To lose who _we_ were to a lifestyle I wasn't sure I understood.”

 

Jim nodded, his expression solemn, almost sad. "So you called it off."

 

Leonard shrugged. "It didn't matter in the end how I felt, because Joss wasn't willing to wait for me to think through every pro and con. After I found out he and Ben were involved, Joss tried to force me to make a decision." Leonard leaned back against the seat, feeling every one of his almost thirty-four years, and the last ten hours he'd worked in particular. "He said he wasn't willing to go backward. And I realized then that Joss thought what _we_ had together was a step backward.”

 

“Shit.”

 

The sympathy in Jim's expression only made Leonard feel more tired. "Yeah, well," he murmured. “For what it's worth, I don't think it would have worked out between us in the long run. I'm not sure I could have adopted the change Joss wanted and been truly happy. I'd have tried,” Leonard admitted with a short laugh. “God knows, Joss had a way of making me feel a lot braver than I really am. But I'm pretty sure I'm not wired the right way to share myself like that."

 

Jim watched Leonard in silence for a long moment before laying a hand on his shoulder.

 

"You’re not wired _wrong_ , Bones--there’s no such thing. I can tell you’re conflicted about your decision, but to me it sounds like you did the right thing. For everyone."

 

_"Now approaching Weymouth Landing. Doors will open on your left."_

 

They sat in companionable silence, Jim’s touch solid and reassuring. “You okay?” he asked at last, his voice low sending a little thrill through Leonard’s gut.

 

“I’m fine.” Leonard met Jim’s gaze as the train slowed in speed. “I warned you it wasn’t a happy story.”

 

“Yeah, you did.” Jim watched Leonard for a long moment, his expression soft. “I’m sorry things went bad with Joss. I’m glad you came out of it okay, though.”

 

Leonard gave a thoughtful hum as the train slid to a stop. He wasn’t sure he’d come out of the breakup as well as Jim seemed to think. But, for the first time in a while, Leonard knew he was doing more than just surviving.

 

"Get some rest, big guy." Jim gave Leonard's shoulder a squeeze as the outer doors of the train car slammed open. "I'll see you tomorrow,” he added before leveling a serious look at Leonard. “Call me if you wanna talk, okay?"

 

“Okay.” Leonard smiled and reached up to pat Jim’s hand with his own. “See you tomorrow, Jim. And thanks.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're getting closer, hm? 
> 
> Thanks for bearing with Jim and Leonard as they get to know each other. (I swear, there's a method to this madness.) And thank you for sharing your own commuting stories! If only we could all enjoy company like Jim and Leonard's while stuck in those little tin cans. :)
> 
> I tinkered with this chapter, so if you see anything weird, just let me know and I'll fix it.
> 
> UGA = University of Georgia  
> MFA = Master of Fine Arts
> 
> *ETA: I've been catching up on the NJ Transit news coming out of Hoboken, NJ today--sending good vibes to anyone in that area, and to your friends and family too. <3


	5. Week 1--Friday

**5\. Friday**

 

Heavy snow was falling on Friday morning, and the resulting repeated delays sent Leonard from his car to the Greenbush platform and back three separate times.  It was 7:40 when he, Christine, and Geoff stomped on board a train, and Leonard's hands and feet and face were numb with cold.

 

"Holy shit." Christine rubbed her mittened hands together as they sat down. Her face was flushed red as she glanced between Leonard and Geoff. "Is my nose still attached to my face? I can’t feel it at all."

 

"You're good." Leonard pawed at the scarf covering the lower half of his face. Peeling off his gloves, he flexed his icy fingers in an effort to get the blood circulating. "Fucking A.”

 

“Amen, brother,” Geoff muttered in reply.

 

“I brought some tea,” Leonard told him. “Just give me a minute to defrost and we’ll see if it’s still hot."

 

Christine's eyes glazed over with lust. "Leo, you are my favorite person _ever_."

 

"She's delirious," Geoff muttered. He pulled his scarf from around his neck and draped it over Christine's shoulders, then laughed as she leaned into him.

 

"I lied," Christine murmured. " _You_  are my favorite person ever, Geoff."

 

_"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome aboard the now very delayed 7:05 Greenbush train to South Station. This train will make stops at North Scituate, Cohasset, Nantasket Junction, West Hingham, East Weymouth, Weymouth Landing, Quincy Center, JFK/UMASS, and South Station._

_"We'll be departing shortly folks--thank you for your patience and for riding the Commuter Rail."_

 

Leonard unpacked the thermos and cups and smiled as he listened to his friends' flirty banter. Christine and Geoff were still cuddled up close as Leonard slid two cups of tea across the table, and Christine let out a heartfelt sigh of thanks.

 

"Oh, God, that's nice," she murmured and curled her hands around the cup. She’d raised it to her lips when she suddenly looked up at Leonard and frowned. "Shoot. This train’s almost an hour late. Think we'll see Jim today?"

 

"I'm not sure." Leonard shrugged and gave Christine a smile as the train began moving. Inside, he was silently cursing himself.

 

Four days. That's now long he'd known Jim. Four days and eight train rides, during which they'd shared three thermoses of tea, several pints of beer, a handful of texts, and a red and white tin of mints that started the whole fucking thing.

 

Leonard had responded to Jim's friendly, Midwestern openness in those four days. He’d grown comfortable with Jim, even fond. And as his comfort level increased, Leonard had chosen to ignore some things. That he was still recovering from the left turn his life had taken with Joss. That he was still figuring out who Leonard McCoy was now that _he_ was no longer part of a _we_. And, most importantly, how fucked up his life might look to a stranger. And that's what Jim was--a stranger. A really nice, personable stranger Leonard had met on an overcrowded train and whom he might not see again once the MBTA resumed its regular service.

 

Even worse, Leonard was starting to feel more than fond of Jim. Leonard was starting to _like_ him. And goddamn if he hadn't told Jim all about his messy, fucked up life on the train ride home the night before.

 

So yeah. Leonard was royally, completely screwed.

 

"I'm sure Jim found a shuttle bus into Boston," he told Christine then. "Better that than risking dying of exposure like the rest of us."

 

"Yeah, you're right." Christine grimaced. "Though from what I hear, people are calling out sick rather than ride those shuttles." She smiled as Geoff let loose a lazy laugh.

 

"Girl, I nearly called in sick today myself," he told her as he sipped his tea. "The only reason I got out of bed at all was because _someone_ kept walking by my bedroom door, whining and bitching and making me feel guilty."

 

Leonard looked down at his tablet. "It's not my fault the dog thinks you’re his butler, Geoff." He smirked after a balled up napkin bounced off his nose.

 

_"Next stop, North Scituate. Doors open on the right."_

 

Leonard's plans to immerse himself in medical journals evaporated after his tablet chimed with an email he'd been waiting for. He reviewed the message and attached documents, then glanced up to catch Christine's eye. Her expression immediately sobered.

 

"What's up, Leo?"

 

"I heard back from Hannity at BWH about one of my patients and I'd like your opinion about the information we put together."

 

"Of course." Christine held a hand out for the tablet and her brow furrowed as she began to read.

 

Geoff met Leonard's gaze across the table. "This about the kid you saw last Friday? The one who calls you Dr. Boners?"

 

"That's Dr. _Bones_ , you reprobate. Jesus." Leonard ran a hand over his head with a laugh before he unzipped his coat. "There were some shadows on the kid's films I didn't like, so I asked Jenn for a consult."

 

"Jenn doesn’t like them either," Christine murmured. She set the tablet on the table between them and pointed to a notation in one of the attachments. "What do you make of what she's outlined here?"

 

The three doctors were so wrapped up in their discussion, they missed the next several station stops. None of them even noticed Jim Kirk making his way up the aisle until he tumbled into the empty seat beside Leonard. 

 

Leonard snapped his tablet closed. "Jim! Good God, man, you must be frozen! Are y'all right?"

 

"I've been better." Jim huffed out a breathless laugh. He turned toward Leonard, who reached to help wrangle the strap of Jim's messenger bag over Jim’s head. "Jesus Hot Christmas Cake, I can't remember the last time I was this cold. And I am from _Iowa_."

 

Leonard looked hard at Jim and frowned at his jerky attempts to settle into the seat. "I--I brought some tea, let me grab it. What are you even doing here?"

 

Jim looked mystified. “Commuting to work like every other day of the week?”

 

"We thought for sure you'd have found a shuttle to ride," Geoff explained. "You're crazy to wait in this cold if you don't have to, kid."

 

"I didn’t have much choice,” Jim replied. “The shuttles only run out of the Red Line stations. So you just have to stand around and wait for whatever the hell shows up first and try not to freeze in the meantime."

 

_"Next stop for this train, passengers, will be Quincy Center. Doors open on your left."_

 

Jim expression brightened as Leonard handed him a cup of tea. "Ooohhh, my God ... Bones." 

 

"It's only warm at this point," Leonard warned, but Jim waved him off.

 

"It's a hell of a lot warmer than I feel right now, thank you." Jim took a greedy sip. He slumped back against the seat with a little groan and cradled the cup between his hands. "I think I love you, man." He grinned as the others laughed. "What?"

 

"You're not the only person singing Leo's praises today," Christine told him. Her eyes grew wide as Jim jerked upright again and nearly upset his tea as he set it down.

 

"I almost forgot." Jim gave Leonard a sly look, then reached into his bag and drew out a thermal pouch that he laid on the table. 

 

A smile worked its way across Leonard's face. "What's this?"

 

"I told my housemates about your tea parties," Jim explained, "and said I wanted to bring something too. So, Nyota offered to do some baking.” He grinned as Leonard let out a little ‘ooh.’

 

"I was a little worried they'd freeze while I was waiting for the train, but I think they're okay." Jim unwrapped the bag to reveal a half-dozen golden brown muffins. They were beautiful. “I hope you like zucchini bread, Bones."

 

Leonard’s stomach growled loudly. He smiled as Jim burst out laughing, but was having too much fun to feel embarrassed. Picking up a muffin, he took a bite and hummed as the flavors of brown sugar, cinnamon, and nutmeg burst onto his tongue. 

 

"Jim," he mumbled through the mouthful, "I'd marry Nyota right now if she asked me. And if she didn't already have a boyfriend. And I wasn't irretrievably gay."

 

The four friends made short work of the food and chatted as the train sped on. Jim was still detailing his plans for the wintercue party as the train reached the terminus.

 

_"Now arriving at South Station. Doors will open on the left, connections available for the Red Line and Amtrak services. South Station is the final destination of this train."_

 

"Please tell Nyota the muffins were delicious." Warmth spread in Leonard's belly as he met Jim's gaze. "And thanks for doing this--it was real thoughtful of you." He raised a brow at Jim's grin. "What?"

 

"Baked goods bring out your accent."

 

Leonard rolled his eyes as the train slid to a stop. "Butter brings out my accent, Jim. Duh. Some robotics genius you are."

 

"Hey, I'm not gonna see you tonight, am I?" Jim asked as they gathered their things.

 

Leonard shook his head as they stood. "Nope. I have surgery early tomorrow morning and a bunch of paperwork to catch up on at the hospital." He chuckled at Jim's pout. "Sorry to leave you hanging for the ride home."

 

"I'll survive, I suppose." Jim heaved a sigh. "Though with my luck I'll end up sitting next to someone who hates people. Like Christine." He threw a wink over his shoulder at their friend who made a face.

 

"Zip it, Iowa."

 

"You kids play nice now." Leonard cursed as Christine whacked his shoulder, then swore again after stepping onto the platform. The wind was so bitter, it nearly stole Leonard's breath. They made a beeline for the terminal, none of them speaking again until they were inside. Leonard almost stopped walking when he noticed Christine’s dejected expression. 

 

"What's that face for?" he asked.

 

"This is going to sound stupid, but I don’t know if I’m up for the walk to Post Office Square,” Christine told him. “How bad would it be if I just got back on the train and went home?" She looked so woebegone Leonard reached out to give her a one-armed hug.

 

"Hey, are you okay?"

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." Christine seemed to wilt slightly into Leonard's side. "I know it's foolish to whine about the weather, but I feel like I might lose my sanity if I see another snowflake right now."

 

"How about we find a cab instead of walking?" Leonard suggested as the group slowed to a stop.

 

Christine grimaced. "No, that seems silly. It’s only four blocks, I'll be fine now that I’ve had a chance to bitch and moan." She looked up as Geoff stepped forward and offered his arm.

 

"Come on--I'll buy you a hot chocolate at Au Bon Pain. You can watch me eat more pastry and rant about the evils of cholesterol."

 

"Oh, good, more butter, just what we need," Christine grumbled. She let go of Leonard and took Geoff’s arm, but paused first to smile at Jim. 

 

"Good luck with your ride tonight, Iowa--don't do anything I wouldn't do. From what the T's been saying, it sounds like you're stuck riding the purple beasts with us for another week. Guess I'll see you Monday."

 

"Later, Chapel." Jim waved, then turned to look at Leonard. "Is she okay?"

 

"Yeah, she's fine. Just frustrated and sick of being cold and stuck indoors. As are we all." Leonard shrugged. "I'll hail a cab so we don't have to walk the rest of the way. It's not very far, but what the hell." He cocked a brow as he noticed Jim's smile. "What?"

 

"You're a pretty nice guy under all the bitching."

 

Leonard barked out a short laugh. "If you say so, kid."

 

“Don’t worry.” Jim dipped his head slightly, his brows rising as he gave Leonard a meaningful look. "Your secret's safe with me."

 

Reaching up, Jim knocked his knuckles against Leonard's chest. "Have a good weekend, Bones,” he said before he headed for the subway. “I'll see ya Monday!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We kind of knew you liked him, Leonard. I mean, c'mon. The question is, what are you going to do about it?
> 
> Au Bon Pain is a fast-casual bakery cafe. The coffee is pretty mediocre in my opinion, but they make some tasty chocolate croissant.
> 
> BWH = Brigham & Women's Hospital
> 
> Thought I'd share a photo of a big purple beast crusing past the crews digging out the Red Line tracks by hand. Good times! XD
> 
>   
> 


	6. Week 2--Monday

**Part 2**

 

**6\. Monday**

 

"Leo … honey, you look terrible."

 

"Good morning to you too, sunshine." Leonard scowled at Christine as they took their seats on the Greenbush train. He reached up to rub his eyes and knocked his black-framed glasses askew in the process. “Ow.”

 

Geoff dark gaze was sympathetic as they sat down. "You’re a mess, big guy."

 

"I so am," Leonard admitted.

 

Leonard had worked hard and well over the weekend. He’d slept poorly, though, because the on-call beds in the hospital sucked ... and because he'd been thinking about Jim.

 

Jim started messaging Leonard late on Friday evening. The little speech bubbles ranged from observations about cooking with Nyota to critical thoughts on a novel he was reading. There were messages composed of song lyrics and emojis, and even photos of a calico cat wearing a familiar-looking black beanie on its head.

 

The Wintercue photos appeared on Saturday afternoon, though Leonard didn't look at them until he sat down to dinner in the hospital cafeteria. He swiped through his messages as he ate tomato soup and a sandwich, and smiled at Jim's crazy ingenuity.

 

There were shots of the housemates carving a space out of a snowbank, and liberating the gas grill from the garage. They made snow angels while tending a smoking grill, everyone bundled up in so many layers they looked like shapeless blobs with eyes. The camera followed the party inside, capturing platters of food and drink, and even the calico cat as it perched in people's laps.

 

In the majority of photos, Jim's arresting eyes and megawatt grin set him apart from the crowd of attractive people around him. That grin lingered in Leonard's mind during evening rounds, and as he filled out charts and drank bad coffee. It proved positively distracting as Leonard lay on a lumpy mattress in an on-call room, gritting his teeth against the arousal warming his belly.

 

Now, Leonard sighed and reach for his satchel. "Made some tea."

 

"Oh, Leo." Christine frowned as she reached for the thermos Leo held out. "You should've slept another half an hour."

 

Leonard shrugged, his mouth curling up in a lazy grin. "The damned dog woke me up anyway."

 

"Of course he did." She nodded toward the second thermos Leonard set on the table as the train slid away from the platform. "Is that for Jim?"

 

Leonard sat back and nodded, blinking heavily as his body seemed to melt into the seat. "Uh-huh. If he wants it." Wedging his bag against the car wall, Leonard crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. "Don't take my passing out personally, okay?"

 

"We never do, honey."

 

It was quiet when Leonard surfaced again. So quiet that, for a fleeting moment, he had no idea where he was. Slowly, he opened his eyes, squinting against the bright light, and saw Jim seated beside him, a tablet in his hands and a smile on his face.

 

"Good morning, sleepy."

 

"Mornin'," Leonard murmured. "You watchin' me sleep, Iowa?"

 

Jim's grin widened. "Maybe. A little."

 

"You're creepy."

 

"And you're cute. Especially with the glasses and the cozy brown sweater. All rumpled and snuffly like a big old bear curled up against the window."

 

"Oh, my God, please stop talking." Leonard shifted in his seat with a groan, then pulled himself up straight. "Buhh. What time is it?" he asked as he rolled his neck. "And why's it so quiet? Where the hell are we anyway?"

 

"We're somewhere between JFK and South Station." Jim flicked off the tablet and placed it on the table beside his cup of tea. "Train pulled out, but stopped after a couple of minutes and we've been here ever since. The driver said they're de-icing the tracks outside of South Station."

 

"Christ on a pogo stick."

 

"Let's not bring the Almighty into this, Bones. Also, it's 8:15."

 

Leonard's brow furrowed. "Huh?"

 

"You asked for the time," Jim replied. He slid a brown paper bag over the table to rest in front of Leonard.

 

"What's this?"

 

"I brought you a bagel," Jim told him. "Multigrain with honey pecan cream cheese. You actually seem like more of a savory bagel kind of guy, but I took pity on your patients and skipped the chives."

 

Leonard laughed, his chest warm with delight as he opened the bag and pulled out a white parchment package cut neatly in half. "Thanks, kid."

 

"You're welcome." A smile stole across Jim's face as Leonard set to work on half of his sandwich. "I brought breakfast for everyone but imagine my surprise when I got on the train at Weymouth only to find you dead to the world. Pretty sneaking pulling the old role reversal there."

 

"Holy hell, this is delicious," Leonard mumbled around a mouthful of food before looking askance at Jim. "And what do you mean, 'role reversal'? It's not like I planned to pass out."

 

Jim's expression was dubious. "Really?"

 

"No ..?"

 

"How do I know you're not biased against bagels?"

 

"You're asking me this while I  _make out_ with a bagel?"

 

"Wow, that is ... disturbingly erotic." Jim's leer made Leonard laugh.

 

"You look deranged."

 

"Says the guy who was drooling and snoring not ten minutes ago."

 

"Hey, I'm tired, okay? I had to dig my car out of the goddamned snow when I got back to Scituate." Leonard wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Then, the goddamned dog was up all night with some kind of disgusting stomach problem. Not to mention I spent the whole fucking weekend sleeping on a fucking mattress that felt like it was made of sawdust and fucking ping-pong balls."

 

The corners of Jim's lips tilted up in a smile. "Damn, son. You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

 

"Don't bring my mother into this, Iowa."

 

"And you stop undressing me with your eyes, Bones!"

 

" _Guys_."

 

Leonard and Jim froze as Christine's voice cut through their banter. Together, they turned to look at their friends across the table, suddenly aware how loud their voices sounded against the heavy silence in the train car.

 

"Oops." Leonard bit back a smile as he noticed the passengers standing in the aisle, not even  _pretending_ not to stare. He exchanged a sidelong glance with Jim before they both cracked up. Jim nearly spilled his tea as the PA system let out a strangled-sounding chime.

 

_"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologize for the delay and appreciate your patience. We've been informed the ice has been cleared from the tracks leading into the South Station and we should be moving in about ten minutes. South Station will be the last stop for this train."_

 

~oOo~

 

"I swear to God, if we manage to get on a train again without a forty-minute delay I may actually have a nervous breakdown."

 

Leonard took a good look at Jim as they stepped up to the Tavern bar in South Station. "Tough day with the robots, dear?"

 

Jim shrugged. "Nah. It was okay, actually. Some interesting projects came into our pipeline, including a couple for work out of state."

 

"Oh, yeah? Anything you’d want to take on?"

 

"Maybe. We'll see." He gave Leonard a crooked smile. "Are you up for beer tonight?"

 

Leonard pushed away a pang at the idea of Jim moving away and shook his head. "Better not. I caught a second wind after lunch today but I have a feeling alcohol will pop the balloon. You'll end up scraping me off the floor."

 

"A pint of Blue Moon and a water," Jim told the bartender, "and the hummus platter, too, when you get a chance." His gaze was uncharacteristically stern when he turned to look at Leonard again.

 

Leonard raised a brow. "What'd I do?"

 

"Are you okay to drive when you get off the train at Greenbush?"

 

"Of course I’m okay to drive. I just told you I caught a second wind--"

 

"Yeah, but that was hours ago. What if you crash again?"

 

"I'll call Geoff and he'll pick me up," Leonard replied. "He already offered to come get me if I couldn't make the drive." He smiled as Jim nodded, seemingly mollified. "You know, you're right--this role reversal thing we have going is starting to weird me out a little bit."

 

Jim laughed and ran a hand down the front of his deep blue Henley. "Tell me about it. All I need is a necktie and it’d be like an alternate universe where I'm the one bossing people around and you pass out whenever you're seated."

 

"Hey, I fell asleep  _one time_ ," Leonard protested. "You’d be a zombie too if you had to sleep on the things that pass for beds in the on-call rooms."

 

"You sound like the new guy at work," Jim mused. He nodded his thanks as the bartender set down their order. "He moved here from Scotland a month ago and stays with his sister in Charlestown. The sister's only got a one bedroom, though, so the poor bastard's been sleeping on a pull out sofa the whole time. Says he hasn't gotten a full night's sleep since his plane touched down at the airport."

 

Leonard grimaced in sympathy. "Yikes."

 

Jim sipped his beer, and held up a hand as he swallowed. "It gets better. Turns out the sofa is a hand-me-down from someone else in the family who moved here in 1982."

 

Leonard stared. "You are shitting me."

 

"I shit you not." Jim replied somberly. "Bones, that thing  _is older than we are_."

 

"Oh, my God. You have to do something or the guy is going to end up in traction."

 

" _Me_? Why me?"

 

"Well, you live in a house with five other people--what's one more?"

 

Jim sat silent for a moment, his gaze locked with Leonard's as the buzz of the bar around them rose and fell. "That's actually not a bad idea. I doubt anyone would mind another housemate."

 

"I doubt anyone would  _notice_ another housemate." Leonard chuckled as Jim leaned over to gently flick his ear.

 

"Trust me, they'd notice Scotty. He's not exactly a shrinking violet if you get my meaning."

 

Leonard's brow furrowed. "Scotty?"

 

"Montgomery Scott," Jim explained, "that's the new guy's name. He's not fan of Monty, so I started calling him Scotty and he seems to like it."

 

"You work with a Scot named Scott whom you call Scotty?" Leonard lips twitched.

 

"Aye, laddie," Jim replied with a wink, his affected burr making Leonard break out in a fit of laughter. "Anyway, I'll ask around the house and see if anyone objects. Scotty can stay in Janice's room or bunk with me for a little while."

 

Leonard smiled and dug into the platter of food between them. "You're a good man, Jim Kirk."

 

As Jim predicted, Leonard's second wind went out of his sails almost as soon as they sat down on the 7:40 train. By the time it left the station, Leonard’s eyelids felt like they made of stone.

 

"Aw, crap," he muttered. "Talk to me, Jim, keep me awake."

 

"Call Geoff," Jim ordered quietly, hands working open Leonard's coat to bring down his body heat. "Tell him you need a ride or I'm coming back to Scituate and driving you myself."

 

Leonard's brain was muzzy as he spoke to Geoff and he struggled to sit up straight after ending the call. "You got any of those mints left?"

 

"Yeah!" Jim produced the tin from his coat pocket in an instant, urging it toward Leonard. "You feeling okay?"

 

"Meh, I thought a mint would perk me up."

 

"Take as many as you want. I have an extra tin in my bag. And black licorice if you want that instead."

 

Leonard raised a brow. "Is that so?"

 

The tips of Jim's ears turned pink. "I might be gathering supplies of my own."

 

"Still holding off on the tea and Dramamine?"

 

"Only until Friday. The birthday party in Philly is this weekend," he explained. "I figured I'd pick up the rest of the stuff for the ride on the Acela, just in case."

 

"So smaaht," Leonard teased.

 

Jim laughed. "Please use the Boston accent as often as possible. You know, I felt pretty good riding the purple beast this morning," he added. "I drank the tea you made, but mostly because it's delicious and I haven't touched the mints in a while."

 

Leonard gave him a lazy smile. "Look at yooouuu."

 

"Uh-huh." Jim rolled his eyes and gave Leonard a playful poke in the arm. "Listen, you never answered my question last week."

 

"You asked me a thousand questions last week."

 

"Yeah, blah, blah, blah. I meant my question about staying in Scituate." Jim's brows drew together. "I get your breakup with Joss was shitty, but you could have moved anywhere. Cambridge or Brighton or Charlestown ... what made you move thirty miles south?" Jim's voice was low, almost intimate, and Leonard felt a flash of gratitude. Jim instinctively understood this conversation was not something Leonard wanted broadcast.

 

Leonard ran a hand over his lips before answering. "I sublet a one bedroom on Beacon Hill at first, actually. I finished my residency and started a fellowship at BWH, thought things were okay. And then they weren't okay anymore."

 

_"Now arriving at JFK-UMASS. Doors will open on the left."_

 

"What happened?" Jim wanted to know. "You keep running into your ex?"  

 

"Naw. It wasn't even anything dramatic." Leonard sighed. "I needed to not be on my own so much and get out of my own head. Geoff knew I was looking to move, so when he took over the house in Scituate from a coworker, he asked me to come along. The change of scene did me good and I’ve been there ever since."

 

Jim's frown was gentle. "So, what--you and Joss split up and he got custody of the whole city of Boston?"

 

"Basically." Leonard stuck the fingers of one hand under his glasses and rubbed at his burning eyes. "I know it sounds ridiculous."

 

"It sounds like you got screwed in the divorce settlement."

 

Leonard dropped his hand back in his lap and shrugged. "It probably does to someone on the outside looking in. But I needed space to get myself back together without feeling like I had to put on a happy face for the people around me. Geoff knew me well enough to let that happen." He blinked when a wide, warm hand came to rest over his own, and swallowed as he met Jim's sharp gaze.

 

"That bad, huh?"  

 

"I guess so, yeah," Leonard conceded. He glanced out the window as the train slid away from the JFK station platform. "I had a pretty easy life growing up, outside of working my ass off at school. I had a great family, lots of friends, didn't want for much. I guess I wasn't exactly equipped to handle heartbreak, if you know what I mean."

 

Turning back to Jim, Leonard watched his friend's expression fall, and cursed his own exhausted state of mind. "Aw, come on--don't give me the big eyes."

 

"Damn, Bones. I'm sorry."

 

“Don’t be.” Leonard turned his hand up to grasp Jim's fingers with his own. "I'm okay. I got the space I needed, got myself back together, and moved on."

 

"You never moved  _back_ though," Jim pointed out, “and I’ll bet you haven’t talked to Joss or Ben in all that time.”

 

“I talk to Joss,” Leonard protested. “We don’t hang out or anything, but we talk regularly and get along pretty well, all things considered. It’s true I don’t talk to Ben or Sandesh, but I’m not going to apologize for that.

 

“As for not moving back to the city, I told you before--I have no complaints about where I live. The house is nice, the neighborhood is quiet and green a lot of the year, and Geoff is a great housemate. I even managed to charm the stupid dog into liking me best." Leonard shook his head a bit to gather his thoughts.

 

"I don't look at living outside of the city as an exile. The commute can be a bitch, and the last two weeks have been a real slice of hell, but otherwise, I'm content."

 

Jim narrowed his eyes at Leonard. "When's the last time you picked someone up?"

 

Leonard's jaw went slack. "Excuse me?"

 

"You heard me. When's the last time you picked someone up at a bar or a club, or even at the supermarket?"

 

"I--what does that have to do with anything?"

 

"You have no complaints about living in the sticks, but I'm pretty sure you'd have mentioned a boyfriend by now if you had one. So what I want to know is, how's your social life?"

 

"My social life is pretty healthy, thank you very much," Leonard replied with a frown.

 

"When's the last time you went out on a date?"

 

"Two Saturdays ago."

 

Jim's brows shot up. "Really?"

 

"Yes, really." Leonard bit back a laugh at his friend's gobsmacked expression. "Thanks for hiding any obvious signs of surprise."

 

"You never mentioned a boyfriend!" Jim protested.

 

"That's because I don't  _have_ a boyfriend, you bozo. I meet people, I go out, we have a good time or maybe we don't, just like anyone else." Leonard shrugged, unsure what to make of Jim's closed off expression. "I have a life, though it's probably a lot quieter than you'd be used to."

 

Jim waved him off. "I know you have a life. I guess I expected you'd be more ... I don't know, open about the whole thing. Especially since I kind of barfed up my entire history with Gary and Carol like, the day after we met." He leveled a glare at Leonard, though his blue eyes were shining with amusement.  

 

_"Passengers, now approaching Quincy Center. Doors open on the left."_

 

"I haven't been holding back in any conscious way," Leonard told him. "I told you about Joss, didn't I?"

 

Jim bobbed his head. "Okay, yeah, you did. And I don’t blame you for taking a break from dating after that shitstorm."

 

"Oh, I took a break all right. I didn't even think about dating for three months." Leonard sniffed. "And then I went the other direction and slept with anything that moved." He grinned at Jim's burst of bright laughter.

 

"Please tell me you're not yanking my chain."

 

"I was the biggest manwhore in the city."

 

"I feel ridiculously proud right now."

 

"That's because you're a child masquerading as a man." Jim's fond smile made Leonard aware their fingers were still intertwined and he swallowed, his cheeks flooding with heat.

 

"How long was Slutty Leonard's reign?"

 

"Oh, another three or four months. Basically until I moved out of the city and stopped going out to bars and clubs on a regular basis."

 

"No one that stuck though, huh?"

 

"Nope. I wasn't looking for a grand romance, so I didn't care." Leonard gave Jim a lazy smile. "I even went out with a couple of women."

 

"Get  _out_."

 

"I swear to God."

 

"Did you have fun?"

 

"Sure, I had fun," Leonard mused. "It’s not like I can’t recognize a beautiful person when I see one. But all those dates really did was confirm my understanding that I am, in fact, not bisexual but really wicked gay." He smothered a yawn with his free hand. "Shit, I'm sorry."

 

"Don't worry about it," Jim assured. "I've spent more than enough time yawning in your face over the last week." He glanced up as the train began to move again and then gave Leonard a smile. "C'mon, big guy--keep me company until we get to my stop. I think standing will do you some good."

 

"Good idea." Leonard hauled off another jaw-creaking yawn as Jim pulled him to his feet. "Ugh. Fuck everything."

 

“Shh, come on now. Give me your bag.”

 

Leonard stood still, his fingers tingling after Jim's slipped away. Jim looped the bag’s strap over Leonard’s head, then led the way down the aisle toward the car's heavy metal door. The air in the vestibule was many degrees cooler and Leonard instantly felt more awake.

 

"Oh, that's better," he said. "This may be the only time you hear me say I'm glad it's butt-fuck cold right now."

 

"I kind of like you this way," Jim managed through a laugh. "You're all loopy and open. You put the hot in hot mess."

 

"It's kind of humiliating," Leonard grumbled.

 

"Nah, you're all right. I'm usually the one drooling and snoring all over you--here's your chance to return the favor."

 

"I live with a dog, Jim. I'm used to being drooled and snored on by big, furry creatures."

 

They chatted for the next several minutes until the train slowed its approach into East Weymouth station.

 

"I'll call you from the street."

 

Leonard’s brows rose as he read concern in Jim's expression. "What? No, I'm okay, really."

 

"You sure? Because I've got a ten-minute stagger through some snowbanks coming up, and I don't mind a little chatter if it'll keep you from nodding off."

 

Leonard couldn't help smiling, even as he shook his head. "Just concentrate on getting yourself home safe and don't worry about me. I'll be just fine."

 

"Mmm ... okay." Jim drew his beanie over his head, then leaned to gently brush the hair back from Leonard’s forehead. His expression was soft as he met Leonard’s gaze for a long moment, his fingers lingering on Leonard’s temple. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bones," Jim promised as the train's outer doors thunked open, and then he stepped out into the frigid night.

 

Leonard stood unmoving as other passengers moved by in a blur, his heart thundering in his ears. As the train pulled out of the station, his phone chimed, and Leonard shook his head as Jim's name flashed across the screen.

 

"Thought I told you to concentrate on gettin' home in one piece," he rumbled after picking up, then smiled as a breathless chuckle echoed in his ear.

 

"And I told you I've got a ten-minute walk through ass-deep snow. So how 'bout you quit your bitching and let me keep you company for the rest of your ride, Bones?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I just want to mash their faces together, y'know? Like nowkiss.gif already.
> 
> [I'll bet these people had a wintercue, too.](http://www.bdcwire.com/how-a-group-of-local-shovelers-dug-a-40-foot-snow-tunnel-on-a-medford-bike-path) ;)  
> 
> 
> I fiddled with this chapter, so if you see any crazy typos, let me know and I'll fix them. Thank you for reading!
> 
> ETA: I keep meaning to mention I tumblr if you enjoy that as well. [SFW](http://karenec.tumblr.com) and [NSFW.](http://unapocaluce.tumblr.com)


	7. Week 2--Tuesday

**7\. Tuesday**

 

"You look a lot better," Jim told Leonard on Tuesday morning. He gave Leonard a once-over and smiled, then handed slices of lemon poppy seed bread around the table.

 

"This smells totally amazing," Leonard declared as he pulled the thermoses from his bag. “And I look better because I was in bed by nine last night and didn't move for eight hours.” He chuckled as Jim shot him a thumbs up.

 

"He was so out of it, he didn’t notice the dog crawling in next to him." Geoff smirked at Leonard's scowl. "Elliott usually sleeps out in the hall by Leo's room," Geoff told Jim.

 

“On a _giant_ dog bed,” Leonard threw in.

 

"But last night he just sat there, whining and pawing at Leo’s door until I let him in," Geoff said.

 

"After which he apparently climbed on to the bed and did his best impression of a fur rug," Leonard grumbled. "I still can't believe you let him do that."

 

“What was I supposed to do?”

 

“I don’t know, Geoff, _make him get down_?”

 

"I think he was checking to make sure you weren't dead," Geoff drawled as Jim and Christine laughed.

 

"Yeah, well, he almost scared me dead this morning.” Leo shook his head. “I woke up and freaked out because I couldn't move my legs. That dog is fucking heavy."

 

The friends fell silent as the train abruptly began to lose speed, sending them all scrambling to secure the cups and thermoses as they came to a shuddering stop.

 

"Uh-oh." Jim craned his neck to look out the window over Leonard's shoulder.

 

"This happened yesterday, didn't it?" Leonard met Geoff's gaze over the table. "While I was asleep?"

 

"Yeah, but there was no slamming of brakes."

 

"The tracks are probably iced over again," Jim murmured, his blue eyes moving over the snow falling on the frozen landscape outside. "Every time it happens they have to send a crew to chip out the crossings by hand."

 

Leonard's laugh was weak. "This is nuts." He looked round at the table at his friends. "I'm not the only one who thinks this is nuts, right?"

 

Jim reached over and tweaked the knot of Leonard's tie. "You're not the only one. This isn't so bad, though. Especially compared to the bus shuttle running in place of the Red Line. Those are a nightmare."

 

Leonard frowned as Jim's words sank in. "When did you take the shuttle?"

 

"Last Friday night. I got cocky, Bones, and thought I’d try to find a different way to get home.” Jim shook his head with a pained-sounding sigh. "I paid for my hubris, though. For almost five hours."

 

"Oh, Lord, Jim." Leonard tipped his head back and laughed. "What did you do?"

 

~oOo~

 

"I was thinking of inviting Jim to your dinner party," Christine remarked to Leonard as they paid for their lunch at Pedro’s Tacos later in the day.

 

Leonard looked at her askance. "You mean _your_ dinner party, Chris. You picked the date, invited everyone, and planned the menu."

 

"You and Geoff are hosting though," Christine pointed out, "so, technically, it’s your party. Besides, it's _your_ birthday."

 

Leonard raised a brow at his friend. "Hey now, we agreed--nobody says the b-word."

 

"Oh, fine." Christine pocketed her change before leading Leonard past the line of customers waiting to order.  "You're no fun. Can I invite Jim anyway?" she asked as they set their trays on a table near the cafe’s window.

 

"Sure, but he'll turn you down. He's going to Philly to visit a friend this weekend." Christine turned a considering look on Leonard as they took their seats. "What?"

 

"Are you going to see Jim again after things go back to normal with the trains? I mean, assuming they actually do go back to normal before July."

 

Leonard was quiet for a moment before answering. He'd asked himself the same question after learning Red Line service to the South Shore was scheduled to resume within the next two weeks. "I don't know but … I can’t see why not," he hedged.

 

"I hope you do."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah. He really is a gorgeous creature, Leo, and please don't tell me you haven't noticed--I've seen the way you look at him."

 

"Ugh.” Leonard picked up a fish taco. “I hope _he_ hasn't seen the way I look at him."

 

Christine’s brow furrowed. "Why not? I’ve heard Jim talk about his ex-boyfriend, so it’s not like he’s not into men."

 

"True, but I’m not sure he's into me, I’m afraid. At least not romantically." He took a bite while Christine pursed her lips.

 

"You’re either lying, Leo, or you’re as dumb as a box of rocks,” she scoffed. “You're not the only one making goo-goo eyes on the train you know. Jim goes out of his way to find you every day and we both know he doesn’t have to. He's into you, dude."

 

"Did you just call me dude?"

 

"Jim also makes you laugh,” Christine pressed. “I've missed hearing you do that."

 

Leonard shot Christine a half-hearted scowl. "Is that your passive-aggressive way of telling me I need to chill out?"

 

"Nothing passive-aggressive about it at all, honey." Christine took a bite of her taco and chewed, her expression thoughtful. "I wouldn't say 'chill out' so much as 'lighten up,' though,” she added. “You're lighter around Jim ... less serious. He brings out some of your crazy. The good kind."

 

Leonard was quiet, working his way through most of a taco before speaking again. "Jim’s easy to be around. He doesn't know who I used to be. You know, before things went south with my personal life. He knows what happened with Joss, but he doesn't know the guy I was prior to becoming a bitter asshole. So the weight surrounding those memories just isn't there with him." He licked his lips at the pained expression in Christine's blue eyes.

 

"Is that how you think your friends see you? Bitter and hard? Because we don't, Leo."

 

"I know you don't." Leonard put down his food and wiped his fingers on his napkin before resting one hand on Christine’s wrist. "I see myself like that, though, at least sometimes. I'm not sure how or if that's ever going to change, but it's easy to forget about it when I'm around Jim."

 

Christine's smile was crooked. "So make sure you don't lose touch."

 

"That may be easier said than done," he replied with a shrug. "Jim's still trying to figure out where he belongs and wants to be. He doesn't have any roots tying him to Boston or a real place to call home yet, and I don't think he's done looking at the world around him."

 

"He can look at the world and still make a home for himself here."

 

"Sure, but why would he?"

 

"I think you're underestimating yourself."

 

"And you're a good friend, but I think you're forgetting I've known Jim all of a week." Leonard laughed as Christine narrowed her eyes. “Look, I appreciate everything you’re saying, Christine, I do. But from what Jim’s told me, he’s looking to get on projects in other cities right now. It sounds as though he literally won't be around much before much longer, if you know what I mean.”

 

"So use the tech God gave you.” Christine shrugged. “Honey, Jim’s good for you and you know it. I'm not asking for miracles here, but promise me you'll make an effort to keep him as a friend, no matter where he ends up."

 

 _“And isn't that exactly the problem?”_ Leonard thought. Because as fond as he'd had become of Jim, Leonard recognized the restless energy he saw in his friend’s clear blue eyes. Leonard was pretty sure Jim already had one foot half-way out the door and where did that leave Leonard?

 

Leonard blinked as Christine’s hand covered his own and he managed a small smile. "I promise."

 

~oOo~

 

"Tell me about this dog of yours," Jim ordered as they took their seats that night on the 7:40 train.

 

“What do you want to know?”

 

“Anything.” Jim shrugged. “You bitch about him a lot, but I think it’s all for show.”

 

Leonard snorted out a laugh. “The bitching is not for show. That animal is a huge pain in the ass. Besides, he’s not mine--he came with the house.”

 

Jim’s expression was dubious. “I hate to break it to you, big guy, but everything you and Geoff have said about that dog make it pretty clear he’s _yours_ , Bones.”

 

“No.”

 

“I’m afraid so.”

 

“Stop,” Leonard said.

 

“You love yer dawg.”

 

“Jim, I swear on all that is holy--”

 

“So stop deflecting and tell me about him already!”

 

Leonard huffed out a laugh. "Fine. He’s some kind of a Shepherd mix, we think. White with black markings, floppy ears, long tail. Big dog, and strong. He’s probably three years old, real easygoing and smart. I meant it when I said he came with the house, though--he was there when we moved in and clearly at home. My neighbors, Tony and his wife, took care of him after the previous tenants moved out."

 

“And no one knows where he came from?”

 

“Well, Tony said the previous tenants found Elliott digging through the garbage and decided to take him in. They moved out of country, though, and couldn’t bring him along when they left. Geoff and I moved in, Tony brought the dog back that first day, and here we are.”

 

“Hell, you could have taken him to an animal shelter for adoption instead of taking him back from Tony. That dog is yours, even if you’re not ready to face the facts.” Jim waved off Leonard’s protest. “His name is Elliott?"

 

"Elliott Stabler."

 

Jim's brows drew together for an instant before his face lit up. "What, like the detective on _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit _?"

 

"The very one. Geoff likes to hum the theme song while the dog eats,” Leonard added. “It's like he's conducting the dumbest Pavlovian experiment in the galaxy." He smiled as Jim lapsed into a fit of giggles.

 

"Oh my God, you are _unbelievable_ nerds."

 

"The dog already knew his name when we met him!" Leonard protested. "We didn’t want to give him a new one because we had no idea if he’d come when we called." He sat back in his seat with a sniff of satisfaction as Jim straight out cackled.

 

“There is something so wrong with you, Bones.”

 

“You love it.”

 

“God help me, but I do.” Jim wiped his eyes with one hand and gave Leonard a sweet smile. “Hey, you wanna grab dinner the next weekend we’re both free? Like a real dinner, not just snacks and beer in between train rides. We can meet up somewhere in between Scituate and Weymouth.”

 

Leonard ignored his stupid heart as it tried to beat its way out of his chest. “Yeah, sure. I’d like that.”

 

_“Good evening, passengers, and welcome aboard the Greenbush train. This train makes stops at JFK, Quincy Center, Weymouth Landing/East Braintree, East Weymouth, West Hingham, Nantasket Junction, Cohasset, North Scituate, and Greenbush. We’ll be departing from the station shortly, so just sit tight and we’ll get you to your destination."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this chapter is slightly shorter than the rest, I'm putting up an additional chapter today. Woo :D
> 
> I heart fish tacos by the way. Okay, any taco really, but fresh fish tacos are from God.
> 
> I read somewhere that Taylor Swift has a cat named Olivia Benson which I find completely hilarious and rather charming. And so we have a dog named Elliott Stabler.
> 
> Like Jim, I too got cocky after a few days and tried to use the shuttles instead of sticking to the rails. I went back to the trains the very next day.


	8. Week 2--Wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, an additional chapter for this Thursday. :)

**8\. Wednesday**

 

Leonard didn’t look up from his tablet the next morning as Jim slid onto the seat, smelling tantalizingly of cinnamon and butter. “Good Lord, you smell good.”

 

Christine snickered. “Way to make it weird, Leo.”

 

Leo stuck out his tongue at her before turning to look at Jim, who met his gaze with a grin. “Mornin’, Jim.”

 

“Good morning, Bones, Christine. Where’s Geoff?”

 

“On call at MGH,” Leonard replied, then closed his tablet’s cover. “Any particular reason you smell like the inside of a cinnamon bun?”

 

“Probably because Nyota made a batch this morning.” Jim plunked his bag onto the tabletop and began rifling through its contents. “She got a bug up her butt to make them last night. Somehow that turned into dragging both Spock and me out of bed at stupid o’clock to help her.”

 

Leonard handed Jim a thermos of tea in exchange for a glassine bag, and his jaw sagged as he stared through the paper at an enormous pastry covered in icing. “Oh, wo-o-o-w. Thank you, Nyota. And thank you, Jim.”

 

“No problem.” Jim slid another bag over the table to Christine who was making grabby hands. “I’ve got one for Geoff, too, if he wants to eat it later.”

 

“Geoff may not get the chance,” Leonard mused. Folding the edges of the bag down, he brought the roll to his mouth and bit deep, then fought not to groan. Christine didn’t bother hiding her delight.

 

“Oh, my,” she sighed.

 

“I know, right?” Jim reached over and thumbed a smear of icing from Leonard’s top lip lip.

 

Leonard cheeks flushed with heat, but he was too blissed out to really care. “Jim, please tell me you an’ Spock have talked your housemate into going to culinary school,” he mumbled around a mouthful of tender dough. “The idea of her not making these for other people is a crime.”

 

“As a matter of fact, we have.” Jim gloated as he poured himself a cup of tea. “Nyota says she’s ready to apply to a couple of programs for the fall semester.”

 

Leonard grinned broadly. "That's the best idea I've heard today.”

 

“I swear, Spock’s ready to throw a party.” Jim opened a bag of his own and pulled the pastry in two. “I mean, I think he’ll miss seeing her every day and Nyota’s amazing at her job, but I don’t think her heart is really in it anymore.”

 

Leonard eyed Jim for a moment, noting the slight downturn of Jim’s mouth. “Bet you’ll miss her cooking when you go out of state for a project, huh?”

 

“I already asked if she’d send me a box of cookies.”

 

Leonard bit his lip against a laugh. “What, like a student care package? What did she say?”

 

“She kinda laughed at me,” Jim admitted. “But if you’d tried Nyota’s cookies, you’d understand why I feel zero shame in asking.”

 

Leonard shrugged. He knew there was probably more to Jim’s turn of mood than missing out on homemade sweet treats. That didn’t mean he needed to call his friend out, though, especially in front of Christine. “I dunno, Iowa. Based on the things you’ve been bringing us this week, I can’t say I blame you at all.”

 

~oOo~

 

"I'll be damned." Leonard murmured as he stared at the departures board in South Station terminal. Quickly, he grabbed his phone to message Jim.

 

_Where are you?_

 

Jim replied only seconds later. _Park Street--what's up?_

 

_The 6:20 train is on time, Jim._

 

_Sweet Baby Cheeses--be there in 10._

 

Leonard cast a wary glance at the crowd around him, fingers moving over the screen again. _Less talky more walky, Iowa--this place is packed._

 

A few minutes later, he felt a surge of relief as Jim pushed his way through the crowd, looking harried and oddly rumpled.

 

"Bones! Still on time?"

 

"Yep," Leonard replied, "and you made it with eight minutes to spare." His brow furrowed as he spotted a large stain across the front of Jim's ski jacket. "What the hell happened to you?"

 

"It's Mountain Dew." Jim grimaced. "I had to jump over a pile of suitcases on the platform when I got off the subway. Bumped into a guy with a Big Gulp."

 

Leonard barked out a laugh. "Hoshit. Was he pissed?"

 

"He called me a hipster fuckface." Jim rolled his eyes. "Blew it off when he realized I got the worst of it, though."

 

"I was going to suggest we stand outside near Track 10, but that's probably not a good idea."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because it's ten degrees and you're wearing a bucket of soda?"

 

Jim waved him off then pulled on his knit hat. "The wet spot's on the outside of the jacket, Bones, but my sweater’s dry--I can't even feel the stain."

 

Hustling their way outside to Track 10, they joined a knot of passengers watching a smaller departures board for updates. The cold was brutal, eating its way through Leonard's thick boots and parka while his eyes watered. He glanced to his right when Jim's shoulder brushed his and frowned as he remembered Jim's jacket was effectively wet.

 

"You okay?" he called through his scarf, chuckling when Jim crossed his eyes.

 

"I have no idea!" Jim exclaimed. "I can't feel my face!"

 

"It's still there!" Leonard nudged Jim's shoulder with his own, and swallowed as Jim stepped closer. He wasn't sure if he felt relief or disappointment as the 6:20 train's status changed to _Boarding,_ but he grabbed Jim's elbow anyway. "Track 12!"

 

They moved with the swelling crowd toward the train, jogging its length before boarding. The heat in the last car was spotty, leaving the air and seats chilled.

 

_"Good evening, passengers, and welcome aboard the 6:20 train to Greenbush. We are aware of the heating problems in some of the cars and apologize for any discomfort and inconvenience. We'll get you all to your destinations as quickly as possible._

_“This train will makes stops at JFK/UMASS, Quincy Center, Weymouth Landing, East Weymouth, West Hingham, Nantasket Junction, Cohasset, North Scituate, and Greenbush. Next stop will JFK/UMASS."_

 

Leaving his hood on, Leonard listened to the sound of Jim's teeth chattering and resisted the urge to wrap an arm around him. "You okay?" he asked again and pawed at his own scarf.

 

"Definitely applying to programs in California," Jim muttered.

 

“You made up your mind to start applying, then?”

 

“Yeah. I’m doing it. I don’t have to make any decisions until next spring anyway.” Jim spent the next ten minutes reeling off a list of West Coast schools and their advantages, then turned a glare on Leonard. "Well?"

 

"Don't look at me," Leonard told him. "Far as I'm concerned, you should apply anywhere you want."

 

"You're the only one who feels that way," Jim replied, his expression glum. "Well, you and Sulu. And Pike. Everyone else thinks I should stick to the East Coast."

 

"Pike's your boss, right?"

 

"Yeah. He mentors me and some of the junior staff." Jim shrugged. "Keeps an eye out for interesting projects and opportunities, makes sure our names are considered for proposals."

 

"He sounds great."

 

"He is." Jim grimaced. "He’s one of the reasons I can’t decide where to apply. I’d miss him, you know? I know I bitch about the job--"

 

"Everyone bitches about their job."

 

"Yeah, but sometimes I feel like I'm doing it for show. I mean, Pike got me on a team working in D.C., and the project is amazing."

 

_"The next stop for this train will be Weymouth Landing/East Braintree, doors open on the left.”_

 

Leonard pasted on a smile. "Sounds fantastic. How long will you be there?”

 

“Three to four months if all goes well, six if we have to rewrite the deadlines.”

 

“When do you go?"

 

"We weren't supposed to start until mid-February, but the timetable’s been moved up. Pike wants me there by the middle of next week. Basically I'll get back from Philly on Monday, pack up my clothes, then turn around to leave again." Jim’s smile twisted. “I hate to do it, Bones, but I’m going to need to get a rain check on dinner.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Jim.”

 

“Thanks, man.”

 

Leonard studied his friend and read nervousness in the way Jim licked his lips.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong. The whole thing kind of took me by surprise, that’s all. Last week we were talking about potential teams on the East Coast, and today I’m researching studio apartments in D.C. Parts of my brain are still catching up.”

 

"You're going to be great."

 

Jim's laugh sounded strained. "I fucking hope so. This probably sounds stupid but I don't want to let anyone down."

 

"You won't. At the job or grad school.” Leonard's heart squeezed as Jim's bright gaze met his. "I haven’t known you for long, but I feel pretty certain you can do anything you set your mind to.

 

"Thanks, Bones." Jim's lips quirked up in a shy smile. He seemed on the verge of speaking again when a heavy metallic clank rang through the car.

 

"Oh, hell," Leonard breathed. He brought his hands up to press against the seatback in front of him as the train began a rapid deceleration, aware Jim was doing the same. Passengers in the aisles scrambled to grab for anything solid, many of them crouching low to the floor, and everyone braced for a hard stop.

 

It came a moment later, the abrupt shift in momentum jerking hard at the passengers. Head bowed, Leonard listened to the train's brakes groan, the alarmed noises of the passengers, and Jim's sharp intake of breath. The sudden silence that followed seemed deafening. After a moment, Leo straightened in his seat and clasped Jim's forearm with one hand.

 

"That sounded kind of bad," Jim murmured, his voice hoarse.

 

Leonard nodded numbly. "You all right?"

 

Jim blinked at him twice before he nodded and put a hand over Leonard's where it rested on his arm. "Yeah. Sorry you have to keep asking me ."

 

"You're fine." Leonard gave him an encouraging smile before glancing around the car. Passengers were righting themselves, expressions ranging from wary to confused to angry, but no one appeared injured or about to fall apart. At least not yet.

 

Jim glanced out the window with a frown. "Christ. We're still nowhere near the station. I think I see the lights from the platform, though."

 

"I guess this is what we get for finally taking the earlier train," Leonard grumbled. "How long were we stopped this morning?"

 

"Maybe ten minutes?" Jim gave Leonard's hand a quick squeeze. "They'll probably have us moving soon."

 

Nearly an hour later, the train was still sitting motionless on the tracks. The lights had held steady, but the heat failed more than once, and the temperature in the car fell to near freezing.

 

Leonard and Jim huddled close, murmuring back and forth about Jim's upcoming move and the project he’d be working on. By the time another train arrived to tow them into Weymouth Landing, Leonard was too cold and weary to do more than grunt out a curse.

 

"Text Geoff and tell him you're staying with me," Jim told him and nudged Leonard's knee with his own. "I'm not letting you wait outside in the goddamned cold for a goddamned train or bus coming who the hell knows when."

 

"Now who’s got the potty mouth?" Leonard mumbled. "Look, It's no big deal, Jim--"

 

"I said no," Jim scolded softly. "My house isn't far from the station and we both know there's plenty of room. If we're lucky, Nyota will be cooking and Spock pouring drinks when we get there. It's Wednesday," he added as Leonard's brow furrowed.

 

“And what do we do on Wednesdays?”

 

“We wear pink and drink Cosmos,” Jim deadpanned. “Come on, Bones!”

 

As Leonard snorted out a laugh, he realized the idea of meeting Jim's many housemates no longer seemed so terrible. "Okay. I could go for a cocktail after this ride. But I draw the line at Cosmos."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Field trip to Jim's house! We'll have to see about that Mean Girls pink drink though, heh.
> 
> A Big Gulp holds 32 oz. of soda, which is almost a litre. Whew.
> 
> Commuter trains being stuck on the tracks was definitely a thing during the Snowpocalypse, though I was lucky enough to avoid being on the affected trains.


	9. Week 2--Wednesday at Jim's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: there will be smut in yon chapter.

**9\. Wednesday, at Jim’s**

 

Thick snow fell as Jim led Leonard along the paths carved through the snowbanks lining the sidewalks at Weymouth Landing. Their clothes were crusted with ice by the time they stumbled through Jim's front door, and both of them were stiff from their long wait in the cold.

 

"Showers," Jim muttered, and bent to help Leonard out of his boots. "We gotta get warmed up."

 

As Leonard followed Jim up a staircase on the left side of the foyer, he was struck by the silence of the big house around them. He opened his mouth to comment, but closed it again as they topped the stairs, and Jim guided him down a long hallway and into one of the rooms.

 

"Take your coat off." Jim went to a large chest of drawers and began rooting through the drawers. "You can use the shower in here and I'll grab one down the hall."

 

Leonard shook his head in protest. "No, don't, I'm--"

 

"Half frozen," Jim finished. He lifted two bundles of clothing from a drawer, then crossed the room to stand in front of Leonard. "Trust me, I am too. We both need hot showers, strong drinks, and meats."

 

Leonard cocked a brow. "In that order?"

 

"Duh." Jim pushed one of the bundles at him with a grin, then nodded to a door on Leonard's right. "Shower, get warm, and I'll meet you back here in a few minutes."

 

It was a sign of just how wrung out Leonard felt that he didn't even glance at his surroundings before stripping down. Fifteen glorious, steam-filled minutes later, he was wrapped in dark sweats and thick socks, and starting to get his bearings. He was looking around at the bedroom’s tastefully understated decor when a knock at the door caught his attention.

 

"You decent, Bones?"

 

Leonard looked down at himself with a laugh. "I dunno about decent, but I'm definitely dressed."

 

"Boo, you whore." Jim pushed the door open and gave Leonard a grin. "C'mon. Let's see what we can do about foraging for drinks and meats while your clothes are in the washer."

 

Ten minutes later Leonard was sitting at an island in Jim’s kitchen drinking a glass of red wine and feeling slightly unsure of his surroundings.

 

"You look a little lost," Jim told him.

 

Leonard chuckled. "I think confused is more accurate."

 

"What about?"

 

"A couple of things, actually." He looked around the kitchen at the sleek appliances. "I expected this place to be a little bit like an overgrown clubhouse."

 

Jim made an offended noise. "You expected a frat house, dude."

 

"You're right," Leonard admitted. "You can’t really blame me given the things you've told me about living here."

 

Jim grinned, his hands busy with the ingredients he'd arranged on a cutting board. "I suppose not."

 

Leonard swirled the wine in his glass. "I expected to be drinking a Cosmo. Or beer. Or drinks served in coconut cups."

 

"Well, there  _would_  be coconut cups if Spock was mixing tropical drinks, but he doesn’t usually do that until the weekend,” Jim replied. “You didn’t seem excited about a Cosmo, but there’s definitely beer in the fridge if you'd prefer."

 

"No thanks. Vodka and I aren’t on friendly terms. Besides, this wine is delicious." Leonard sipped from his glass and enjoyed the rich flavors of dark cherry and raspberry.

 

"It's a Dolcetto. Chekov brought some bottles over last weekend and I really like it." Jim turned to lay strips of bacon in a pan on the stove.

 

"You know, I thought this place would be crawling with people," Leonard mused. "How are you and I the only souls here?"

 

"Nyota's upstairs finishing some paperwork, actually. I ran into her when I was putting our stuff in the washer," Jim said as he cut thick slices of crusty bread. He held up a package wrapped in white butcher paper. "Smoked turkey okay?"

 

"Absolutely."

 

Jim smiled then as a plaintive meow echoed through the kitchen. "Hello, Miss Ginger," he clucked at a calico cat making its way across the kitchen floor. "Fancy meeting you here when bacon is a'cookin'."

 

"I recognize this kitty." Leonard set his glass on the island and bent to run a hand over the animal's head, then scritched behind its ears until the cat purred. He glanced back up to find Jim watching them with an amused expression. "I never asked--is she yours?"

 

"She’s Spock’s and Nyota's, but I’m her favorite.” Jim’s smile was smug. “Everyone else is at the Four Square, by the way--it’s a pub near the station. We walked right by them on our way here. They sent some texts while we were stuck on the train, but all I wanted was a hot shower and sweatpants.” He reached for a wheel of brie. "You know, I'm sort of surprised Nyota stayed home, now that I think about it. They serve a mac-n-cheese plate at the pub that makes her all gooey-eyed."

 

Leonard soaked in the peace surrounding them as Jim made their dinner. It was in the big, quiet house, Jim’s bright eyes and laughter, the deep red of the wine, even the goddamned snow still falling outside.

 

 _“I could get used to this_ ,” Leonard realized, and man, did Christine's words from the previous day make sense. Leonard felt relaxed and open around Jim, his heart and spirit light in ways he'd almost forgotten he could feel. And none of that was even remotely okay given Jim would soon be living over four hundred miles away.

 

To his horror, Leonard felt his throat tighten. Swallowing hard, he locked his gaze on the sandwich Jim had placed in front of him and worked to pull himself together. He looked up as his glass was refilled to find Jim watching him.

 

"This looks amazing, Jim. Thank you."

 

"You're welcome." Jim's brows furrowed. "You okay? You kind of went away there for a minute."

 

Leonard schooled his expression. "Just tired, I guess. And reminding myself of a couple of things."

 

"You probably think a lot about your patients, huh?" Jim looked sympathetic as he circled around the island to sit in the chair beside Leonard's.

 

Leonard shrugged and didn't bother to correct Jim’s assumption. "As a doctor, you learn to compartmentalize your feelings. You have to or it becomes impossible to do your job. You have to care about your patients but also take care of yourself."

 

He ran his fingers over his lips. "I'm only human, though. Sometimes I need to remind myself to stay objective and not get too close. Kind of an occupational hazard," he added with what felt like a crooked smile. Jim simply nodded, his expression thoughtful as he picked up his sandwich.

 

The mood lightened as Jim and Leonard ate. They exchanged stories about their families and hometowns, and lingered over the empty plates. The rest of the wine disappeared as they worked their way through a bag of chocolate-covered fruits, and at eleven o'clock Leonard reluctantly set down his glass. Jim immediately pulled a face.

 

"Aw, man."

 

Leonard gave Jim a smile. "I've got patient consults first thing tomorrow morning ... assuming I can get to work, that is. Doesn't mean you have call it a night," he added as Jim picked up the wine glasses and got to his feet. "Just tell me where you want me to sleep and I'll be good to go."

 

"You're bunking with me." Jim turned toward the sink.

 

Leonard's mind stuttered to a stop. "You sure you don't mind?" he managed after a moment.

 

"It's a queen-sized bed. There should be room for us both, unless you're prone to night terrors." Jim paused, then slowly laid the glasses into the sink. His expression was curious as he turned to meet Leonard's gaze. "You're not, are you? Prone to night terrors, I mean."

 

"Not since I was a kid." Leonard smiled at the relief on Jim's face and stood. "But I don't mind sleeping on the couch in your room. I don't want to put you out any more than I have."

 

"Put me out?" Jim’s handsome features drew down in a frown. "Don't be ridiculous. You're my friend, not an inconvenience."

 

A flush of pleasure warmed Leonard all the way to his toes. “Okay. As long as it’s no trouble.”

 

Jim crossed the kitchen to stand at Leonard's side. His gaze lingered for a long moment on Leonard's lips before flicking up to meet Leonard's.

 

"Come with me." Jim's voice was low and honeyed, and Leonard's mouth went dry.

  

They found each other's hands and slid their fingers together as they walked through the house, their socked feet padding quietly over the hardwood floors. Not until they were upstairs and the door to Jim's room closed behind did Leonard feel skittish.

  

He wanted Jim--there was no point in denying it. Leonard also couldn’t deny he  _knew_ taking things beyond friendship with Jim was a bad idea, and one that would likely end with Leonard's feelings being hurt. 

 

He opened his mouth to offer again to sleep on the couch, but fell silent as Jim leaned in, his eyes gone dark in the gloom. Leonard’s breath hitched as Jim's hands came up to rest on his waist and then Jim’s mouth was soft and warm on his.

 

Every sensible thought flew right out of Leonard’s head. He sank into the kiss and closed his eyes as Jim's tongue teased between his lips, tasting of wine and chocolate. Heat rolled through Leonard as he brought his hands up to grasp Jim’s shoulders.

 

Slowly, they crossed the room to the bed, kissing as they moved and peeling away at each other's clothes. Leonard groaned when the back of Jim's hand brushed against his groin through the borrowed boxer-briefs.

 

"Jesus, Bones." Jim muttered, kissed along the line of Leonard's jaw. "You feel so fucking good."

 

Leonard ducked his head to suck gently at Jim's throat and relished the way Jim shivered. At Jim's urging, he sat on the bed and Jim climbed onto his lap, his lean legs straddling Leonard's hips.

 

Jim's hands were everywhere, stroking the skin over Leonard's back, arms, and shoulders. He pushed Leonard back onto the mattress, and Leonard wound his arms around Jim's waist as his bones turned to water. His groin met Jim’s and Jim let out a low noise.

 

"God." Leonard gasped as Jim pressed a wet kiss to his throat. "You are gonna kill me, Iowa."

 

Jim licked Leonard's Adam's apple and let out a filthy chuckle. "You still wanna sleep on the couch?"

 

Leonard laughed. "Hell no. I'll have to tell Christine she was right after all, though."

 

Jim paused, his brow furrowed as he raised his head to look at Leonard. "Why are we talking about Christine during naked time?"

 

"We're not actually naked yet." Leonard reached down to grab Jim's ass, and smiled at Jim's curse. "To answer your question, I didn't believe Christine when she told me you were attracted to me.”

 

"That's just stupid." Jim eased back onto his knees and slipped his fingers under the waistband of Leonard's shorts. He slid them over Leonard's thighs, his gaze hungry as it moved over Leonard's erection. "You are fucking gorgeous. I'd have to be a moron not to be attracted to you."

 

Leonard didn't have an answer to that. He watched Jim instead, and admired the hard planes of his body as he slipped out of his underwear. Jim turned to rummage through the nightstand drawer, then turned back to drop lube and condoms on the mattress by Leonard's hip. Stretching himself out over Leonard's body, he slid a hand between them to palm Leonard's cock, then smiled as Leonard's hips bucked.

 

"Jesus, Jim." Leonard's heart was pounding so hard he felt dizzy. He ran his hands over Jim’s body, admiring the freckles sprinkled over Jim’s pale skin and savored his throaty groan.

 

For a long while, they explored, learning what made each other gasp with pleasure. Jim hummed as he realized Leonard's nipples were sensitive, then kissed and licked until Leonard was squirming against the mattress. Leonard teased him right back by dragging his tongue the length of Jim's sternum and hard belly before dipping into his navel, just to hear Jim gasp.

 

Jim sat up and surged forward. He pushed at Leonard’s shoulders until Leonard was on his back again, then reached down to cup Leonard’s balls. He reached further back then to rub slow, maddening circles into the soft skin of Leonard’s perineum. Leonard fisted the sheets and bit back a shaky moan. 

 

“You okay with this?” Jim asked.

 

“Very okay,” Leonard fought to keep his eyes open. “Oh … keep doing that.” 

 

Jim bit his lip. “You got it, doc."

 

"Damnit, don't call me that," Leonard got out, and his breath caught at Jim’s bright smile. “Don't mess with my work-life balance.”

 

"Okay." Jim leaned in to lick his way into Leonard's mouth, and need curled in Leonard's gut until they broke apart again. "I want to taste you."

 

Leonard closed his eyes, nearly undone by the idea of Jim's mobile mouth stretched around him. "Yeah," he urged, and forced his eyes open again, intent on watching the effect his words had on Jim. "Want your mouth on me. I'm negative,” he added, and reveled in the eager sound Jim made as he reached for the lube.

 

“I believe you.” Jim climbed over Leonard's thigh to settle between Leonard’s legs, then slicked the fingers of his right hand. “So’m I, but I’ll use a condom if you want. I’ve got mint and bubble-gum flavored,” he said, and grinned when Leonard dissolved in laughter. 

 

“Holy shit, you _are_ a frat boy.” 

 

“Hey, don’t knock ‘em till you’ve tried ‘em,” Jim scolded. He bent to press a kiss against the soft skin of Leonard's groin, and Leonard groaned deep as a finger slowly pushed inside him. 

 

“ _Jim_.” 

 

"Bones." Jim's eyes were shining. 

 

Any reply Leonard might have made was lost in a rush of sensation. Sweat broke out over his skin and he inhaled sharply as a second finger slid inside him.

 

Jim licked his lips and bent to take Leonard in his mouth. Leonard hissed at the overwhelming rush of sensation and clenched his eyes closed as he fought not to thrust up into that intense heat. He brought his hands up to lay on Jim's head and grunted as Jim's fingers curled inside him.

 

Jim took him deep, then let out a rumbling groan and brought his free hand up to rest on Leonard's hip. The vibration around Leonard’s cock made stars explode behind his eyelids. He wound his fingers into Jim's short, soft hair and sighed. 

 

Time lost all meaning as Leonard gave himself up to Jim's clever mouth and hands. His skin felt hot and tight as he floated, and his own harsh breaths mixed with Jim’s until Jim gave a plaintive moan.

 

Leonard forced his eyes open. His breath caught as he met Jim's gaze. Jim's blue eyes were watering from exertion and his lips stretched obscenely wide around Leonard as he sucked. Leonard dropped a hand to cup Jim’s cheek, his heart squeezing painfully as Jim leaned into the touch with another low noise of pleasure.

 

With a hoarse cry, Leonard unraveled. He stiffened as the orgasm roared through his body, finally leaving him boneless on the mattress. He shivered, panting and sex-stoned, his hand still on Jim’s cheek until Jim pulled off him.

 

"Goddamn, Bones. What are you doing to me?" Jim licked Leonard’s fingers before he hauled himself up over Leonard’s body. He rolled on top of Leonard with a low growl, his erection hot and rigid against Leonard's thigh.

 

Leonard's brain came back online in a rush. He pawed at the bed to find the lube, then turned kiss Jim, and heat ran through him as he tasted himself on Jim's tongue. He pushed Jim back onto the mattress and slicked his hands quickly, then reached between them. He stroked and teased until Jim let out a little keen, then bent to blow a gentle stream of air over the head of Jim's cock.

 

"Bones--oh  _fuck_.” Jim arched against the sheets, gripping Leonard’s shoulders hard. “I can't ... I gotta come.”

 

"I know," Leonard crooned. He fisted Jim harder and darted his tongue out to tease Jim's slit. "That's it."

 

Jim thrashed as he came, his rough shout echoing through the dark room. His cock pulsed onto Leonard's lips and chin, and Leonard gentled his touch as he worked Jim through his high. Jim’s hands were shaking when he finally pulled Leonard up and swiped at the mess on Leonard's chin and lips with a clumsy hand.

 

"Jesus. You are about the hottest thing I've ever seen, Bones." 

 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Leonard laughed as Jim pulled him close. 

 

They lay together, their skins sticky with sweat and lube and cum as they caught their breaths and chatted about meaningless things until Leonard smothered a yawn behind one hand. 

 

Jim made a grumpy noise as Leonard started moving. "Nope."

 

"Let me up, nerd."

 

"Shhhh.”

 

Leonard chuckled and fell back against the bed again. “Wouldn't have pegged you for a cuddler, Iowa.”

 

“We're afterglowing here, Bones, just keep on. Or off as the case may be."

 

Leonard's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

 

"I have no idea!" Jim admitted with goofy giggle that made Leonard grin.

 

They roused themselves at last to change the sheets and wash and Jim smiled after Leonard pulled a compact travel case from his satchel.

 

"You really do have an amazing array of shit in that bag."

 

"I've gotten stuck staying overnight in hospitals more times than I can count," Leonard replied. He stored his contacts in a travel case while Jim brushed his teeth. "It pays to have extra stuff, just in case."

 

Jim climbed back into bed when they were done and pouted as he watched Leonard pull his boxer-briefs back on.

 

"Is that another doctor thing or do you just not like sleeping nude?" he asked as Leonard sat down beside him.

 

Leonard switched off the bedside lamp and stretched out. "Doctor thing. You never know when you’re going to get dragged out of bed. I usually wear sleep pants, especially with Elliott the Wonder Dog roaming around."

 

Jim snorted. "Are you saying the dog is shy about nudity?"

 

"I'm saying the dog is an asshole," Leonard retorted. "He likes to jam that big, wet nose of his in places it doesn't belong, like anywhere he sees bare skin. Can't even make a cup of goddamned coffee in the morning without him sneaking up behind me and sliming my ass cheek with his face. He made Geoff scream so loud the other day I almost dropped my coffee." He grinned at Jim's helpless giggling.

 

"I wanna meet your dog, Bones," Jim declared after he'd finally calmed down. He burrowed into Leonard's side with a hum. "We should set up a play date with Elliott and Ginger after I get back from D.C."

 

Looping an arm over Jim's shoulder, Leonard ignored the sudden tightness in his chest. Jim was leaving in less than a week. Who knew when--hell, _if_ \--he'd be back in Boston? Burying his nose in Jim's hair, Leonard closed his eyes and breathed in the scents of shampoo and man.

 

"Sure, Jim. We can do that."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... that was some field trip, huh? I wonder if Jim locked his door? Heh.
> 
> The Four Square is a neighborhood pub and restaurant in Weymouth Landing.
> 
> I totally see Jim Kirk as the kind of person who says "Boo, you whore."


	10. Week 2--Thursday

**10\. Thursday**

 

"Bones."

 

Leonard surfaced slowly. The room around him was still dark and there was a body curled around his, all warm skin, lean limbs, and hard muscle. A finger slid along Leonard's belly, trailing fire over his skin before coming to rest around the base of his cock.

 

“Jim,” Leonard rumbled.

 

Heat curled through his stomach at Jim’s hum. There were things Leonard wanted to say to Jim, words too risky to speak aloud when Leonard wasn't muzzy with sleep and sex. He raised both hands instead and cupped Jim's face, then kissed him until Jim groaned and pulled back.

 

"You're not naked enough," Jim muttered.

 

Jim fumbled in the dark for a moment and the click of the lube bottle sent desire sliding down Leonard’s spine. Jim slid Leonard's shorts off, then pulled him close to slot their groins together. Leonard inhaled sharply as Jim took their half-hard cocks into one slick hand. Reaching down, Leonard slid his own fingers between Jim's and smiled as he felt Jim shudder.

 

They moved in the dark for an unknown time, pumping together, their mouths meeting and breaths mingling. Already, Leonard craved Jim's touch, Jim's tongue in his mouth, Jim's throaty murmurs as he urged Leonard on.

 

"Let me feel you, Bones."

 

Jim's free hand came to rest on the back of Leonard's neck and Leonard gasped as his nerves lit up with sensation. He moaned quietly as he tipped over the edge, his dick pulsing hot and sticky over their joined fingers. Leonard trembled as he came back to himself. He tightened his own grip and worked the slick of his cum over Jim’s erection. A moment later, Jim gave a whine and sagged against Leonard’s shoulder as he unraveled.

 

A selfish part of Leonard made him keep Jim close instead of moving to clean up and Jim responded in kind. He sprawled over Leonard, making a mess of them both as they caught their breaths.

 

"You're so disgusting right now," Leonard murmured at last.

 

"I don't see you doing anything about it, big guy," Jim chided. Reaching past Leonard in the dark, Jim tapped his phone on the nightstand to make its screen light up.

 

"And now your phone is disgusting,” Leonard told him. He grinned as the phone’s soft glow threw enough light to illuminate Jim's spectacular bedhead. “Oh, my. That is some kind of hairdon’t, kid.”

 

“I still look good,” Jim gloated, his eyes shining at Leonard through the gloom.

 

Leonard shook his head and sighed. Of course Jim looked good. “What are you doing?" he asked as Jim groped around under the sheets.

 

"Looking for something to clean up with,” Jim told him, then dragged Leonard’s boxers out with one hand. “Aha!"

 

"I dunno how much good those are gonna do," Leonard mused, "but I think I'm too tired to care."

 

"Mm, same." Jim leaned over to kiss Leonard. “I'm way too tired to change these sheets again, too.”

 

They’d started a half-hearted attempt to clean up when Leonard heard a door open somewhere downstairs.

 

"Sounds like your friends made it back safely," he murmured, listening to the sound of footsteps and mingled voices.

 

"They'll be busy raiding the kitchen in a minute." Jim tossed the boxers toward the bathroom and then dragged the bedding back over their bodies. "It's only one-thirty, and there’s couple of six-packs of Corona in the fridge. Don’t worry, though--the door's locked to keep out anyone who might be feeling extra friendly tonight."

 

Leonard laid back and closed his eyes after Jim killed the light on his phone. “You get lots of late night visitors?”

 

“Depends on the night, I suppose,” Jim murmured and molded himself against Leonard's side. "Only a couple of hours till sunrise. We need to up first if we want a shot at hot showers and coffee."

 

Leonard hummed. "Any chance Nyota did some baking?"

 

"I know where she keeps her stash. I'll cut you in if I'm feeling properly motivated."

 

"You asking me to prostitute myself for baked goods, Jim Kirk?" Jim's lips curled in a smile against Leonard's cheek.

 

"I'd never ask you to do that, Bones. _Spontaneous_ sexual acts are encouraged, however."

 

~oOo~

 

"Mornin'."

 

Leonard blinked at the grey light filtering past the shades on Jim's windows before he shut his eyes again.

 

"Ugh, no." Warmth lapped through him at Jim's low chuckle, and Leonard’s heart gave a little squeeze as a hand came to rest on his chest.

 

"Afraid so."

 

Leonard peeled his eyes open to examine Jim's fond, sleepy expression in the low light. "What time is it?"

 

"5:15. Time to get in the shower before the hot water runs low." He laughed as Leonard shot up beside him.

 

"You were serious?"

 

"Deadly serious, I'm afraid." Jim sat up and pushed down the bedding. "But don't panic--no one else will be up for another hour. Go ahead and use my shower," he added, nodding toward the bathroom as he clambered out of bed. "I'll use the shower by Carol's room. She hates when people use her bathroom in the morning before she does."

 

Leonard swung his legs off the bed with a sigh. "And you're purposely pissing her off why?"

 

"Because I can. Der. Besides, that’s how things work between Carol and me." Jim leaned to run a hand over Leonard’s hair before turning for the door. "Help yourself to coffee and whatever you want in the kitchen when you're done."

 

Leonard was relieved to learn Jim was right--the hot water was plentiful. He was tempted to linger under the spray again and let the heat soak into his pleasantly sore muscles, but squashed the greedy impulse with a sigh.

 

His clothes were neatly folded at the end of Jim's stripped bed and the house around him largely quiet as Leonard dressed. He heard faint music coming from somewhere as he stepped out into the hall and recognized the sound of a shower running behind a door he passed on his way to the stairs.

 

Leonard found the kitchen was empty, and he’d set up a cup of coffee to brew when a flash of color by the door caught his attention. Glancing up, he met the gaze of a slim woman he recognized from Jim's photos, her body wrapped in a red flannel bathrobe that set off her golden brown skin and dark curls.

 

Nyota gave Leonard a friendly smile. "Are you Leonard?"

 

The sputtering hiss of the coffee maker cut Leonard off as he started to reply. Nyota simply chuckled and moved to the refrigerator to open the door.

 

"Yes, ma'am, Leonard McCoy.

 

Nyota’s face lit up. "Oh, you're the doctor Jim met on the train!" she exclaimed softly. “It's good to meet you. Jim told me you were upstairs last night and I hoped I’d run into you today. Do you take milk or cream in your coffee, by the way?”

 

“I'd prefer milk if you have it, ma’am."

 

Nyota opened the door and plucked a half-gallon jug from a shelf before letting the door fall shut. "God, listen to you with the 'yes, ma'am,'" she said with a smile. Striding forward, she stuck out her right hand. "You’ve probably guessed that I’m Nyota."

 

Leonard's faced warmed as he shook Nyota’s hand. He'd known she was pretty from Jim's photos, but she was a total knockout in person and the way her big doe eyes gleamed as she regarded Leonard made him flush all over again.

 

"It's lovely to meet you, Nyota," he managed. He turned to the coffee maker and pulled the freshly brewed cup out, then offered it to her.

 

"Oh, you're sweet," she murmured, taking the cup in hand. "And you have no idea how much I need this." Setting it down, she uncapped the milk jug and poured out a dollop, then lifted it to her lips without even stirring its contents.

 

"Late night?" Leonard retrieved another cup from the cabinet over the coffee maker.

 

"In a manner of speaking, yeah." Nyota leaned against the counter and watched Leonard set the cup up to brew. "I stayed in to finish some paperwork while everyone was out at dinner and the house was quiet. It took a lot longer than I expected it to though, and I was only half-finished when I ran into Jim." She frowned. "What the heck time was that?"

 

Leonard glanced up. "Honestly, I'm not sure ... sometime after eight? Our train broke down and it took forever to get a tow into Weymouth Landing." He shrugged as Nyota's gaze became sympathetic. "I was going to wait for a bus, but Jim--"

 

"--told you not to be stupid and come stay with us," Nyota finished. She grinned at Leonard's laughter.

 

"Those were his exact words, actually."

 

"And I was right," Jim threw in as he strode into the kitchen with an armful of what looked like heavy sweaters. He laid them on one of the stools at the island before joining Leonard and Nyota at the counter. "Come on--you were practically frozen by the time we reached the station. The last thing I was going to make you do was stand outside waiting for a damned bus."

 

"I'd have put my foot in your ass if you had," Nyota told him, her voice mild.

 

Jim rolled his eyes. "Like you need an excuse to abuse me." He grunted as Nyota poked him hard in the side, then pulled Leonard in front of him like a human shield.

 

"Hey!"

 

"Her fingers are all pointy-stabby, Bones! Save me!"

 

"I'll hurt you both if wake up the whole goddamned house before I've had a second cup of coffee," Nyota warned over the coffee maker's hiss.

 

Jim pulled Leonard back against him. "You could shut me up with baked goods," he said, his smile evident to Leonard in his voice.

 

"Yes, by stuffing them directly into your mouth," Nyota scoffed. She set down her cup though, and moved toward the island to lay a hand on one of the drawers. She glanced back at Leonard and Jim with a smile. "How would you feel about pumpkin muffins with a cream cheese swirl?"

 

Before either could answer, Leonard's stomach gave a mighty growl. Jim smothered his laughter against Leonard's shoulder while Nyota rolled her eyes, and Leonard set to work brewing a third cup of coffee.

 

They chatted over their breakfast of muffins, sliced apples, and wedges of sharp cheddar cheese. Leonard listened to Jim and Nyota tease each other and was charmed by their easy affection. Now and then, he heard others stirring on the floor above them and occasional low noises drifted through a door at the far end of the kitchen.

 

"That's Scotty," Jim explained after catching Leonard glancing at the door. "I took your advice and told him he could stay here instead of breaking his back on his sister's couch. He was all over it and drove over here Tuesday night as soon as we got off the phone."

 

"So I take it that’s Janice Rand’s room, then. Does she know it's been hijacked?" Leonard wanted to know.

 

"She does, actually," Nyota replied, then smirked as Jim's brow furrowed. "Janice is _in_ there with Scotty."

 

Jim boggled. "What!?"

 

Nyota leaned over to cover Jim's mouth with her hand. "Shh!" She frowned as Jim began mumbling against her fingers. "What?"

 

Jim pulled his head back out of her reach. "I said 'when the fuck did that happen?’"

 

"Last night, apparently," Nyota said. "Hikaru invited her out to the bar like he always does. To everyone’s surprise she showed and Spock told me she and Scotty got ‘friendly' over drinks and dinner. He swears he heard Janice tell Scotty the bed was big enough to share."

 

“There might not be anything going on,” Leonard pointed out. “Maybe they just went to sleep.”

 

"Unbelievable." Jim looked slightly dazed. "Think she's finally moving in?"

 

Nyota shrugged. "Maybe?"

 

"That'd be just like her now there's a strange man parked in her bed."

 

"That strange man will be parked in _your_ bed by this time next week, buddy," Nyota countered.

 

"Scotty's subletting my room while I'm in D.C.," Jim said when Leonard caught his eye. "Gives him some time to find a place and saves me paying rent for a couple of months. Scotty works a later shift than me, though--probably won't show his face out here until eight."

 

Leonard nodded absently. He couldn't help his sense of melancholy that the chaotic but oddly enjoyable daily exchanges he'd been sharing with Jim were nearly at an end. They hadn’t known each other long, but Leonard liked spending time with Jim, even outside of his feelings of attraction. They were already a bit more than casual friends--maybe, given a little more time, there could be more between them than casual sex, too.

 

"You okay, Bones?"

 

Leonard looked up to meet Jim's questioning gaze. "Sure. Trying to decide if another cup of coffee would be a good idea or a bad one."

 

"Actually, we should get going." Jim got to his feet and gathered up their plates and cups. "You can make one in a travel mug if you want, though. And I brought you a sweater to wear under your coat." He nodded at the pile of heavy knits he’d laid on the empty stool.

 

Leonard smiled. "I won’t freeze to death on the way to the station, Jim.”

 

“I know,” Jim replied, “but it’s negative five Fahrenheit out there, big guy, and only getting colder. That's why one of those sweaters is for me.”

 

~oOo~

 

Jim let out a long whistle as Leonard stepped up to the bar over twelve hours later. "Tough day, dear?" he asked, pushing a beer across the table.

 

"I’ve had better.” Leonard dropped his satchel between his feet. His day had been a shitfest starting the moment he and Jim parted ways in the terminal that morning. He didn't really want to think about any of it, though--especially the worrying news he’d gotten from Jenn Hannity about the patient who called him Dr. Bones--so he gave Jim a strained smile and lifted the glass of beer. "Thanks for this."

 

Jim shrugged and watched Leonard take a long sip. "You wanna talk about it?"

 

"Not really." Leonard put his glass down. "My day kind of went sideways," he offered anyway. "Lots of ... stuff. We were short staffed at the office. Christine and I had a misunderstanding, but she left before we could hash it out. And I got some news about a patient.”

 

“Uh-oh.” Jim’s brows drew together. “Bad news?”

 

“Too soon to tell,” Leonard conceded. “I’ll know more tomorrow. In other news, I had beef jerky and Gatorade for lunch and it did a number on my stomach. Joss called and _then_ Geoff messaged me to let me know the dog was being a bigger weirdo than usual last night."

 

 _“Not to mention you’ll be gone in a couple of days and I’m going to fucking miss you.”_ Drawing a deep breath, Leonard shoved aside the unspoken confession and met Jim’s gaze.

 

"What did he do?" Jim's expression was serious as he stared at Leonard. 

 

"Who, the dog?"

 

"No--Joss. What did Joss do to get you all riled up?"

 

"Oh." Leonard rubbed a hand over his hair as considered how to respond. "He emailed me trying to guilt me into having dinner. He does that every now and again ‘cause he’s got it in his head we need to be friends again. Like we used to be," he added as one of Jim's brows rose.

 

"Meaning ..?"

 

"Friends with all the added benefits." Leonard sipped his beer again before he continued speaking. "I've made my peace with Joss, but I'm not eager to repeat history."

 

"You don't feel like you can trust him."

 

“No, I don’t,” Leonard replied. “Not at that level, anyway. And the fact he tries to guilt me into sex tells me I’m right.”

 

Jim pursed his lips for a moment before speaking. "I'm sorry."

 

Leonard waved him off. "It's fine. I’m fine with being friends on _my_ terms and I'm not going to waste energy worrying about it in the meantime." Leonard mustered up a wry grin that seemed to lighten Jim's expression.

 

"And Elliott the Wonder Dog?" Jim asked.

 

"He pulled everything off my bed last night and made a nest on the floor. Geoff found him before he went to bed and figured it was easier to just let Elliott be than chase him off. So now I have dog on my sheets for the second time this week." He rubbed his forehead with his fingers and glared at Jim, who was smiling into his beer. "It's not funny."

 

"Are you kidding me? It's fucking adorable."

 

"Yeah, well it's all Geoff's fault. He's the one who let that mangy animal sleep on me in the first place and now the dog thinks the bed and everything on it is his."

 

Jim shook his head. "Elliott doesn’t care about the bed, man--he missed you last night.”

 

"What?"

 

"He missed _you_ , Bones!"

 

"You shut your whore mouth."

 

Leonard grinned as Jim’s laughter drew curious and admiring glances from the patrons around them. "You done?" He took another sip from his glass when Jim swiped at his eyes.

 

"Oh, I'm just getting started."

 

"Okay, then." Leonard nodded at Jim's glass. "Why don't you tell me about your day, dear, while I order up something to eat and another round?"

 

Jim smiled brightly. "Another beer for me, please. Oh, hey, I had lunch with Scotty today and got the scoop on Janice Rand."

 

Gratitude rolled over Leonard as he listened to Jim’s gossip. Slowly he set aside his worries, and let himself relax.

 

“You look better,” Jim offered as they boarded the 7:40. “Or less like you’re about to barf into your briefcase, anyway. You want to talk about anything?”

 

“Naw. I can’t tell you about a lot of it anyway, what with the doctor-patient confidentiality and all. Thanks, though." As they sat down, Leonard's fingers came to rest on the collar of the navy cable sweater Jim had loaned him that morning. “I should give this back."

 

“No, don’t.” Jim put a staying hand on Leonard’s. “Just hang on to it for now--I’ve got others and I can get it from you next time I’m back in town.

 

“Okay,” Leonard replied, working to keep his tone light. His stomach flipped with nerves as Jim’s expression sobered. “What’s the matter?”

 

“Nothing. Hey, you wanna have dinner with me?”

 

Leonard’s brows rose. “What, tonight?”

 

“Why not? We can grab something by the station near my place.”

 

“Shit, I wish I could. But Geoff’s on call again and I’ve got to get home before Elliott starts rethinking the whole housebroken thing.” Jim’s frown made Leonard’s heart squeeze a little. “Sorry about that.”

 

Jim gave Leonard a small smile as the train began its slow slide away from South Station. “Raincheck then. When I get back from DC, you are taking me out for dinner at the venue of my choosing.” His smug expression made Leonard laugh through his melancholy.

 

“Wait, why am I the one doing the buying?”

 

Jim rolled his eyes. “Because you’ll be glad to see me again, Bones. Obviously.”

 

Leonard sighed and reached to brush his knuckles against Jim’s. He smiled at Jim’s soft expression of pleased surprise. “Sounds like a plan, Iowa. Sounds like a fine plan to me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. 
> 
> I made those [Pumpkin Cream Cheese Swirl Muffins](http://www.thenovicechefblog.com/2015/11/pumpkin-cream-cheese-swirl-muffins/), by the way and they are stupid good.
> 
> Thank you for reading and your lovely comments and encouragement!


	11. Week 2--Friday

**11\. Friday**

 

“Are you still angry with me?” Christine’s brows drew together as Leonard met her gaze across the table.

 

Leonard frowned. “No ..?”

 

“No?”

 

“Is there an echo in here?”

 

“No, but we’ve been sitting here for over twenty minutes, Leo, and you haven’t said a word to me beyond ‘good morning, Christine.’”

 

“I’m not angry.” Leonard lowered his tablet with a sigh. “I really wish you’d stop harping on me about things I can’t control, though.”

 

“Meaning Jim.”

 

“Yes, meaning Jim. I know you mean well, but--”

 

“I do, Leo,” Christine cut in, her expression contrite. “I’m only a pain in your ass because I care about you.”

 

“I know that.”

 

“I care about Jim, too,” she added. “And I just want you both to be happy. Together.”

 

_"Now arriving at East Braintree/Weymouth Landing. Doors will open on the right."_

 

“Because the two of you are so well suited for each other it’s kind of sickening,” Christine continued. “I just don’t understand why you don’t _tell_ Jim that you like him.”

 

Leonard narrowed his eyes at Christine as the train slowed in its approach to the station platform. “What is this, the third grade?”

 

“Especially after the other night, Leo!”

 

“Christine, I swear to God--”

 

Christine held her hands up in mock surrender. “Okay. I’ll butt out, I promise. I won’t say another word.”

 

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Leonard muttered.

 

Christine stuck out her tongue as the train doors slammed open. With a grudging smile, Leonard pulled a thermos from his bag and handed it over the table to his nosy, well-meaning friend, while more passengers streamed into the aisle beside them. Oddly, Jim was not among them.

 

After several silent moments, Christine and Leonard exchanged a look.

 

“Where is he?” Christine wondered.

 

Leonard glanced back over the seat backs, scanning past the passengers in the aisle. “I don’t know. Maybe he got a ride.” He tried not to let his disappointment show as he looked back at Christine.

 

“Did he message you?”

 

“No, but that doesn’t necessarily mean anything. He could be running late for all we know.”

 

“So late,” a familiar voice announced, surprising them both, and suddenly Jim was there, slipping past the other passengers holding a large duffel bag. Jim dropped into the seat beside Leonard as the train’s doors slammed closed, breathless but smiling, his face red under his black beanie.

 

Leonard reached to help Jim arrange his bags and scowled as he noticed a tremor in Jim’s hands. “Jesus, Jim, what happened?”

 

“Nothing,” Jim replied as he settled against the seat back. He pawed at his hat with one hand. “Was packing for my trip and left the house late. Had to run the last block when I heard the train whistle.”

 

“It’s too goddamned cold to be running outside,” Leonard grumbled as he pulled the second thermos from his satchel. “You’re lucky you didn’t slip on the ice and break your fool neck.”

 

Jim wheezed out a laugh. “I know. But hey, I made it in one piece. I even have something to share.” He waggled his eyebrows as Leonard’s gaze snapped up. “Madeleines, to be specific.”

 

Jim pulled a plastic container from his bag, and Christine oohed as he revealed the small, beautifully golden sponge cakes inside it. “Nyota made them with orange rind and brown butter,” he told them, “and they’re like the best breakfast food you’ve ever had. What better way to ensure you have a better day, Bones, than to start the morning with cake?” Jim cracked open his thermos with a happy-sounding sigh. 

 

“Well, only a fool would argue with that,” Leonard remarked, and took two of the shell-shaped cakes with a smile. “You need to give me your address so I can send Nyota a thank you note for all of the amazing food you’ve been bringing us.”

 

"Please put my name on it too," Christine mumbled around a mouthful. "And Geoff's of course. Oh, my God, these are delicious."

 

“That’s completely unnecessary, guys.” Jim wrapped his fingers around his cup of tea with a broad grin. “But Nyota will love it.”

 

Christine sighed. “I’m not sure what I’ll miss more next week, Iowa, you or the baked goods.”

 

Jim made an offended sound, and he drew his handsome features into a scowl that made Leonard choke on a mouthful of cake. “The correct answer is you’ll miss _me_ , Christine.” Jim put down his cup and whacked Leonard’s back with one hand.

 

“I don’t know,” Christine teased. “I’ve really grown accustomed to these tea parties, but I’m not sure they’ll be the same without the pastries.”

 

“Hey, I get it.” Jim pushed his cup of tea toward Leonard who took a sip. “Hell, I’d make Nyota move to D.C. with me if it wasn’t for Spock.”

 

Leonard’s jaw dropped slightly as he handed the cup back to Jim. “Wait, were you and Nyota a thing once upon a time?”

 

“What? No! Oh, no, no, no.” Jim shook his head. “Nyota and I … We work as friends, but I’m pretty sure we’d kill each other if we tried to be anything else.”

 

“You mean she’d kill you,” Leonard put in.

 

“Totally,” Jim agreed. “Even if I were interested, I wouldn’t have a snowball’s chance in hell. I just meant I’ll miss having her a floor away while I’m out of town. Spock too, for that matter.”

 

“No one else?” Leonard teased, and cocked his head after Jim shrugged. “What’s that mean?”

 

“Gary and Hikaru have a road trip planned to D.C. for next weekend and I get the feeling it won’t be the only one. Plus Carol’s moving back to D.C., too, so I’ll probably see her all the time.”

 

Leonard nearly dropped his food. “Say what now?”

 

“Carol grew up in Georgetown,” Jim explained, “and her parents still live there. She’s been talking about how she’s had it with the New England winters and living with so many people. She thinks moving back to D.C. would be good for her career, et cetera.” Jim shrugged again, but his normally open face seemed to close off just slightly. “It’ll be nice to see a friendly face at any rate.”

 

 _“Sure, when she’s not busy putting you down,”_ Leonard couldn’t help thinking. He shoved a piece of cake in his mouth to shut himself up and felt a pang of guilt. Leonard didn’t know Carol. While it was clear she and Jim didn’t see eye to eye on a lot of things, they had history together Leonard couldn’t begin to understand. If Carol could provide Jim with creature comforts while he adjusted to a new city, Leonard wouldn’t hold it against her. Or he’d try not to, anyway.

 

Leonard pretended Christine wasn’t staring at him from across the table and gave Jim a smile. “Tell me about the apartment you’ll be renting in D.C.”

 

~oOo~

 

It was 5:30 p.m. the next time Leonard entered South Station terminal, and his steps were slow as he made his way toward _The Tavern_. His day had been rotten, despite Jim's cake-filled promise that morning. The last thing Leonard wanted to do was sit through a dinner party, but he knew there was no getting out of it--Geoff and a group of their friends were already preparing dinner at the house in Scituate. What’s more, Leonard knew he shouldn’t be alone, brooding about Jim and work, and one patient in particular.

 

Leonard’s thoughts were so tangled, he literally walked past Jim on his way to the bar. A gentle touch on his shoulder finally cut through the haze, and he blinked as Jim clear blue gaze fixed on his own.

 

“Bones!”

 

“Jim, hey.” Leonard ran a hand over his head as he made himself focus. “What are you--aren’t you going to Philly tonight?”

 

“Yep. Waiting on the Acela now. Well, _we’re_ waiting.” Jim inclined his head toward a table on Leonard’s left, where several people sat sharing platters of food and pitchers of beer.

 

“Ah. I didn’t realize it was a group trip.” Leonard nodded as Nyota caught his eye and raised his hand to return her wave.

 

“Eh, you know how it is,” Jim replied. “Gary and Hikaru started talking about tagging along, then Spock, Nyota, Carol, Pavel …”

 

“Sounds like business as usual to me.” Leonard gave Jim a smile to show he was teasing, but Jim’s expression grew serious.

 

“You okay, big guy? Cause if you don’t mind me saying so, you don’t look so good.”

 

“Gee, thanks.” Leonard made to move past him, only to come to standstill as Jim’s hand closed around his elbow.  

 

“Wait. I didn’t mean that the way it sounded.” Jim sighed, his expression so earnest and concerned Leonard’s irritation disappeared. “I meant--”

 

“I know,” Leonard cut in, gently this time. “I had a shitty day and it’s put me in a shitty mood, that’s all. I’m sorry for snapping at you.”

 

Jim’s face fell further. “Patient troubles?”

 

“Yeah. The kid who calls me Dr. Bones.”

 

“Damn. You want to talk about it?”

 

“You know I can’t.” Leonard shook his head, grateful Jim cared enough to ask. “Besides, listening to me moan about work is no way for you to start off your weekend.”

 

“Oh, God, I don’t care about that,” Jim scoffed, then hitched a thumb over his shoulder. “Why don’t you come sit down for a minute?”

 

“Naw. Christine’s on her way here to meet me and I don’t want to butt in on your party.”

 

“It’s not a party yet, Bones--it’s snacks and drinks, and you won’t be interrupting. Besides, I saw from the board the 6:20’s on time, so you’ve got a little while before you have to start battling the crowds.”

 

Leonard allowed Jim to steer him to the table and sit him beside a curly-haired youth who immediately poured Leonard a glass of beer. Jim sat on Leonard's other side and made the introductions, while Leonard looked around at Jim’s friends and tried his best to summon a little Southern charm.

 

Their faces were familiar, thanks to Jim’s photos, and each was startlingly young and attractive. The young man next to Leonard was the neighbor, Pavel, all big blue eyes and Eastern European accent. Nyota was even lovelier than Leonard remembered and dressed all in black like her boyfriend, Spock, whose dark clothes set off his pale skin and patrician features. Where Nyota was warm, Spock was cool, and the way they looked at one another was enough to make Leonard’s cheeks heat.

 

Then there was Carol, golden and beautiful like Jim but without his goofy cuteness. She was, Leonard thought, almost unsettlingly serene. Her green eyes were bright as she looked at Leonard and her smile perfect, but her elegant clothes and bearing made him feel rumpled in his navy shirt and striped tie.

 

Leonard wasn’t a vain man. He knew he was attractive--more so than might be considered average--and he’d never suffered for attention from both men and women. Being surrounded by Jim’s happy, shiny friends after the day he'd had didn't exactly work wonders for Leonard's ego, though. He felt scruffy and staid and … really fucking _old_ in comparison, which was the last thing he needed.

 

“Gary and Hikaru took an earlier train,” Jim told him, then nudged a spinach dip platter Leonard’s way. “They’ll be sorry they missed you, but they decided to go ahead to help Gaila get ready for the rest of us. Gaila’s the birthday girl and reason we’re all taking the trip in the first place. You sure you don’t want something to eat?” he added, and reached for the basket of hot wings even as Leonard shook his head.

 

“No, thanks. Geoff and some of our friends are back at my place making dinner right now.”

 

Jim’s expression brightened. “Oh, right. Christine told me you were hosting a dinner party.”

 

“Christine is constructed entirely of lies.” Leonard cleared his throat as Carol raised her brows. “She's a friend of mine,” he explained, “and _she_ is the one throwing the dinner party.”

 

Nyota reached over to pat Leonard’s hand. “That doesn’t sound so bad. At least you don’t have to cook! What’s the occasion?”

 

“There isn’t one,” Leonard fibbed with a smile. “My friends have cabin fever and want a night out of the house.”

 

“And they’ve commandeered your house to do it,” Carol guessed.

 

Leonard nodded. “Pretty much.”

 

“Bones wouldn’t turn them down.” Jim shrugged as everyone’s eyes turned toward him. “He’s much less of a curmudgeon than he’d lead you to believe,” he added, then squawked as Leonard poked him hard in the side.

 

Spock arched a dark brow. “This declaration is puzzling, Jim, considering you have known Dr. McCoy for less than a fortnight.”

 

“He's not wrong, actually," Leonard admitted. "Christine suggested cooking at my place and I didn’t have enough energy to argue against her. And as Nyota said, why would I complain? There’ll be great food and wine and company, and it’s not like it’s a hardship.”

 

“It sounds like a very pleasant time,” Carol agreed.

 

“Of course, the last time we had what was supposed to be a simple dinner, it turned into a three-day sleepover party.” Leonard sipped his beer and tried not to laugh as Spock made a face and shuddered delicately.

 

“I hope that is not the case this time, Dr. McCoy,” he said.

 

Carol rolled her eyes. “Oh, come now. A sleepover party isn’t dissimilar to what we’ll be doing this weekend, Spock. At least Dr. McCoy has the luxury of being able to enjoy an extended party in the comfort of his own home.”

 

“It’s Leo, ma’am, please.”

 

Carol smiled. “Oh, goodness, I can’t believe you just called me ‘ma’am.’”

 

“I said the same thing when I met him!” Nyota exclaimed. “It’s, like, the best thing ever.”

 

Spock frowned minutely as he looked between Nyota and Carol. “You act as though no one in your lives treats you with politeness.”

 

“That’s because they think we were raised by wolves,” Jim told him.

 

Carol shook her head and though she was smiling, there was a hardness in her eyes Leonard didn’t like. “That’s because you often act as though you were raised by wolves, Jimmy. Honestly, I can’t imagine what you and Leo have been talking about during the last two weeks.” 

 

Jim snorted out a laugh. “We talked about a lot of things, Carol. Bones is an interesting guy.”

 

“Well, that’s what I mean. He’s a doctor and you’re a glorified toymaker.”

 

Leonard hastened to jump in as Jim’s jaw tightened. “Actually, I was more than interested in what Jim had to say about his projects, ma’am.” He made himself smile politely as Carol looked at him askance. “The work people like Jim do is changing the way doctors do their jobs. I’m a surgeon, you see. And surgical robots make it possible to cut smaller incisions, which mean decreased blood loss, less pain, and quicker healing time for my patients.”

 

“Dr. McCoy is quite correct,” Spock added. His smooth voice belied the coolness of the gaze he directed at Carol. “Advances in robotically-assisted surgery continue to enhance the capabilities of surgeons around the world. They may eventually lead to remote surgery in which a surgeon like Dr. McCoy can successfully perform even the most delicate procedures from anywhere on the planet.”

 

Leonard blinked, then looked from Spock to Jim. The three of them shared a smile before Leonard tipped his glass toward Spock. “Well said, Mr. Spock--well said, indeed.”

 

“Hey, Leo," Nyota said, her eyes on the door. "Is that your friend Christine by any chance?”

 

Leonard looked up in surprise at her question and followed Nyota's gaze to the tavern’s door where Christine stood, dripping with snow. She was smiling as she made her way toward the table and carrying a rainbow striped shopping bag in each hand.

 

“I should have guessed I’d find you two together.” Christine waved both Leonard and Jim off as they stood to offer their seats. “Thanks, but we should probably get out there, Leo. The 6:20’s due in about fifteen minutes and we need seats with these bags.”

 

Leonard took one of the bags from Christine as he made quick introductions. He barely managed not to roll his eyes as he heard Carol mutter something to Jim about spending more time with doctors.

 

“It’s nice to meet you all after hearing so much from Jim,” Christine told them after the hellos had finished. “And thank you so much for the baked goods you’ve been sending, Nyota! You made our commute a lot more pleasant this past week.”

 

“Oh, it was my pleasure and besides, it was Jim’s idea--I just helped.” Nyota focused her gaze on the striped bag in Christine’s hand. “Is that from _Sweet Garrett’s_? Their red velvet cupcakes are to die for!”

 

“I agree,” Christine told her, “though Leonard has _almost_ converted me to the banana peanut butter.”

 

Jim bit his lip. “Oh, Lord.”

 

“They’re so good,” Leonard told him. “Almost as good as the key lime.”

 

"Guh."

 

“Leo and Geoff are working their way through the flavors menu,” Christine told Jim. “And if they’re willing to share, they’ll be able to knock a few more flavors off the list tonight.”

 

“Wait, what?” Leonard looked down in awe at the bakery bags. "Are these _all_ cupcakes?"

 

“Not all, no. There’s a box of cookies, too, including those raspberry meringues you like so much.”

 

Leonard drew her into a one-armed hug. “This is why you are my favorite.”

 

“Too bad you can’t stick birthday candles in meringues.” Christine met Leonard's glare with an evil smile as he let her go.

 

“Why are you such a bitch, woman?”

 

“Because it takes one to know one, honey,” Christine crooned back.

 

“Is today your birthday, Bones?” Jim’s brow was creased when Leonard looked at him, and he frowned as Leonard shook his head.

 

“No, it’s not. My birthday was earlier in the week.”

 

“We’re having dinner tonight to celebrate though,” Christine said.

 

“And we agreed there would be no candles,” Leo shot back.

 

“Hey, _you_ agreed there would be no candles. I just nodded my head and looked encouraging whenever you paused for breath.”

 

“Are you saying I made an agreement with myself?”

 

“I’m saying you like to hear yourself talk.” Christine glanced at Jim, who was trying not to smile, and then back to Leonard again. “But I’m willing to honor your ‘no candles’ demand, at least for tonight because I know your day was crap.”

 

“Thank God for small miracles.” Leonard shouldered his satchel and then looked around at Jim and his friends. “I guess that’s my cue. It was nice meeting everyone and good to see you again, Nyota.” He couldn’t help grinning as Nyota blew him a kiss. “Y’all have a good time in Philly."  

 

“I’ll walk with you guys,” Jim told him with an easy smile. “I’ve gotta use the restroom anyway.”

 

Leonard pushed back a flutter of nerves as they walked out to the terminal and a chorus of goodbyes rang out behind them. He nearly ran in to Christine after she stopped short a few feet outside the restaurant door.

 

“What are you--?”

 

“I’ll meet you under the departures board,” she told him, then held out a hand for the shopping bag Leonard was holding. Christine turned to Jim, her expression fond. “Have fun in D.C., Iowa. And keep in touch, or my impression of you as a sweet, well-meaning hayseed will be forever damaged.”

 

“See you around, Christine.” Jim leaned in to press a kiss against her cheek and grinned as she chuckled in reply.

 

“Not if I see you first!” she told him airily before making her way into the crowd.

 

Leonard licked his lips as Jim turned to meet his gaze. “I’ll text you Christine’s number,” he murmured. “I know she’d love to hear from you, even if it’s only once in a while.”

 

“Sure, I’d like that.” Jim worried his bottom lip with his teeth as an unusual silence stretched between them and his expression grew troubled. “Why didn’t you tell me about your birthday?”

 

“I don’t make a big deal about the day. Haven’t since I was in my teens.”

 

“You still should have told me. We could have had dinner or something.”

 

“We did have dinner.” Leonard ignored the heat creeping up the back of his neck and stepped forward to hold Jim’s stare. “We had dinner in your kitchen on my birthday. You made turkey sandwiches, poured some very good wine, and then we shared a box of chocolate-covered cranberries.”

 

Jim’s eyes grew wide. “Your birthday was Wednesday. Your birthday was Wednesday, and we spent it together.”

 

“Yeah.” Leonard smiled shyly. “First birthday I’ve enjoyed in a couple of years,” he added, and his whole body warmed with satisfaction as Jim reached out and pulled him into a hug.

 

The buzz of the world around them seemed to fade. Closing his eyes, Leonard wound his arms around Jim and drew him in. He pressed his nose against the side of Jim’s neck and breathed him in, and they stood silent for several long moments, wrapped up in one another as the crowds moved around them. Leonard’s chest was tight when he finally pulled back enough to see the slightly dazed expression in Jim’s blue eyes.

 

“Bones, I … this is going to sound dumb, but I can’t believe I’m not going to see you on Monday morning.”

 

“We can talk whenever you want. You’ve got my number and I know you’re not shy about using it.”

 

Jim chuckled. “Okay. Just remember you’re the one who said I could call when I’m freaking out in D.C.”

 

“So call me.” Leonard raised one hand to cup Jim’s cheek, his gaze steady as Jim’s smile faded. “You’re not going to freak out in D.C., Jim--you’re gonna be great. And I’m looking forward to hearing all about it.”

 

Jim’s throat worked as his hand came up to cover Leonard’s, but his eyes were shining. “Thanks, Bones.”

 

“Don’t mention it. And especially not to Christine. I’ve already got my hands full dealing with her and the goddamned birthday candles.” Leonard smiled as his friend’s laughter rang out, and the bright sound made it just a little easier to step back and let Jim go.

 

~oOo~

 

Late that night, after hours filled with laughter, music, drink, and food, Leonard made his way to the sunroom tucked away at the back of the house he shared with Geoff. Standing at glass doors that opened out onto a deck, he sipped a glass of wine and gazed over the darkened, frozen landscape of the back yard. It wasn’t long before he heard the sound of doggy nails clicking over the hardwood floors and Elliott the black and white dog came to press against Leonard’s leg.

 

Leonard dropped a hand to gently scritch behind Elliott’s ears, enjoying the heat and bulk of the dog's body, then looked down to meet Elliott's gaze through the gloom.

 

“You ready to make some changes around here, big dog?” He grinned as Elliott huffed out a low noise, then turned to look back out the window. “Yeah, me too.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hesitated in posting this chapter after the rollercoaster week so many of us are having. If you want to yell at me, I understand. But let me note there are still several chapters in the story left to be told. 
> 
> Generally, I'm very fond of Carol Marcus, so I’m not sure why she’s such a booger in this story :/
> 
> I made Sweet Garrett’s Bakery up, but it’s modeled after Crumbs Bake Shops.
> 
> I fiddled with this a bit--if you spot any crazy errors, feel free to point them out and I'll fix.
> 
> Love and light, friends. <3


	12. Month 1--March

**Part 3**

 

**12\. Month 1--March**

 

“Bones, come on.”

 

“No.”

 

“Dude.”

 

“I’m not doing it, Jim.”

 

“Bones, get up off your ass and show me your apartment!”

 

Leonard let out a combination groan-curse. He glared at Jim, who was grinning at him from a video chat app on Leonard’s tablet. “Y’know, I worked all weekend. I’m _tired_. I need food and a shower and ten hours of sleep.

 

“Which you will have _after_ you show me around your place.”

 

“There are still boxes everywhere and the place is a mess.”

 

Jim rolled his eyes. “Bullshit. Christine told me you guys spent Friday night unpacking the whole place. She says it’s cleaner than Geoff’s place and Geoff didn’t even move.”

 

“I should have never given you that woman’s number,” Leonard muttered.

 

“Yeah, well you did, and good thing too, otherwise I wouldn’t know you were sitting there _lying to me_ instead of showing me your new apartment.”

 

“Fine!” Leonard roared, though he was grinning as he hauled himself to his feet. Holding up the tablet, Leonard faced it away from himself so Jim could see the mostly empty space around him.

 

“Hmmm. Place looks good,” Jim commented as Leonard slowly walked from the living area into the kitchen. “The real estate listing didn’t do justice to all of those windows. What’s that gate thing I saw at the foot of the stairs?”

 

“It’s a dog gate,” Leonard replied. “The couple who lived here last had two Jack Russell terriers. The only way they found to make sure the dogs stayed off the bed upstairs was to keep them down _here_ using the gate. I figured I’d leave it up.”

 

“Not that you have rules about _your_ dog sleeping on your bed.”

 

“Oh, I have rules. They just go unfollowed. Wonder Dog doesn’t usually sneak into bed until the middle of the night anyway. He’s clearly figured out I won’t tell him to get down if I’m already snoring.”

 

Jim snorted out a laugh. “You are a mess, man. At least your house isn’t right? Where’s all your stuff?”

 

“You’re looking at most of it,” Leonard said. He walked back out to the living area and gazed around the space. Other than the television, a small futon, and a few framed photos on the walls, there wasn’t much to look at.

 

“Are you sure you really live there?”

 

“Oh, shut up.” Leonard dropped one hand to rest on Elliott’s head as the dog got up to meet him. “I left a lot of stuff behind when Joss and I split, and didn’t need much when I lived with Geoff.”

 

“Fair enough. The stairs go up to the second floor, right?”

 

Leonard walked toward the staircase. “Yep. Master bed and bath are on the second level, along with the stairs to access the roof deck.”

 

Jim’s whistle sounded through the tablet’s speaker. “Damn, son. What are you going to do with all that space?”

 

“I have no idea.” Leonard chuckled as he climbed the stairs. “But I’ve been here less than a week, so I really haven’t had much chance to think about it.”

 

Moving to a desk he’d placed near the windows on the second level, Leonard settled into the chair. The dog sat on the floor by Leonard's foot and as Leonard set the tablet on the desktop, a little thrill ran through him. It felt good to be on his own again and back in the city.

 

“Nyota and Spock said they’d take me shopping for furniture next weekend,” he told Jim. “That’ll help make it seem less like an empty warehouse.”

 

Jim’s expression brightened. “Oh, hey, that reminds me! Nyota was accepted into the professional pastry program at The Cambridge School of Culinary Arts. She’s planning to give notice next Monday.”

 

Leonard clapped his hands together. “Hot damn!”  

 

“She’s super jazzed. Pavel's going to help her get an internship at a one of the bakeries in town. She'll probably tell you all this when you go shopping, by the way, so maybe act like you’re surprised.”

 

“Nyota will see through me in two seconds--she _knows_ you and I talk y’know.” Leonard smiled as Jim laughed in response.

 

“You’re right. She’s going to want to talk to you about apartments, too. Spock’s already looking for a new job so they can move into the city.”

 

“They’re not moving to Cambridge?”

 

“She says she wants to be on the Boston side of the Charles.” Jim shrugged. “God only knows why.”

 

“Hey, that means I’ll finally be able to up a play date with the pets,” Leonard gloated.

 

“Only if you guys Skype me in too! How does Elliott like the new digs anyway?” Jim wanted to know.

 

Leonard chuckled as Elliott’s ears pricked up at the sound of his own name. The big dog got to his feet and nosed at the tablet’s screen, tail wagging while Leonard ran a hand over his back and Jim crooned at him.

 

“Elliott has settled right in,” Leonard told Jim. “He likes his dog walker, has the run of the apartment while I’m at work, and made some friends at the dog park. It’s like he’s lived here his whole life.”

 

“I’m really glad you took him with you,” Jim said after Elliott finally settled back onto his haunches.

 

“Yeah, me too.” Leonard replied with a sigh. “I still can’t get him to sleep on the floor instead of my bed, but I couldn’t leave him behind. I feel a little guilty about it because I think Geoff misses him but … it felt right like the right thing to do.”

 

“That’s because it _was_ right.” Jim shook his head. “Elliott would be miserable back in Scituate with you gone, Bones, and so would you. You may still not believe you have any right to claim him, but it’s pretty clear to me that Elliott claimed you. You’re his person.”

 

“I suppose you’re right.” Leonard’s hum turned suddenly into a yawn. “Excuse me.”

 

Jim shook his head with a grin. “You need dinner and some sleep, dude.”

 

“I know this, dude.”

 

“What’s for dinner?”

 

“A sleep smoothie.”

 

“A _what_?”

 

Leonard grinned lazily at Jim’s grimace. “Nyota gave me a recipe for a smoothie with bananas and cherry juice and all kinds of yummy shit. She makes them for Spock and they both swear it’ll put me out like a light. Not that I’ll really need help falling asleep tonight, but I’m too lazy to cook anything.” He eyed his friend’s dark blue dress shirt. “What about you? You got plans tonight?”

 

“I do, yes. Carol and I are meeting her friends for dinner and I intend to a steak the size of my head.”

 

“No one can eat that much meat, Jim.”

 

“Please fuck yourself, Bones.” Jim smiled as Leonard burst out laughing. “Carol wants to go to the movies afterward, but I’ll probably come back here.”

 

“That doesn’t sound like you.”

 

“Eh, I’ve got a lot of work to do.”

 

Leonard cocked his head, his brows drawing together. “Things okay with you and your lady?”

 

Jim shrugged. “Carol’s not my lady, man, you know that. But sure, things are fine. She got a job with a magazine last week so she’s working again. Which is a relief, honestly, because all play and no work makes Carol a goddamned grumpy girl.”

 

Leonard blinked as a chime sounded from somewhere behind Jim. “Sounds like your cue. You best get goin’.” He reached toward the screen, then paused and watched Jim, who was worrying his lower lip between his teeth. “Jim? What's up, kid?”

 

Jim held Leonard’s gaze for a long moment before he smiled. “It’s nothing, just … it can wait. I’ll call you in a couple of days.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah. G’night, Bones.”

 

“Okay. Talk to you soon, Jim, and g’night.”

 

Leonard sat for a moment, stroking the dog’s head where it lay on his thigh and wondering at the expression he’d seen in Jim’s gaze. The low thump of Elliott’s tail on the floor roused Leonard from his musings and he looked down to meet his companion’s brown eyes.

 

“How about a walk, buddy?”

 

He smiled at Elliott’s bark and hauled himself up as the dog made for the stairs in a flurry of clicking nails. Leonard jogged after him, making quick work of donning his dark coat and attaching Elliott's lead before they made their way out of the apartment.

 

He drew in a breath as they hit the street, and simply enjoyed the bracing air. The weather had warmed enough to make being outside less painful and Leonard made sure to take Elliott out for a long evening walk whenever possible. Provided they could _find_ space to walk among the towering snow piles still clogging the sidewalks and streets of course. As they started along the second block, Leonard’s thoughts turned to Jim and he felt a familiar rush of longing and affection touched with melancholy.

 

He and Jim had continued messaging each other regularly following Jim’s move to D.C. the month before. Leonard enjoyed the immediacy of the little blue and green speech bubbles and found email useful for longer communications, but missed his daily interactions with Jim far more than he liked to admit. Then, one February evening, Leonard’s phone chimed with an incoming request for video chat, and suddenly Jim was smiling crookedly at him through the little screen.

 

They took to chatting a couple of times a week, usually in the evenings while Leonard made dinner and Jim prepared to head out with Carol or his co-workers. They talked about their work, their friends and family, and the world around them, their conversations easy to the point of feeling effortless. Despite the miles between them, it was easy for them to keep up with each other’s lives. Jim helped Leonard look through real estate listings after Leonard decided to move, and when Jim needed a sounding board to talk though his projects, Leonard was there to lend an ear.

 

 _“It’s a little weird, but it works for us,”_ Leonard thought as he led Elliott back into the apartment.

 

He didn’t miss being _around_ Jim any less, of course--that was an ache that only deepened with time. Leonard missed the way Jim smelled and the spark in his blue eyes when something excited him. He missed the way Jim drew pictures in the air with his hands while he was talking and his flirty shoulder bumps, and even the way Jim clung to the red and white tin of mints Leonard had given him during their first meeting.

 

Leonard thought about Jim as lay in bed an hour later, drowsy and half hard. He closed his eyes, letting memories of Jim’s hands and mouth on his skin sweep through him, and remembered how Jim’s mouth tasted, and the way Jim’s body felt pressed against Leonard’s. Leonard reached down to take himself in hand, imagining Jim over him, his long limbs settling between Leonard’s legs. Leonard hummed and thrust up lazily into his hand until his bones burned. When he came, he bit his lip to keep from groaning Jim’s name.  

 

~oOo~

 

“Did you work last weekend?”

 

Leonard frowned. “No. Why?”

 

“I called you on Saturday and Sunday,” Jim replied, his gaze sharp as he watched Leonard through the chat app. “I thought maybe you were at the hospital because I never heard back from you.”

 

“Sorry. I was catching up on paperwork and things … I sort of lost track of time.” Leonard ran a hand over his head as his cheeks heated. He’d actually spent the previous weekend wallowing (a little), eating takeout (totally worth the heartburn), and sleeping (way more than any human should). There was no way he was going to share that information with Jim though--Leonard’s occasional pity parties were a private matter. “I messaged you as soon as I saw your--”

 

Jim held up a hand. “I’m not trying to give you a hard time. I was just glad to hear from you.” He gave Leonard a small smile before changing the subject. “Hey, Nyota says you found her and Spock a place to live. How’d you swing that?”

 

Leonard twirled spaghetti from his dinner plate onto his fork. “I didn’t. I’m a doctor not a realtor.”

 

“You are a cheeseball pain in the ass is what you are--”

 

“I put Nyota in touch with my realtor after she took me furniture shopping,” Leonard soothed, then smiled as Jim rolled his eyes.

 

“You couldn’t just say that, huh? Nice dining set by the way.”

 

Leonard glanced down at the maple wood table at which he was seated and smiled. “Thank you. I like it, too. Spock helped me pick it out.”

 

“I know he did.”

 

“‘Cause you’re so smaaht. Spock and Nyota told me about their house hunting while we were shopping. Said they were having trouble finding a place in the city they liked and could afford, so I figured Zara could work some magic.”

 

Jim’s brows drew together. “Who or what is a Zara?”

 

“Zara is my realtor,” Leonard replied. “She’s good--real good. I swear she’s memorized every listing in the city. The woman is uncanny.”

 

“Does she work in Cambridge, too?”

 

“Probably. Why?”

 

“Gary and Hikaru may be looking to move in the next month or so.”

 

Leonard’s brows rose. “Really? What happened?”

 

Jim fiddled with the collar of his black sweater. “Their firm is opening an office in Cambridge and transferring Gary.”

 

“Huh. I’ll bet Gary is pleased at the idea of driving _back_ into the city.”

 

“He is unbelievably pissed.”

 

“What about Hikaru?”

 

“Hikaru, the poor bastard, is still stuck out in Westwood and there’s no sign he’s going to be transferred.” Jim looked as if he were biting back a smirk. “So, being a good friend, I got him an interview with Chris Pike. From what I hear, Hikaru is a lock.”

 

“You’re shitting me.”

 

“I shit you not.”

 

Leonard laughed at Jim’s openly smug expression. “You are something else, kid.”

 

“I get what I want, Bones.”

 

“Uh-huh, I know you do. I wouldn’t bet against that big brain of yours if you paid me.”

 

“Hey, Hikaru’s potential is wasted where he is right now and everyone knows it, even Gary. Hikaru is better off working for Pike even if he has to take a junior position for the first year.”

 

Leonard shook his head. “No need to convince me--if you say Hikaru’s good, I’ll take you at your word. I’m sure Pike will too.” His smile softened as the tips of Jim’s ears reddened. “I’ll send you Zara’s details and you can pass them on to Gary.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“What’s going to happen to the house in Weymouth?”

 

“Oh, Scotty’s planning to stay, at least for now.” Jim sipped from a glass and swallowed before speaking again. “He and Pavel want to take over Nyota and Spock’s floor, which leaves the rest of the house open for new tenants.”

 

“What about Janice?”

 

“You know, I still have no idea what’s up with Janice Rand.” Jim let out a laugh. “I find it hilarious you still want to meet her though.”

 

“I can’t help myself. She’s an enigma and I do like a good puzzle.” Leonard put down his fork and wiped his hands on his napkin. “She and Scotty are still ..?”

 

“Still doing whatever it is she and Scotty do,” Jim finished. “Scotty hasn’t said anything about Janice moving upstairs with him and Pavel, though.”

 

Leonard frowned as a thought struck him. “Wait, what about you? Where’s all your stuff going to go?”

 

Jim waved him off. “I’ll work something out, don’t worry. Nyota and Spock said they’d put me up when I get back, and Scotty’s moving my stuff into storage until I have a chance to sort it out. I didn’t bring a whole lot with me to Weymouth anyway, other than my bedroom furniture. Everyone either already had stuff or wanted to buy more.”

 

“Sounds a lot like the way I operated until recently,” Leonard murmured. “Just a couple of nomads looking for a place to call home.”

 

Jim gave an appreciative hum. “You’re such a romantic, Bones. I love that about you. And speaking of homes, I hear Nyota’s and Spock’s new place is only two blocks from yours.”

 

Leonard cleared his throat, his face hot again at Jim’s offhand compliment. “I think it’s closer to a block and a half actually, but yeah, they’re literally down the street.”

 

“I’m a little jealous you get to be the neighbor who mooches into Nyota’s baked goods, you know,” Jim said. “I don’t even care if it’s wrong.”

 

“Has she sent you a care package yet?”

 

“No.” Jim pouted. “She says she hasn’t had much time for baking but I dunno … I think she’s just torturing me out of spite.”

 

“Oh, come on now. Nyota and Spock have been pretty busy lately, what with the apartment hunting and job hunting and Nyota’s internship starting up--hell, they’ve even been helping _me_ with furniture hunting.”

 

“Dude, knowing Spock, they’re probably already half packed. But I guess you’re right.” Jim’s brows drew together as a chime sounded off camera.

 

Leonard kept his expression neutral while Jim checked his phone. “Gotta go meet Carol?”

 

“No Carol tonight.” Jim looked up, and the gleam in his eyes sent a thrum of affection through Leonard. “Pike is in town. We’re getting together for dinner.”

 

Leonard’s answering smile was genuine. “That’s great. Call you later in the week?”

 

“You bet. G’night, Bones, and sweet dreams.”

 

“G’night, Jim.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if Elliott would have _let_ Leonard leave him behind. 
> 
> Thank you reading and sharing your comments and kudos if you choose to do so. I heart you all.


	13. Month 2--April

**13\. Month 2--April**

 

Leonard had been lying in bed reading through patient files for over an hour when his tablet chimed with a video chat request. Noting the late hour, he pulled the tablet onto his lap and frowned as he caught sight of an exhausted-looking Jim in the chat window.

 

“Hey, Iowa.”

 

“Hey, Bones. Wasn’t sure you’d still be up.”

 

“You okay?”

 

Jim shrugged. “Meh. I’m fine. Although I was kind of hoping you’d be naked.”

 

“Hah, sorry. I was just catching up on some paperwork. What’s up?” Leonard pushed his glasses up his nose and searched his friend’s face, feeling the first whispers of concern. Jim was still dressed in his street clothes and his expression was uncharacteristically flat. “You been out drinkin’?”

 

“A little. Still am, actually.” Jim held up a wine glass half-filled with red. “I had dinner with some people from work--the deputy project manager, a couple of the programmers, one of the engineers. We usually have food brought in when we work late, but the cleaning crew kicked us out tonight to work on the floors.”

 

“Did you have a good time?”

 

“Sure. They’re a cool group, actually, and easy to get along with. Pretty sure I’d be friends with these people if I didn’t already work with them.” Jim sighed and sipped his wine.

 

“I ran into Carol and her co-workers at the bar. Did you know there’s over two thousand restaurants in the D.C. area? Two _thousand_ eateries in a city of over half a million people. Yet somehow, I managed to run into my friend-slash-fuckbuddy at a random burger bar on Pennsylvania Avenue.”

 

Leonard’s brow furrowed as his concern intensified. Jim was always candid about his relationship with Carol, but never crude. “What happened?”

 

Jim frowned. “Nothing, really. I mean, nothing out of the ordinary when it comes to Carol and her need to remind me of my place in life.” Jim’s gaze dropped from the camera to the glass in his hand.

 

“Things have been pretty good between us since the move. As in Carol stopped giving me crap about my work and we’ve been getting along, especially now she has a job. We see each other a couple of times a week, she spends time here at my place … it’s easy. Comfortable.” He looked up and gave Leonard a small smile.

 

“Obviously, I don’t know anyone here outside of work, but Carol doesn’t know many people in the area anymore either. A lot of her friends have moved away, or are getting married and having kids, et cetera. So maybe spending time together was a way for both of us to feel less out of place. More … connected to someone. Sometimes it feels a little like we’re playing at being girlfriend and boyfriend, but I didn’t see the harm in it. It’s not like either of us has ever pretended to be more than what we are.”

 

Leonard nodded. “I understand.” And he did, to a degree. He waited as Jim sipped his wine, his gaze going unfocused for a moment before he looked at Leonard again. “Did you and Carol argue?”

 

Jim chuckled. “No, nothing like that. It’s hard to argue with someone who doesn’t care about things that are important to you. Like friendship. And loyalty.”

 

“Jim--”

 

“Carol’s been doing a lot of networking,” Jim continued as though Leonard hadn’t spoken. “She’s busy making new friends and contacts, and establishing a place for herself among her peers. Tonight Carol went out of her way to make sure I understood Jim Kirk does not belong in that place.

 

“That’s nothing new, you know--my professional interests don’t overlap with Carol’s and never have. I’ve never claimed to be an expert on photography and you know what Carol thinks about my career choices.” Jim shook his head, his gaze going suddenly hard and cold. “The way she treats people, though … the way she treated me tonight, with this palpable disdain, like we were strangers. Like she wasn’t in my bed _begging_ for it two days ago.”

 

Jim winced at his own words, and Leonard caught himself reaching forward to touch Jim’s face through the tablet’s screen.

 

“Sorry. That was … I’m sorry, Bones. I don’t want to be that guy.”

 

“Don’t apologize,” Leonard soothed. “It’s okay to be angry when your friend acts like a dick.”

 

“I know.” Jim sighed. “She was a total dick. And I am angry, at least right now.”

 

“You gonna forgive her at some point?”

 

Jim shrugged. “Maybe, yeah. But things between Carol and me … they need to be different.”

 

“Because you don’t trust her?”

 

“Because she acted like a shitty friend. And fuck, she needs to know I’m not willing to just put up with her shit.”

 

Leonard held up a hand in a calming gesture. “I'm not saying you should, Jim. You don’t seem the type to hold a grudge forever, though, and that’s okay.”

 

Jim nodded and then sipped from his glass. “You’re right,” he said after he swallowed. “I’m sure we’ll patch things up at some point. I’m not going to worry about it now, though.” A smile ghosted across his lips. “Especially after tonight. It’ll be a while before I hear from Carol anyway.”

 

Something in Jim’s tone made Leonard narrow his eyes. “Jim … what did you do?”

 

“I let Carol’s editor at the magazine stick his tongue in my mouth during last call at the bar while Carol watched. He’s buying me dinner tomorrow night.”

 

Leonard’s jaw dropped. He gaped at his friend for a solid five seconds before he erupted in laughter and startled Elliott awake. Jim grinned, his eyes gleaming as he watched Leonard struggle to compose himself and calm his barking dog.

 

~oOo~

 

“Hey, big guy. Nice sweater.” Jim’s grin was warm in the chat window as Leonard ran a hand over the navy cable knit sweater he’d borrowed months before.

 

“I may never give this back,” Leonard teased.

 

“Then I can learn to live without it. What you been up to?”

 

“This and that. I had dinner with Nyota and Spock last night.” Leonard pushed his glasses up his nose and soaked in Jim’s obvious contentment at the news.

 

“At their new place?”

 

“Yup. They’re all moved in and everything looks great. Pavel and Scotty were there, too. We raised a glass in your honor and then toasted the melting of the last pile of snow in Spock and Nyota’s garden.”

 

Jim’s mouth fell open. “There are still snow piles?!”

 

“Jim, I spotted one over a story high near a parking garage yesterday. There’s going to be snow piles in shady places until June, I swear to God.”

 

“Holy shit, that is unreal.” Jim shook his head but then smiled. “Wait, so Pavel was there? Did he help with the cooking?”

 

“He did indeed. There was paella. And this amazing sliced avocado salad with lime and garlic dressing. And Nyota made coconut macaroons for dessert. I almost ate myself into a food coma.”

 

Jim’s sigh was plaintive through the tablet’s speakers. “I kind of hate you right now.”

 

“No, you don’t.”

 

“No, I don’t. I am hella jealous, though.” Jim stuck out his lower lip. “There’s a lot of good food here but I miss the group cooking we used to do. Cooking for myself just isn’t the same.”

 

“Maybe Mark could cook for you,” Leonard pointed out. Jim had been out with Carol’s editor a few times in the last two weeks, but said little about those dates beyond having fun.

 

“Uh, no. Mark managed to burn both toast _and_ doughnuts the last time I let him near my kitchen.”

 

“How the hell do you burn doughnuts?” Leonard wondered.

 

“I have no idea, but my apartment smelled like burnt sugar for days. I almost lost my mind.”

 

Leonard pursed his lips and a swell of tenderness filled his chest as he studied his friend’s dejected expression. “I’m not supposed to tell you, but we made another batch of macaroons after dinner.” He grinned as Jim sat up straight in his chair, eyes bright. “Spock said he’d drop them at FedEx today, so you should have them by 8:00 tomorrow morning.”

 

Leonard’s laughter echoed through his apartment as Jim leaned over and kissed Leonard through the screen. “Jim, come on. You’re at work for Christ’s sake, your co-workers can see you.”

 

“I don’t care,” Jim mumbled, cheek still pressed against the screen in a weird, one-sided hug. “You guys are the best friends ever. I forgive you for hoarding all the sweet treats back in Beantown.”

 

“Stop,” Leonard scolded gently. “People from Boston don't say Beantown, you know that.”

 

“I’m feeling a little nostalgic,” Jim admitted with a grin as he sat back in his chair again. “I do miss you guys, you know. Oops, hang on,” he added and bit his lip as he swiped at his screen with a finger. “There’s a big lip mark right over your nose.”

 

Leonard snorted with laughter. “There is something wrong with you, kid. And hey, don’t forget to act surprised when you call Nyota and Spock to thank them tomorrow.”

 

Jim’s brows furrowed as he met Leonard’s gaze. “You gotta go?”

 

“In a minute, yeah. I’m meeting a friend for tapas and I want to take Elliott out for a quick walk beforehand.” Leonard's ears went hot as Jim’s expression turned sly.

 

“Got a date?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Ooh, nice. Who’s the lucky guy?”

 

“Someone I know from the hospital. Lee Han-Sun. He’s an oncologist.” Leonard licked his lips as Jim raised an eyebrow. “He’s seeing one of my former patients as a matter of fact.”

 

Jim sat up straighter in his chair. “He sees the Dr. Bones kid? How’s she doing?”

 

“She’s hanging in there,” Leonard told him. “And Lee is really good at what he does, so I have high hopes. He and I sometimes cross paths but don’t typically work together, if you know what I mean.”

 

“Well good. Workplace drama doesn’t seem like your thing.”

 

“It’s not. There is no drama. And won’t be. In the future, I mean.” Leonard ran a hand through his hair, feeling flustered and then annoyed with himself for being flustered in the first place. “Not that there _is_ a future yet considering this is the first time we’re seeing each other outside of work.”

 

Jim’s grin was gentle but knowing. “Relax, Bones. Just be you and it’ll be great.”

 

Leonard grimaced. “I’m not sure just being me is the best idea given who I am.”

 

Jim shook his head. “You said it yourself--this guy already knows you. He wouldn’t have asked you out if he didn't like you and your scowly eyebrows at least a little.”

 

Leonard let out a chuckle as some of his tension drained away. “Okay. Thanks, Jim.”

 

“Anytime, dude. Go, have fun, drink lots of wine, and eat from many small plates. I’ll talk to you in a couple of days.”

 

“Copy that. You working late tonight?”

 

“I am indeed,” Jim said with feigned relish, “along with the rest of the team. We’re having food brought in this time, though, so I don’t have to worry about running into people who may or may not still be pissed at me.”

 

Leonard winced on his friend’s behalf. “She’ll come around. Most likely. And it’s not like Carol didn’t have it coming.”

 

“Oh, she knows that,” Jim replied solemnly before his face split in an impish grin. “Doesn’t mean she’s any happier Mark picked me over her though.” He bit his lip against a laugh after Leonard rolled his eyes.

 

“See ya, Iowa.”

 

“G’night, Bones.”

 

~oOo~

 

Leonard stirred as something cool brushed against his cheek. Cracking open one eye, he squinted past the blur of light and color and tried to focus on the person-shaped figure hovering over him. Jesus, he was hot. His head hurt, too. Hell, his whole body ached like he’d gone ten rounds with … something big and mean that had kicked his ass. Leonard had been dreaming about something big and mean, now that he thought about it … was it a man-lizard? Wearing a toga?

 

“Leo? You with me this time, Leo?” asked a familiar voice as the something cool moved gently over his face, leaving a delicious, damp trail wherever it touched.

 

“Chris?” Leonard croaked, swallowing against the parched feeling in his mouth.

 

Christine moved what Leonard recognized then as a cold compress over his neck. “Hey, big guy. I have some water right here, hang on.”

 

Leonard let his eyes slip closed again as the touch of the towel disappeared and a straw slid between his lips. He sipped slowly and sighed as the water cooled his parched throat. “Thanks,” he murmured after the straw slipped away again. “Better.”

 

“You can have some more in a while,” Christine told him, her fingers smoothing Leonard’s hair off his forehead.

 

Leonard hummed as he felt a weight shift against his legs. “What the hell is wrong with me? Is Elliott okay?”

 

Christine’s smile was audible as she replied. “You caught one hell of a flu bug, buddy. And Elliott’s fine. Geoff and I have been taking turns feeding and walking him, and the dog walker comes by to take him out, too. All he really wants to do is keep an eye on you, though.”

 

“He’s a good dog. Even if he hogs the bed.” Stretching one hand toward the foot of the bed, Leonard chuckled as a warm, wet tongue met his fingers. “Disgusting,” he murmured fondly.

 

“You both are,” Christine agreed and Leonard felt something smooth touch his lower lip. “Open up so I can take your temperature.”

 

Leonard lay still with the thermometer in his mouth, slowly scritching behind Elliott’s ears with his fingers. He kept his eyes closed against the aches in his head, and had started drifting by the time the thermometer chimed.  He turned his face into a cool part of his pillow after Christine had retrieved it.

 

“Still on the high side,” she murmured, “but lower than this morning.”

 

With a grunt, Leonard let Christine guide him into a sitting position so she could help him peel off his sweaty t-shirt.

 

“Ow. What day is it?” he asked as he lowered his aching arms, his eyes still closed. He reached out to pet Elliott’s flank as the dog whined. “It’s okay, El,” he muttered.

 

“It’s Thursday, just past four in the afternoon,” Christine told him.

 

“Shit.”

 

“You’ve been pretty out of it. What’s the last day you really remember?”

 

“Mmm. Monday night?” Leonard thrust his arms through the shirt Christine pulled over his head, then dropped back against the pillow. He peeled open his eyes and saw his friend looking tired but calm as she watched him think.

 

“I started feeling off on Monday afternoon. Knew I was coming down with something by the time I took Elliott out before I went to bed that night. It gets kind of muddled from there. I mean ... I remember seeing you and Geoff? Geoff helped me up when I needed to use the head. Was that Tuesday?”

 

“Yeah. Wednesday, too, and this morning.”

 

Leonard groaned as Christine handed him a clean pair of boxers.

 

“I’m not helping you change your pants unless you ask me to, Leo.” She grinned as Leonard shook his head and started wriggling lazily under the sheet in an effort to pull off his shorts.

 

“I thought it was weird when you didn’t show up for work on Tuesday morning,” she told him, “and then you didn’t answer when I called. Geoff was closer, so he came over and found you here in bed, sick as a dog.” She smiled as Elliott raised his head in response. “Not you, silly.”

 

“I don’t remember,” Leonard admitted. He felt vaguely unsettled as he struggled into the fresh shorts, aware he’d lost a lot of time in the last two days.

 

“I imagine not. Your fever was high enough to make you confused.”

 

“I was delirious?”

 

“A little. Geoff and I decided to camp out here and feed you Tylenol and keep you hydrated.”

 

Leonard tossed his discarded boxer shorts onto the floor and fell back onto the pillow with a huff. “Damn, I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. You’ve done the same for us.” Christine carefully fed Leonard more pills and kept one hand on the water glass as he sipped. “Your guest bedroom is fabulous, by the way,” she told him. "And I’d be a fool to complain about binge watching _Game of Thrones_ on your giant fucking plasma TV.”

 

Leonard’s laugh caught and turned into a dry cough. He rolled on to his side, hacking into his fist as Christine rubbed soothing circles into his back and Elliott burrowed closer. Leonard felt completely whipped by the time he caught his breath. “Blergh. I hate this.”

 

“I know you do. I don’t suppose you feel like eating anything?” Christine asked. “I made some kickass chicken soup using a recipe of Nyota’s. She also brought over a loaf of beer and cheese bread that is unbelievably delicious.”

 

Leonard cringed. “Nyota was here?” He scowled at Christine’s soft laughter.

 

“Your crush on Nyota Uhura is one of my very favorite things, you know. Almost more so than your crush on Jim Kirk.”

 

“Please shut the hell up.”

 

“Only because you feel shitty,” Christine compromised. “And don’t worry, you were fast asleep when she checked on you. You feel like a little food?”

 

“Maybe later?” Leonard turned onto his back with another grunt. “All I feel capable of right now is passing out.”

 

“All right, honey.” Christine smoothed Leonard’s hair off his forehead again. “We’ll change the bedding tonight when Geoff is here to give us a hand.”

 

“M’kay.”

 

“I’ll call Jim back and let him know you’re finally lucid, too.”

 

Leonard frowned. “Jim?”

 

“You guys were supposed to chat on Monday night, Leo. He got worried when you didn’t show or return his calls. He’s called to check up on you every day.”

 

“Aw, shit.” Throwing off the sheet, Leonard made a grab for the phone in the charger. He almost whined in relief as Christine plucked it up and handed it to him.

 

“You want me to dial him for you?”

 

“Naw--I’m just gonna message so he knows I’m not dead.”

 

“Like I didn’t tell him that already,” Christine muttered as she headed for the door with Leonard's dirty clothes under her arm.

 

Ignoring the unread messages and calls that had piled up since Monday--thirty-nine, really?--Leonard tapped out a message to Jim.

 

_#mccoylives. kinda._

 

Jim’s lingering concern was evident in his nearly immediate reply. _Bones! Thank fuck! Are you okay??_

 

Leonard chuckled then used his foot to rub Elliott’s flank as the dog’s tail whapped against the mattress. _Sorry. Am ok. Evil flu._

 

_I heard, ugh. Can I call?_

 

Leonard smiled through his haze of fatigue. Much as he wanted to see and hear from his friend, he could barely focus on the keypad to type. _Tired. Talk tomm?_

 

_OK, Bones. I’ll be here when you’re ready. Sleep! Get better!_

 

Leonard was already deeply asleep when Christine took the phone from his hand and placed it back on the nightstand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oy ... Carol. I don't even know what to tell you. I'm glad Leonard and Jim have each other to talk to, though.
> 
> I spent the day in Scituate, by the way, with family and friends eating way too much food for Turkey Rebellion Day. Naturally, I thought of these guys :)
> 
> Thank you for reading, friends. I wish you love and light.


	14. Month 3--May

**14\. Month 3--May**

 

“I like the beard, Jim.”

 

“Yeah?” Jim ran his fingers over the neatly trimmed beard covering his cheeks and chin. “You didn’t seem so sure last week when I started this whole thing.”

 

“That’s because I couldn’t believe you accepted a challenge from _Gary_ to see who could grow the thickest beard.”

 

Jim’s eyes crinkled as he laughed. “Dude, you know I wasn’t about to let Gary win.”

 

“And _did_ you win?”

 

“Of course I did.” Jim looked smug and lowered his hands to straighten the collar of his plain white dress shirt. “Gary’s makes him look like he has mange, Hikaru gave up after two days, and Nyota made Spock shave after three. She said he looked ‘overly sinister’ and refused to allow him back in the bedroom until his face was naked again.”

 

Leonard laughed until his eyes watered. “What about Pavel and Scotty?”

 

“Pavel’s required to be clean-shaven for work, so he was out. Scotty’s doesn’t look too bad, actually, but everyone agrees my beard is the most glorious.”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“It is Bones, look at it.”

 

“I can see it just fine.”

 

“I am going to teach you to love it, you know--you are going to beg me not to shave it off.”

 

“Only thing I’m gonna beg you to do is shut the hell up.” Leonard shook his head as Jim lapsed into a fit of giggles, looking loose and goofy and beautiful as he preened for the camera.

 

“C’mon, Bones.”  

 

“Oh, for God’s sake, I already told you I like it.”

 

"Yeah, you do.”

 

Of course, the beard _did_ suit Jim. It lent an elegant maturity to his youthful features and made his blue eyes pop. It also set off his lush pink lips in a manner Leonard found most distracting, a development Jim _really_ didn’t need to know.

 

“You look good, Bones. Did you get your hair cut?”

 

Leonard blinked, taken off guard by the subject change and Jim’s suddenly sharp gaze. “I--er, yeah, I did. And thanks.”

 

“I mean, you always look good--like, I don't know anyone else who can rock a pre-historic Radiohead t-shirt like you--”

 

“I bought this shirt last summer.”

 

“--but you also look rested and like you've been working out and … brown. Have you been tanning?”

 

“No!” Leonard ignored the way his stomach tumbled at Jim’s unexpected compliments. “I’ve been spending more time outside, though. The sidewalks are finally clear, so I can go running. I’ve been riding my board to work, too.”

 

Jim’s mouth fell open. “Say what now?”

 

“I ride my skateboard to work?”

 

“You,” Jim pointed at Leonard, “own a skateboard.”

 

“Two actually. A longboard for cruising and a shorter one for fooling around. I prefer the longboard because I’m tall and my legs are long.” Leonard watched Jim’s brows rise and bit back a smug smile of his own.

 

“How did not know this about you?”

 

“Honestly, I thought I told you already, Jim.”

 

“Honestly, I'd remember if you had, Bones.”

 

“Well, I didn’t ride when I lived out in Scituate. I had to drive everywhere except into the city.”

 

“You missed it though, huh?”

 

“Yeah. I missed it. More than I realized.” Leonard ran a hand over his head and chuckled. “It’s nice to just be able to get outside on the regular again, too.”

 

Jim’s blue eyes shone with sympathy before he cocked a brow. “Does Lee ride?”

 

“No,” Leonard replied. “He says he’s willing to learn, but I put him off.”

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“Lee’s idea of exercise is to go out dancing. Which is totally fine, but I can’t do that every night. He offered to take Elliott for a run last week but somehow got tangled up in the leash. The damned dog dragged him down the front stairs and almost into the street.”

 

“Oh, shit.” Jim’s face screwed up into a pained grimace. “Was he okay?”

 

“Yeah, he was fine. Banged up and embarrassed but otherwise okay.” Leonard glanced at Elliott, who was sprawled on the floor a few feet away and dozing. “Elliott hasn't gone near him since, though.”

 

Jim frowned. “Why? Is he afraid of Lee or something?”

 

“I’m not sure.” Leonard blew out a breath. “It’s that or he thinks the man is a damn-blamed fool who can’t be trusted on the stairs.”

 

Jim’s eyes grew wide and he barked out a laugh that roused Elliott from his nap. The dog scrambled to his feet with a yip, his long tail wagging wildly as he nosed into Leonard’s space and Jim spoke to him.

 

“Well at least the Wonder Dog still likes _me_ ,” Jim gloated. “Which is funny, considering he’s never met me.”

 

“He hears your voice probably as often as he hears Lee’s. I probably should have taken that as a sign.” Leonard scrubbed his fingers through Elliott’s scruff and smiled as the dog let out a low rumble and sank onto his haunches. Jim’s expression was curious when Leonard met his gaze through the chat window again.

 

“Wait, did you and Lee stop seeing each other?”

 

“Yeah.” Leonard shrugged. “It’s not a big thing, really. We decided we make better friends than … well, anything else.”

 

“When did that happen? Christine told me he seemed a cool guy--”

 

“Wait a minute.” Dread pooled in Leonard’s stomach. “You talked to _Christine_ about Lee?”

 

Jim bit his lip. “Umm … maybe?”

 

“Jim, do not gossip with that woman about my personal life! You know she'll hold the information over my head someday!”

 

“It was just one time, I swear,” Jim insisted, but Leonard could see him fighting back a smile.

 

“God. Why the hell don’t you two gossip about the guy you’re seeing?”

 

Jim stopped trying to hide his amusement and let out a laugh. “Sorry, man--Christine is re-e-e-ally uninterested in talking about Mark. And that’s cool. It’s not like they’ll ever meet or anything.”

 

“Oh.” Leonard’s irritation drained away in a sudden rush leaving him feeling … pleasantly off balance, especially when he saw a twinkle in Jim’s eye.

 

“You feel guilty about getting mad, don’t you?”

 

“I'm not mad. I’m trying to figure out which one of you to strangle first.”

 

“Aw, c’mon.” Jim gave him a sweet smile. “We just want to make sure the people in your life treat you well. You deserve that.”

 

Leonard leveled a look at his friend through the tablet’s screen. “So do you.”

 

“I happen to agree,” Jim told him. “And that, my man, is why Carol remains in the friend zone. Not that she’s happy about it, but she’ll get over it. Carol and I _definitely_ make better friends than anything else,” Jim added. “Now as for you--”

 

“I’m not going to have much of a social life for awhile, kid,” Leonard cut in, “so you and Christine really will have to find something new gossip about.”

 

Jim’s forehead creased. “What? Why? What are you talking about?”

 

Leonard worried his bottom lip between his teeth while Jim stared at him.

 

“Bones?”

 

“Um … okay. I got a job offer I got a couple of days ago. Brigham & Women’s has a position for me in Orthopedics,” Leonard explained, then smiled as Jim’s face lit up. 

 

“Bones! That is fantastic, congratulations!”

 

Heat crawled up the back of Leonard’s neck and he chuckled, feeling both shy and pleased by Jim’s obvious pleasure. “Thanks. I haven’t given them my decision yet, but--”

 

“Why the fuck not?”

 

“-- _but_ I think I’m ready to. It'll mean going back and forth between the two jobs for a bit until i can hand off my patients, but that's okay.”

 

“Well Jesus, I hope you take it. They’d be lucky to have you.”

 

Leonard shook his head and tried not to beam. “You’re good for my ego, kid.”

 

“Yeah, and maybe you’re not so good for mine.” Jim’s expression turned reproachful. “Why haven’t you mentioned the job to me before tonight?”

 

“I haven’t mentioned it to anyone _except_ you.” Leonard sighed. “I’m not particularly impulsive under normal circumstances but this … well. It’s a dream job for someone like me. I’ve got a good thing going where I am now, though, and I wanted to be _really_ certain I was taking on something new for the right reasons. Does that make sense?”

 

“Yeah, it does. And you were right to take time to think it through.” Jim leaned forward then, his gaze eager as it moved over Leonard's face. “You’re gonna tell them tomorrow, though, right?”

 

“Yeah.” Leonard’s chest filled with fondness as Jim flashed his megawatt smile. “Yeah, I'll tell them tomorrow.”

 

~oOo~

 

Leonard set the tail end of his skateboard on the ground when his phone chimed in his pocket. Balancing the board’s long body against his thigh with one hand, he pulled his phone out and thumbed through the chat request, his brows rising as Jim squinted at him through the little screen.

 

“Hey, Iowa.”

 

“Oh, you’re outside!”

 

“Yeah, I finished a little earlier than expected today.”

 

“And look at that sexy crash helmet--super hot, Bones.”

 

Leonard snorted with laughter as Jim let loose a wolf whistle. “What’s up, nerd?”

 

Jim winked, though a line lingered between his brows. “You got a minute?”

 

“Uh, sure.” Leonard glanced around himself for a moment before stooping slightly to pick up his board. “I’m gonna sit down so I don’t walk into anyone,” he told Jim, then approached a crosswalk on his left and waited for the light to change. “Everything okay?”

 

“Oh, yeah, fine. Just wanted to run something by you. Where are you anyway?”

 

“Over by the Christian Science Plaza.” Leonard crossed Massachusetts Avenue and found a spot on one the low lawns that ringed the church’s plaza.

 

“You feeling existential?”

 

Leonard hunkered down on the grass, putting the massive dome of the Mother Church behind him. “No more than usual," he replied. "It’s quiet here, and pretty, which is more than I can say for where you are,” he added as he peeled off his anti-impact gloves.

 

“No lie there.” Jim cast a glance at the office space around himself and grimaced.

 

“You working late tonight?”

 

“I’ll be here another couple of hours, and then I’ll finish up at home.”

 

Leonard pulled off his skateboard helmet and ran one hand through his sweaty hair with a frown. “You need a break, kid.”

 

“Look who’s talking,” Jim teased. He’d been monitoring Leonard’s changing work schedule with surprising intensity, though Leonard kept reassuring Jim that his hours at Brigham & Women’s were nothing out of the ordinary.

 

“Hey, I’m already on my way home,” Leonard countered. “Meanwhile you look like you could use a bag of cheeseburgers and a power nap.”

 

“I would be so down with either option,” Jim admitted with a grin. Despite the dark circles under his eyes, he looked energized, even excited. “The project’s in its final stages, though. We should start  wrapping up in the next few weeks and be done by the end of June. On time and on budget,” he added with a grin.

 

“Look at yo-u-u,” Leonard crooned, drawing out the word just to watch the tips of Jim’s ears redden. “Kicking ass and taking names, huh? You go, Jim Kirk.”

 

“I am gone, baby, gone. Though where I’ll be gone _to_ after this summer is what I want to talk to you about.”  

 

The satisfaction Leonard felt for his friend dimmed. “What do you mean?”

 

Jim licked his lips, his expression unsettled. “I’m ready to apply to some graduate programs.  The way I see it, there’s never going to be a better time to explore my options than right now.”

 

“Oh, Jim. That’s really great.” Leonard managed a smile as Jim mimed patting himself on the back. “So what’s with the face? You having trouble deciding which programs to choose?” He smirked at Jim’s sheepish expression. “Don’t play dumb with me, kid, it doesn’t suit you. And stop stressing--you know you’ll get into every program you apply for.”

 

“I’m glad you think so.” Jim’s helpless grim sent a tender pang through Leonard’s chest.

 

“Of course I think so. Have you got some favorites programs?”

 

“I do, yeah. A couple on each coast and two in the middle of the country, as it turns out.”

 

Leonard nodded and took a deep breath. Jim was always supportive of anything Leonard set his mind to; Leonard owed his friend the same support, even if it meant Jim relocating again, and even further away.

 

“Okay. Run them through for me.”

 

Jim worried his bottom lip with his teeth. “You sure you’ve got time for this?”

 

“Yep. I’ve got about an hour before I need to get home. Spock’s coming over for pizza,” he explained.

 

“Really? Without Nyota?”

 

“She’s got a girls night or something,” Leonard replied. “Spock mentioned going out for dinner and I told him to just come on over instead. You know, he and I have about as much in common as a sports car and a barn door but Spick is pretty easy to talk to. We actually get along okay.”

 

Jim was silent a moment. “Huh. I don’t know why, but that’s … strangely comforting, Bones,” he said at last with a soft smile. “I like the idea of you and Spock as friends.”

 

“I’m glad you approve.” Leonard eyed his friend pointedly. “Now tell me about the programs you like.”

 

A couple of hours later, Leonard was watching _Pulp Fiction_ with Spock when his phone chimed with a new message. Leonard reached over Elliott, who was sprawled on the sofa between him and Spock, and picked his phone off the table to read Jim’s latest speech bubble.

 

_I think you’re rubbing off on me._

 

Leonard shook his head as he picked out a reply. _You’re welcome?_

 

 _A year ago this decision would have taken me two minutes,_ Jim wrote. _Sun, surf, no fucking snow, hot babes in swimsuits--boom, CalTech or Harvey Mudd._

 

_And now?_

 

_Now I’m questioning the wisdom of making impulse decisions based on criteria like ‘hot babes in swimsuits.’_

 

Leonard bit back a smile as he replied. _No one’s stopping you from getting all those things if you want them, kid._

 

_I'm stopping me. And that’s … new._

 

Leonard took a moment to consider Jim’s words. _You’re more mature than you make yourself out to be, you know,_ he wrote.

 

 _Shocking plot twist: I agree._ There was a pause before another message bubble appeared. _Adulting is weird._

 

Leonard frowned. _You need to chat?_

 

_Nah. Currently enjoying wine and existential angst._

 

Leonard’s heart ached a little for his friend. Jim had seemed atypically uncertain when they’d spoken earlier that evening. It was obvious he knew what he wanted from the graduate programs he’d chosen, but Jim seemed genuinely torn about where to settle next, and Leonard couldn’t begin to imagine why.

 

 _You’ll be okay, you know,_ Leonard tapped out, aware his words sounded like pandering, but also certain Jim’s instincts would serve him well in the end. 

 

_I know. Thanks._

 

The ache in Leonard’s chest eased as a string of smiley-face and animal emoji filled the phone’s screen.

 

 _I’m tired of my own whining,_ Jim wrote next. _What’s down in Leonard Town?_

 

Leonard glanced at Spock, who was wedged up against the other end of the couch with Elliott’s head in his lap. Spock was slouched low in his seat, his dark gaze fixed on the movie, while his long fingers moved carefully over the tips of the dog’s ears. He blinked as Leonard held up his phone to snap a photo, and turned to meet Leonard’s gaze.

 

“Jim is wallowing,” Leonard explained. He sent the photo to Jim, and was unsurprised when the phone chimed with a chat request a moment later. “He's in need of a distraction.”

 

“I see.” Spoke held out his hand for the phone, the tiniest of smiles gracing his lips. “Please allow me to assist you in your endeavor, Leonard.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I'll bet I can think of a reason why, Leonard. :P
> 
> I'm not a religious person, but the Christian Science Plaza and Mother Church are quite beautiful. 
> 
>  


	15. Month 4--June

**15\. Month 4--June**

 

“Happy Pride, big guy.”

 

“Happy Pride, Jim,” Leonard replied and smiled as his friend grinned at him through the tablet’s screen.

 

“You scrub up nice.” Jim’s eyes were bright as they moved over Leonard’s black dress shirt. “Going out tonight?”

 

Leonard tried not to preen. “I’m having dinner with Lee and some friends and we’ll probably go out dancing afterward.”

 

“Good man.” Jim squinted suddenly. “Dude, are you sunburnt?”

 

“I don’t … no?" Leonard glanced down at the skin showing under his rolled up sleeves. “Maybe a little. I ran into an old friend while I was out doing errands on my day off,” he explained. “We decided to grab some coffee at a cafe on Boylston Street and I lost track of time.”

 

Jim said nothing, his gaze moving over Leonard’s face for a moment before he spoke again. “You run into Joss, Bones?”

 

Leonard huffed out a laugh. Jim’s powers of observation were sometimes uncanny. “I’m not sure I want to know how you guessed, but yeah.”

 

“How’s he doing?”

 

“He seems good. His usual take-no-prisoners kind of charm was definitely intact. He and Ben aren’t together anymore though.” Leonard ran a hand over his lips thoughtfully. “And Joss didn’t seem to care much, which kind of surprised me.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Well, we all went through a lot when Joss and Ben decided they wanted to be together. Joss and I broke up, obviously, but Ben’s partner, Sandesh, stayed. He had a really rough time trying to adapt to the triad. We all moved apartments, our friends felt like they had to choose sides, there was a lot of drama--”

 

“Not on your part,” Jim countered and he furrowed his brow as Leonard grimaced.

 

“I was responsible for my fair share. It felt like the sky was falling in around me at the time.” Leonard blew out a long breath and pushed away whispers of now distant feelings of resentment and betrayal. That wasn’t his life any more. “Considering how much it cost to get what he wanted, I thought Joss would work harder at making it last.”

 

“Maybe they tried and it fell apart anyway," Jim offered. He eyed Leonard for a moment before speaking again. "Do you think Joss regrets blowing up your relationship for what turned out to be nothing?”

 

Leonard shrugged. “I’m not sure. And even though it failed, it wasn't nothing--none of us thought so at the time, that’s for sure. I know Joss regrets hurting me--he’s never made a secret of that--and while he can be self-centered, he’s not soulless. But it's not like anything’s changed.”

 

“Really?” Jim drew his brows together. “Even with Ben out of the picture?”

 

“Even with Ben out of the picture,” Leonard confirmed. “Besides, Sandesh is still very much _in_ the picture and there to stay from what I heard.”

 

“Wait.” Jim’s eyes wide. “ _Sandesh_ is still with Joss?"

 

“Yep. Turns out things really worked out between them and when Ben decided to step out, Sandesh had other ideas.” Leonard bit his lip against a wry smile. “You know, I’d have never guessed Joss and Sandesh would be the ones who made it--they’ve got about as much in common as Spock ‘n I.”

 

Jim snorted out a laugh. “Dude, you and Spock get along just fine.”

 

“Well, sure, as friends. I think it's r-e-e-eally unlikely Spock and I could make it as a couple, though.”

 

“Only because Spock is so straight he’s squeaky.”

 

“What does that have to do with anything?”

 

“Oh come on. If Spock was even remotely bi, you and he would make a scorching hot couple.”

 

Leonard wrinkled his nose. “That’s ... I don’t think so.”

 

Jim looked at him askance. “What, you’ve never thought about sleeping with Spock before?”

 

“Not really, no. I mean, he’s already in a relationship ...” Leonard trailed off, heat flashing across his cheeks as Jim’s lips curved into a smirk that didn’t sit right on his handsome face.

 

“Man, I don’t know whether to smack you or pat you on the head. You look at yourself in the mirror every day, Bones--you could give Nyota a run for her money for Spock’s attentions if you wanted to.”

 

“But I wouldn't want to.” The air around Leonard seemed suddenly thick with tension. “Nyota is my friend, Jim. She’s in pretty deep with Spock, and I wouldn’t do that to her. Or Spock. Or to you for that matter,” he added then stopped, abruptly aware Jim was trying not to roll his eyes.

 

“Leave me out of it, okay? If you’re not interested in Spock, that’s your business, but what you get up to with other people makes no difference to me.”

 

Leonard’s stomach twisted unpleasantly at Jim’s careless dismissal. He sat, eyeing his friend while Jim looked right back. Leonard thought Jim looked tired and pale over the collar of his charcoal grey sweater, and when Jim finally spoke again, his expression was unreadable.

 

“Bones, you need to stop putting other people’s needs before your own, or you are never going to get what you want out of life.”

 

“I don’t put other people’s needs before mine--”

 

“Oh, my God, yes, you do,” Jim cut in. “Everybody else comes first in your book, from your partners to your friends to your goddamned patients.”

 

Leonard rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Respecting my friends’ monogamous relationship is not putting their needs before mine. And neither is providing good care to my patients! You know I take my job seriously.”

 

“Yeah, so much so, you push the people in your life away,” Jim pointed out. “Look at what happened with Jocelyn.”

 

“My commitment to my job didn’t drive Joss away,” Leonard fired back. “I swore an oath to be the best doctor I can be. Joss didn’t love my work schedule, but he’s always respected my commitment to the patients.” He paused, determined to organize the thoughts blazing through his head.

 

“I’m … honestly, I’m not _interested_ in being with someone who would force me to choose between them and my job, or my family, or even my friends. That’s not a partnership. No one should have to sacrifice their beliefs or goals just to make a partner feel good about themselves.” He realized the implication of his words as Jim’s already intense expression shifted to chagrin and even hurt.

 

“You’re talking about Carol.”

 

“Actually no, I wasn’t. But as you brought Carol up, yes, she’s an example of what I’m talking about.” Leonard blew out a sigh. “Jim, I realize she’s got a place in your life, but she is openly disrespectful of both you and your career and that’s not right.”

 

Jim’s shook his head. “Doesn’t mean she’s not my friend.”

 

“No, but I think you need to consider that maybe Carol isn’t always a _good_ friend to you.”

 

“I don’t need to consider anything, Bones, because you don’t know what you’re talking about. Jesus.” Jim made a disgusted sound, his expression grim before he visibly reigned in his temper. “Look, Carol and I have our differences--neither of us would ever argue that we don’t. We may not sleep together anymore, but Carol is in my life and I’m in hers. We know each other well enough to get past some of the petty shit that’s happened and I’m not going to walk away just because things between us are complicated. I’m not that guy.”

 

_“I’m not you.”_

 

The unspoken implication hung heavy in the air and Leonard’s heart. The tension that had been building in his chest drained away in a rush, leaving him feeling weary and … empty. Because though Jim hadn’t actually called Leonard out, he had a point. Leonard _had_ walked away from his friends when things got too hard. He’d done it out a sense of self-preservation, but did that really make it right?

 

 _“How on earth did we even get here?”_  Leonard wondered then, and brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck.

 

“Look, I know you’re not that guy.” Leonard’s voice seemed very quiet in the hush that had fallen over them. “And you’re right--Carol does know you better than I. But ... I feel pretty confident saying I’m sure you’d stick by a friend, even when things got rough. And I _know_ the people in your life are grateful to know you.”

 

Something seemed to crack in Jim’s expression then. He worried his lower lip between his teeth as he and Leonard eyed each other, but neither spoke as the seconds spun out, the silence between them fraught with misunderstandings.

 

The sound of Leonard’s apartment buzzer cut through the air and his stomach fell as Jim’s expression shut down again. He blew out a long breath as he reached toward the tablet’s screen. “I’ve got to go, Jim. I’ll talk to you.”

 

Jim said nothing. It was a long moment before he gave a tiny nod, but only then did Leonard tap the screen to close the chat.

 

~oOo~

 

“Leo?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What did you and Jim argue about?”

 

Leonard glanced up from the cheeses he was arranging on a plate and met Nyota’s gaze across her kitchen table. “What makes you think we’ve been arguing?”

 

“Well, I talked to Jim earlier today--to say his mood was unearthly is an understatement. Now you’re here and you’re oddly quiet, which is not like you.” She smiled as Leonard’s brow rose. “No offense,” she added. “Plus, when I mentioned Jim’s name just now you looked like you swallowed a lemon sideways. Call me suspicious, but I get the feeling something’s going on.”

 

Leonard watched the light from the lamps overhead play over Nyota’s long, dark curls as she turned and walked to the refrigerator. Five days had passed since his last video chat with Jim and they hadn’t exchanged a word of communication since.

 

“It wasn’t an argument,” he said at last. Picking up the finished cheese plate, Leonard stepped forward and Nyota pushed up the sleeves of her white blouse. “It was more a misunderstanding than anything else.”

 

Nyota opened the refrigerator. “I call bullshit,” she said and continued on as Leonard opened his mouth to protest. “You and Jim haven’t spoken in almost a week, so whatever happened is more serious than a misunderstanding.”

 

Leonard stood dumb as Nyota pulled bowls of green salad and chilled pasta out of the refrigerator and let the door swing shut.

 

“How do you know how long it’s been since Jim and I spoke?” he asked finally.

 

“Jim told me, Leo. Der.”

 

Nyota stepped past Leonard and together they headed for the garden that lay behind the apartment.

 

“Jim also told me his project is due on Monday,” she added as they stepped outside. “Plus Gary’s pissed at him and Carol remains an ass.”

 

Leonard rolled his eyes. No way was he touching the topic of Carol Marcus tonight. “What’s Gary pissed about?” he asked instead.

 

“He interviewed for a position with Pike’s firm. Gary didn’t get the job, and now he says Jim should have done more to help him out.”

 

Leonard sighed as they crossed the brick patio, passing Elliott and Ginger the orange cat where they lay dozing side by side. Nyota and Spock’s garden was a respite from the busy South End streets, surrounded by stone walls covered in climbing ivy, and shaded by trees growing in neighboring yards.

 

Nyota cast a look at Leonard as they set the food down on an old wooden table in the corner. “You know, despite the drama with Gary and Carol, I think arguing with you bothers Jim even more.”

 

“We didn’t argue,” Leonard protested. “We may have said some things we shouldn’t have, but it wasn’t a fight.”

 

“I’m not so sure Jim knows that.”

 

“Well, that’s understandable given I’m not sure of anything.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Hell if I know.” Leonard scrubbed a hand over his head. “Jim and I were talking and one minute things were fine, the next he was looking at me like I was the shittiest friend in the world. I’m still not sure what set him off.”

 

Nyota’s expression was sympathetic. “He’s been stewing about it since the last time you spoke, you know. And wondering--” she paused then and pursed her lips as if second guessing the words she’d been about to speak.

 

“Wondering what?”

 

“Wondering how things have been doing since you reconnected with your ex-boyfriend.”

 

Leonard held up a hand. “Whoa, hold on. I ran into Joss on the street, Ny. We didn’t reconnect, we had _coffee._ ”

 

“Okay, but I think it’s very likely Jim has formed a different impression.” Nyota inclined her head toward the door and continued speaking as they went back inside. “Think about it, Leo--Joss isn’t just a friend of yours. He’s someone you planned a future with. Someone you loved.”

 

“Once upon a time, yes, that’s who he was to me.” Leonard followed Nyota back to the refrigerator and held out both hands for a long platter of cold sliced meats. “Now though … honestly, I think ‘friend’ is almost too familiar a word to describe who Joss is to me today. He and I are different men than we used to be, on our own and with each other. I think we need to figure out how we work together _now_ before we can really call ourselves friends.”

 

He licked his lips in thought as Nyota let the refrigerator door fall closed. “You really think Jim believes something’s going on between Joss and me?”

 

Nyota shrugged, bottles of chilled wine in each hand. “I'm not sure. He’d already built up your relationship with Joss in his head--”

 

“A relationship that does not exist!”

 

“--and I suspect he imagined you’d never turn down given a second chance. It wouldn’t surprise me if that idea is the reason he picked an argument with you.” Nyota moved toward the kitchen table. “And I don’t need Jim to tell me his imagination has been running wild since you stopped talking.”

 

Leonard tried not to huff in frustration. “If Jim thinks coffee and ninety minutes of conversation is enough to push me back into a relationship with my ex, he doesn’t know me very well.”

 

“Well, exactly.” Nyota set down the bottles with a sigh. “Jim knows you, Leo, but he also doesn’t. The two of you are still feeling each other out and you don’t even have the luxury of doing it in the same city. Jim won’t know how you feel about Joss--or about _him_ \--unless you tell him.”

 

Leonard swallowed hard and ignored the way his face heated. After a long moment, Nyota’s expression softened.

 

“Why haven’t you told Jim that you have feelings for him?”

 

“I try not to think about it, honestly.”

 

“But--”

 

“Jim and I are in such different places, Ny,” Leonard cut in gently. “I know that probably sounds like a cop out, but I mean it with complete sincerity. Mostly, I know what I want in my life. I know where I’m going with my career, what I want in terms of my relationships--hell, I even know I’d like to live here in Boston for the foreseeable future.

 

“Jim though … he’s still trying to figure all of that out. Between his career and grad school, he doesn’t seem sure where he’ll even be a year from now. And that’s _before_ you consider Jim hasn’t exactly embraced a settle-down-with-one-person lifestyle to this point." He licked his lips. "I care about him more than I should. But I’m not going to put myself through something that seems likely to crash and burn and _then_ damage our friendship in the long run. It’s not worth it, for Jim or me.”

 

Nyota gave a slow nod, her expression pensive. Leonard watched her silently until she met his gaze, and again, he got the feeling she was holding herself back even as she spoke.

 

“I understand what you’re saying. Just … don’t write Jim off as a lost cause yet, okay, big guy?”

 

“I would never think of Jim as a lost cause,” Leonard protested. “He’s searching for a place that makes him feel like he belongs and there’s nothing at all wrong with that.”

 

“Okay. But I think Jim’s closer to finding that place than you realize,” Nyota replied. She laid a hand over Leonard’s where it was resting on the back of a chair. “I know a lot of the time it seems like he’s already got one foot out the door, but he misses us all. Especially you--” Nyota paused as the apartment’s buzzer echoed through its rooms.

 

“That’ll be Scotty and Pavel,” she murmured, “and Spock should be back with Gary and Hikaru pretty soon.” She leveled another look at Leonard. “You should know that Jim’s been a bitch to everyone, by the way.”

 

Leonard’s stomach dropped and he let out a tortured sound. “So what you’re telling me is--”

 

“They’re all going to ask you what the hell happened, too.” Nyota grinned and hurried to answer the door.

 

Leonard felt Jim’s absence keenly that night at dinner. He sat at the table in Nyota’s and Spock’s garden, surrounded by friends and sharing good food and wine, and he missed Jim’s clear blue eyes and contagious laughter so much his chest actually ached.

 

It was all Leonard could do not to smack himself in the face as he pulled his phone from his pocket. He’d known from the start he shouldn’t get attached to Jim Kirk--he'd told himself a hundred times not to let himself get involved with a man who seemed so clearly beyond his reach. It hadn’t made a lick of difference. What’s more, Leonard wasn’t sure he cared. Attraction and romance aside, he loved and valued Jim as a friend. When all was said and done, that could be enough for Leonard. Or so he told himself as he tapped out a message to Jim.

 

 _You ready for Monday, Iowa?_ Leonard almost dropped his phone when it vibrated in his hand almost immediately.

 

 _Yes._ Jim wrote. _Well, maybe? Doesn’t matter either way--it’s on like Megatron._

 

_Nervous?_

 

_Is it weird if I say no?_

 

_Not at all. You’ll be great._

 

_Thanks. Btw, I shaved off the beard and my face feels both amazing and extremely nude._

 

Leonard smiled down at his phone, imagining Jim’s saucy expression. _That’s wonderful, Jim._

 

_How about I run through the presentation for you tomorrow morning over breakfast? I’ll use small words just for you._

 

 _I’ll do my best to keep up._ Leonard paused and licked his lips before tapping out another message. _Gonna miss DC?_

 

_Nah--I’m ready to pack up and see Boston again. I’ll be back the first week of July. Figured the snow should be gone by then, haha._

 

 _It might be._ Leonard’s lips twitched as he imagined Jim’s eyes widening.

 

_Wait, what? What does that mean?_

_Bones?_

_HE_ _Y BONES!_

 

Leonard shook his head as the message bubbles streaked across his phone’s screen, but got to his feet as a chat request chimed through.

 

“I’ll just take this inside,” he murmured to no one in particular and rolled his eyes as his ridiculous friends burst into applause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done, y'all! *flails* 
> 
> So Nyota's good at getting Leonard to spill all of the beans, huh? 'Atta girl. Also it snowed here last Monday and even though it was just a dusting my brain was all o.O
> 
> Boston Pride week is typically held during the first or second full week of June and there's a parade and festival on the Saturday of the week.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and for comments and kudos if you choose to leave them. I hug you all.


	16. Month 5--July

**16\. Month 5--July**

 

“This is ridiculous,” Leonard muttered to himself. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his cargo shorts as his stomach flipped with nerves. After glancing around at the passengers moving through South Station, he checked the big departures board and then looked down to meet Elliott’s brown-eyed gaze.

 

“ _I’m_ ridiculous,” he told the dog. Leonard raised a hand to the collar of his plain black t-shirt and made a face. “It took me twenty minutes to get dressed, y’know, which is just unacceptable. Not to mention I’m a thirty-two year old man standing in a train station talking to a dog. That can’t be normal, right?”

 

Elliott licked his chops and his long tail whapped against the marble floor.

 

“I took a half day of vacation so I could stand around on a Friday evening, too. Far be it from me to tell Jim Kirk to take a fucking Lyft home.”

 

Elliott let out a sharp bark at the mention of Jim’s name. The noise echoed around the terminal, drawing curious glances from the passengers around them, and Leonard laughed.

 

“Yeah, I know. You’re excited to see your chat buddy, huh?” Leonard was running his hand over the dog’s sleek head when a low, familiar chuckle reached his ears.

 

Leonard looked up to meet Jim’s bright-eyed gaze and felt a swoop of pleasure.

 

“Well, aren’t you two a sight for sore eyes?” Jim’s megawatt grin seemed to light up the whole terminal. “Hey, Bones.”

 

“Hey, Jim.”

 

Leonard’s smile changed to an expression of surprise as Elliott barked again and jumped to his feet. The dog made a dash for a wide-eyed Jim, his long tail wagging wildly as he dragged Leonard forward by the lead.

 

They made quite a scene as their three bodies collided. Elliott crashed into Jim’s legs, yanking Leonard into Jim in the process. Jim dropped his heavy duffel on the floor and clutched at Leonard, searching for balance, while Elliott reared up on his hind legs to rest his paws on Jim’s chest. Unable to keep from laughing even as he apologized, Leonard held on to them both, working to keep Jim on his feet while the dog’s barking mixed with Jim’s own raucous cackling.

 

Finally, Leonard pulled Elliott down with one hand and kept the other on Jim's elbow as the dog wiggled and whined against their legs. “I really am sorry,” he managed. “He doesn't usually act like this! I guess he’s glad to finally have a person in front of him instead of a little screen. Think of it as his way of saying ‘welcome back.’”

 

Jim sank down onto his knees and buried both hands in Elliott’s scruff in an attempt to soothe him. “Hell, don’t be sorry--it’s great! Ack!” he exclaimed as the dog licked his face. “I can’t remember the last time anyone seemed this happy to welcome me anywhere.”

 

“You  _have_ been gone too long.” Leonard smiled as Jim shot him a questioning look over Elliott’s head. “Nyota and Spock are throwing a welcome home dinner for you, kid. Everyone from Gary to Christine to Janice-Goddamned-Rand is on the way there right now to see you.”

 

Jim blinked, looking confused but pleased as he climbed to his feet, one hand still on Elliott’s head. “Seriously? No said anything!”

 

“I guess no one thought they had to. They missed you.  _I_ missed you,” Leonard added, ignoring the heat crawling up the back of his neck. “Like, a  _lot_ _.”_

 

A quiet gasp escaped him as Jim stepped forward and slipped his arms around Leonard in a tight hug.

 

“I missed you too, Bones.” Jim’s voice was low and sweet. “Like,  _a lot_ a lot.”

 

Leonard closed his eyes and hugged Jim back, aware his body seemed leaner than Leonard remembered. He breathed in Jim’s heady scent: coffee mixed with warm, clean skin, and a sharp edge of … peppermint.

 

Leonard chuckled and squeezed Jim just a little tighter. “You still poppin’ those mints while you travel, kid?”

 

“Wouldn’t ride a train without them,” Jim declared. “I don’t really need them anymore but they’re sort of a good luck charm now. And, hey, fresh breath!” He drew back and beamed at Leonard. “Besides, they remind me of you.”

 

“They, do, huh?” Leonard didn’t bother trying to hold back his grin. "You always assign smells to people you like?"

 

“Yup. Just like banana bread reminds me of Nyota and lemongrass reminds me of Spock.”

 

“What about Gary?”

 

“Captain Morgan and Coke.”

 

“Ugh.” Leonard grimaced. “And Hikaru?”

 

“Suntan lotion. And fresh guacamole with lime.”

 

“Aha--that explains the mountain of avocados I saw in Nyota’s kitchen the other night,” Leonard observed dryly. He laughed as Jim’s expression filled with hope.

 

“C’mon.” He let go so Jim could stoop to haul his duffel up from the floor. “Let’s go, El,” Leonard told the dog. “Time to get Jim a drink and some food.”

 

“Fuck yes.” Jim’s reply was fervent. “I could eat my hand right now.”

 

“Uh-huh.” Leonard cast a critical gaze up and down Jim as they steered Elliott toward the exit, eyeing his friend’s body under his white t-shirt and dark jeans. “Did you forget to feed yourself the  _whole_ time you were in D.C.? And when’s the last time you were outside?”

 

~oOo~

 

Leonard kept an eye on Jim as the party spun out around them. Jim was definitely thinner and paler, looking almost anemic beside their friends, who were suntanned from time spent in the summer sun. The happiness in Jim’s smile and shining eyes was genuine though, and he ate and drank with gusto, seeming hungry not only for food but for affection. His hands were constantly seeking the touch of others, lingering at Nyota’s waist, grasping Scotty’s shoulders, ruffling Hikaru’s glossy black hair, stroking Ginger the cat’s fur as she rode on Jim’s shoulder.

 

Despite Jim’s the active social life in D.C., Leonard could see he’d been lonesome during his months away. The project work had satisfied Jim’s big brain, but his even bigger heart had longed for more. Watching Jim now, Leonard wondered if his friend had recognized his own feelings, or simply filed them away under sunny smiles and long hours at work.

 

Leonard felt himself flush as Jim’s gaze abruptly found his across the patio. Gently, Jim pulled Ginger from his shoulder and placed her on the ground so she could trot off to make trouble. Making his way toward Leonard, Jim head lowered just enough to make his grin look predatory, and Leonard smiled in return.

 

“You look like a criminal when you make that face,” he declared as Jim drew close. Leonard rolled his eyes as Jim made a show of pouting. “But you look less than half-starved at least.”

 

“Bones, you’re not doing much for my ego right now.”

 

“You look lighter, too. I’d even say content.” Leonard’s heart squeezed as Jim’s goofy expression faded into something softer. “You're glad to be back, huh?”

 

“Yeah. I really am.” Jim stepped forward and found Leonard’s hand with his own. He looked down and twined his fingers with Leonard’s, unaware of the thrill his touch sent through Leonard’s body. “I missed this place. I mean, not  _this_ particular place,” he added with a wave of his free hand, “since this is the first time I’ve seen Nyota's and Spock's apartment. But the city in general.” Jim looked thoughtful as his gaze moved over the people gathered on the patio. “This …  _vibe_ _.”_

 

“That has to do as much with your friends as the city,” Leonard murmured.

 

“Definitely.” Jim met Leonard’s gaze. “I knew I’d miss everyone. I mean, Gary and I have known each other for years, and I’ve been close to most of these people since we moved here. Well, except for Janice."

 

"I can’t believe she is a no-show yet  _again_ ," Leonard muttered.

 

"It's fate," Jim said with a smile. "I'm calling it now--you and Janice Rand are destined  _not_ to meet. Anyway, being away was tougher than I anticipated.”

 

“You sound surprised.”

 

“I was, a little. I didn’t realize it at first, but I was homesick. That’s never happened to me before.” The corners of Jim’s mouth turned down in a small frown.

 

Leonard nodded. “You did like D.C. though, right?”  

 

“Oh, yeah, I did--it’s a great city. Fantastic energy and people. It’s beautiful, too, and there’s, like, intelligence and power pouring out of every crack.” Jim gave Leonard an eye-crinkling grin. “Still glad to be back with you losers.”

 

Leonard turned a big-eyed look on Jim. "Such sweet things you say."

 

Jim let out an undignified squawk as Leonard dragged him into a hug. “Holy shit, big guy--ease up before you break my ribs!”

 

The others around them laughed, and Elliott let out a bark from his resting place by the door. Leonard couldn’t bring himself to care, though. He drew back instead to lay a wet, smacking kiss on Jim’s cheek while Jim hummed in satisfaction, his hold on Leonard just as tight.

 

~oOo~

 

Jim stayed close to Leonard for the rest of the evening, their hands often joined. As the party wound down and the others made plans to move on to a nearby tavern, Leonard was surprised to hear Jim begging off in favor of staying behind.

 

“You really wanna call it night?” Leonard raised his brows at Jim’s lazy nod as they sat at the now cleared table. He exchanged a glance with Gary, who had Elliott’s head in his lap and was ignoring the dog hair on his black t-shirt and trousers.

 

“What’s wrong?” Gary fixed his cool, grey gaze on Jim. “Honestly, I figured you’d be the first person to suggest going out tonight.”

 

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m just beat. The last two weeks have been hellishly busy.” Jim ran his hands through his hair. “All I really feel like doing right now is kicking back with a beer or two.” He made a face. “Is that weird?”

 

“Nah. Like you said, you’ve been busy,” Leonard told him. “Plus, you’re getting old.”

 

Jim glowered while Gary tilted his head back and laughed. “Eat shit, Bones.”

 

“Okay, Grandpa.”

 

"You _are_  pretty grumpy, Jimbo." Gary winked at Leonard. "Better get some rest--we can catch up tomorrow." He got to his feet so the dog could sink down onto the bricks with a grunt.

 

With a small smile, Gary leaned over to press a kiss against the top of Jim’s head. “Welcome back, doll. Things weren’t the same without you.” He waited until Jim graced him with nod before he straightened and moved away.

 

Leonard watched Jim blow out a long breath and realized he looked exhausted. “AARP jokes aside, you feeling all right?”

 

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine. Not in the mood for a bar is all.” Jim shrugged, his brows drawing together as he glanced from Elliott back to Leonard. “Where are you going from here?”

 

“Back to my place. It’s bed time for good little Wonder Dogs,” Leonard added, then winced as Elliott’s tail whapped his shin.

 

Jim smiled, though there was a touch of uncertainty in his expression as he studied Leonard. “You want some company? I may not be up for a bar, but I’m down to hang out, if you’re in the mood.”

 

Leonard met Jim’s clear gaze, and his stomach gave a giddy flip. “Sure, kid. I'm in the same kind of mood.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know this was supposed to the last chapter but it's rather large (laahge) so I split it in two. Second part to follow shortly :)
> 
> Field trip to Leonard's, woo!
> 
> Non-service dogs are allowed on the MBTA and in its stations during off-peak hours.


	17. Month 5--July at Leonard's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “There was a New York Times article, a few months ago, about the death of the romantic comedy, talking about how romantic comedies begin with divorce now, or they begin with a baby being conceived. It’s not just about two people who care about each other a lot. [Pushing Daisies] has given me an appreciation for that being enough. **It’s enough to love someone and choose to be with them, even though it’s hard.** ” -- Lee Pace

**17\. Month 5--July at Leonard's**

 

They left Nyota and Spock’s a few minutes later, ignoring their friends’ knowing glances. Jim’s hand was warm in Leonard’s as they walked, and they chatted and took it slow to give Elliott time to do his business.

 

“So I take it Carol’s staying in D.C.?” Leonard asked, watching Jim shrug.

 

“For the time being, yeah. She’s got a good thing going at the magazine and seems happy with the work.”

 

“She give you a hard time about leaving?”

 

Jim’s sidelong glance was knowing. “Sort of. I mean, when does she not give me a hard time about anything?”

 

“Yeah, and why is that?”

 

“I really don’t know.” Jim laughed. “I think it might just be a bad habit at this point. Like she needs to … I don’t know,  _manage_ me or something, because she’s not sure I can handle my own life.”

 

Leonard frowned. “That’s weird.”

 

Jim shrugged. “That’s Carol being Carol. I think she just likes having someone to boss around. I was the only single man at the Weymouth house for most of the time we all lived there, so she focused on me. I’m sure she’ll find someone new to manhandle now that I’ve gone,” he added with a smirk.

 

“You think so?”

 

“Yeah. With Carol, it’s all about knowing people where she lives.” Jim pointed out. “She had a house full of friends when she lived here, now she’s got some family and a new circle in D.C. I was around when she needed someone to make her feel good about herself.”

 

Leonard frowned. Jim and the others maintained Carol Marcus was a decent person, but Leonard wasn’t comfortable with the way Jim saw himself through her eyes. “I’m sure there’s more to … whatever you and Carol have together than that. You told me you were close in the beginning.”

 

“We were,” Jim agreed. “Carol and I were pretty tight before we started fooling around.” He laughed, unabashed by the admission. “We started getting back to being  _just_ friends before I left, and I think it’s actually a good thing if we don’t live in the same city full time.”

 

 _“And just where does that leave us, kid? What city will you be living in a year from now?”_ Leonard wondered as he led Jim up the staircase to his building’s front door. Leonard shoved the thought away and willed himself to focus on the here and now, rather than fret over things he couldn’t control.

 

“Damn, this place is great. Seeing it in person is a whole different story.” Jim’s eyes shone as Leonard showed him around. He was especially appreciative of the open loft on the second level. “These go up to the roof deck, right?” he asked, his expression eager as he walked toward the second set of stairs.

 

“Yep. Go on up,” Leonard told him. “I’ll grab some beers and meet you in a minute.”

 

Downstairs, Leonard set the alarm, but left the deadbolt on the door unbarred so Geoff and Christine could let themselves in later. Going to the kitchen, he checked the dog’s water bowl, then pulled two bottles of beer from the refrigerator and popped the caps.

 

As he started up the stairs, Leonard paused and looked across the room to where Elliott was already snoring on his dog bed by the fireplace. After a two-second debate with himself, Leonard closed the gate behind him, then sent a silent prayer skyward the dog didn’t freak out when he figured out he was stuck on the first level.

 

Jim glanced back as Leonard walked onto the deck, and straightened up from where he’d been leaning his elbows on the balcony railing. “This is really beautiful, Bones.” He accepted a beer, then nodded toward the city lights. “You may have the best realtor in the city.”

 

“Zara’s fee was worth every penny.” Setting his own bottle on the patio table, Leonard took a moment to light the citronella candles scattered over its top. “The whole apartment is fantastic, but this,” he waved at the view, “really sealed the deal.”

 

A thought struck him as he picked up his beer. “You know, I suspect my heightened need to get outside these days is basically a hangover effect from being stuck inside all winter.”

 

“More like  _trapped_ inside,” Jim agreed. “I mean, D.C. isn’t exactly tropical during the winter months, but it was definitely snow-free for my entire stay. You guys, on the other hand, had to deal with over a hundred inches.”

 

He angled a look at Leonard and changed the subject. “You do a lot of entertaining out here?”

 

“I’ve had people over for drinks and the odd picnic, yeah.” Leonard licked his lips as Jim’s brows rose. “The picnics were Christine’s and Nyota’s idea, of course. You know how Chris is--all I had to do was buy a mess of wine and beer and unlock the front door so they could get in.” Leonard smiled at Jim’s laugh, aware he was really asking about an altogether different kind of socializing.

 

“I’ve brought a few dates up here, too,” he continued, “but not as many as you might imagine.”

 

Jim shook his head. “I’m doing my best not to imagine them at all,” he teased. Reaching out, he linked his fingers through Leonard’s again. “Though you under all of this starlight makes for a very pretty picture, even with another man.”

 

Leonard nudged Jim’s shoulder with his own, glad the low light hid the blush he felt cross his cheeks. “My schedule’s been pretty heavy since I switched jobs. Most of my time spent out here is with Elliott and medical journals.”

 

“Hey, you’ll get no judgement from me,” Jim replied. “You know my schedule was crazy a lot of the time too. Mark and his boyfriend got me out and away from work now and then, but not very often.”

 

It took Leonard a moment to digest Jim’s words. “Mark had a boyfriend?”

 

“Yeah. Well, not when we met,” Jim was quick to add. “Mark was single when I met him. He and Lou hooked up in … I want to say May? They’ve been together ever since.”

 

“Oh.” Leonard gave Jim a sheepish smile. “You never mentioned the boyfriend.”

 

“I guess I never thought to bring it up. Mark and I had fun, but there was never anything really deep there,” Jim pointed out. “He’s a good guy, though, and his boyfriend is cool, too.”

 

“Well I’m glad to hear they got you out of the office on occasion,” Leonard chided. “You turned into a regular workaholic during that project, Jim.”

 

Jim knocked his shoulder into Leonard’s with a laugh. “Says the  _doctor_ with the crazy schedule. So what about you--you still get out on the town with Lee and your other friends?”

 

“Oh, sure. They drag me out to go dancing or drink my face off once or twice a month. Lee’s a good guy,” Leonard added. “I think you’ll like him when I introduce you.”

 

Jim hummed and dropped Leonard’s hand to take his beer, then moved to set both bottles on the patio table. Stepping back, he stood in front of Leonard and slid his arms around Leonard’s waist in a loose hug. “Okay. And he’s not about to come busting in here anytime soon trying to kick my ass, is he?”

 

“Lee would never bust into  _anywhere_ to kick anyone’s ass.” Leonard laughed and reached up with both hands to clasp Jim’s shoulders. “You know he and I aren't involved anymore.”

 

“So, that’s a no?”

 

“Definitely a no.”

 

“Okay, good,” Jim murmured as he leaned in close, his breath warm against Leonard’s lips and chin. “That means I can kiss you without worrying about who might have a problem with it.”

 

Leonard’s breath caught as Jim’s lips met his. He closed his eyes and slipped his arms around Jim as Jim nipped his upper lip. The coarse hairs of Jim’s stubble lent an edge to the softness of the kiss, and Leonard opened his mouth, tasting the beer Jim had drunk. A shiver ran through him as Jim’s hands spread across the small of his back, and Jim hummed low as their tongues slid together.

 

Leonard had no idea how long they stood beneath the night sky, kissing and groping as they pulled each other close. Jim groaned as their groins brushed through their jeans, and the rough movement over Leonard’s half hard cock made his knees wobble. They nuzzled and licked at each other as they finally broke apart, still hanging on tight.

 

"Goddamn," Jim muttered, his lips hot against Leonard’s cheek. "You have no idea how much I missed kissing you, Bones."

 

"Probably as I much as I missed kissing you, jackass," Leonard replied. He worked his lips along the line of Jim’s strong jaw, delighting in the way he shivered. Leonard bit back a gasp as Jim’s hands dropped to palm his ass.

 

“Guh. Oh, man. Come inside with me,” he urged and bit his lip after Jim pulled back, his eyes glittering and intense in the low light.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

They took a moment to blow out the candles and move the bottles to the trash container before going back down the stairs and paused at their foot. Moving slowly, Leonard lifted a hand to lay against the side of Jim’s neck and his breath caught as Jim ducked his head to press a quick kiss against Leonard’s wrist. They watched each other for a long moment before Leonard reached for the hem of Jim’s shirt, desire pooling in his gut.

 

He drank in the sight of Jim’s of perfect, pale skin as they undressed each other, aware his heart was pounding like it would beat its way out of his chest. He felt seared by the lust in Jim’s eyes, and goosebumps rose along his skin as Jim ran his palms over Leonard’s skin.

 

“Bones,” Jim murmured, his tongue darting out to wet his lips after Leonard took his hands.

 

“I know.” Leonard led Jim toward the bed and lay down when Jim urged in onto the mattress.

 

Pillowing his head in his hands, Leonard watched Jim’s gaze sweep over him, his breathing already shallow. He held back a sigh as Jim’s reached down to skate his fingers over Leonard’s torso, his touch like a trail of fire. Jim bent to kiss him deeply, and Leonard hummed, his dick already rigid as Jim stretched out beside him on the bed.

 

Jim’s cheeks were flushed with color as he pulled back to look at Leonard. "Want you," he murmured.

 

He teased the sensitive skin of Leonard's pelvis with his fingers for a long moment before wrapping them around Leonard’s cock. The groan that rolled through Leonard’s chest seemed shockingly loud.

 

He brought his hands up to Jim’s shoulders and pulled him close. "I want you, too, Jim." He slotted his lips over Jim’s, desire thrumming through him as Jim moaned into his mouth.

 

With a gasp, Leonard broke away, pressing deep kisses into the skin of Jim’s neck and chest, licking and sucking at the flushed skin until Jim was panting.

 

" _Bones_ _.”_

 

A fine sheen of sweat broke out over Leonard’s skin. He worked his way lower, running his teeth gently against Jim’s ribs and smiled when Jim huffed out a laugh. Jim’s hand came up to rest on Leonard’s head, his touch gentle as he guided Leonard's kisses over Jim's torso.

 

Leonard took Jim in his mouth, his eyes falling shut as he sucked, and he took his time about it. He shuddered as Jim let out a hoarse curse, and reached down with one hand to palm himself as heat built in his belly. He looked up when Jim twined his fingers in Leonard's hair, and a low rumble filled his chest at the expression of awe and lust on Jim’s face. The vibration in his throat made Jim gasp, and suddenly, Jim was reaching for him, fingers scrabbling at Leonard’s shoulders.

 

"God, Bones, c'mere."

 

Pulling off Jim, Leonard crawled up the mattress, meeting Jim’s lips in a blistering kiss before Jim pushed him on to his back. Jim reached between Leonard’s legs with both hands, taking Leonard's dick in one hand while the other tugged at his balls. The pleasant sting bolted through Leonard and he arched up against Jim with a whine.

 

"Jim," he managed, his voice wavering as he framed Jim’s face with his hands.

 

"Okay, baby," Jim hushed, his lips brushing Leonard's. "You want this?"

 

"Yeah. So much, Jim. So much." His heart clenched painfully as Jim kissed him again, gently this time, his touch reassuring before they broke apart.

 

Leonard rolled onto his stomach and pressed his face into the pillows after he heard the nightstand drawer scrape open. His cock throbbed as the lube bottle clicked and he forced himself not to squirm while he listened to Jim tear open a condom package. It seemed an age before Jim’s hands were on him again, and Leonard sighed as his thighs were spread wide and a slick finger pushed inside him.

 

Jim’s free arm slid under Leonard chest to hold him in a loose embrace. "Love you like this," he rumbled against Leonard’s neck, the words melting Leonard’s bones.

 

Leonard grasped at the strong arm cradling him as another finger slid inside him. Every nerve ending seemed to crackle with sensation. The drag of hot skin against his, the scrape of teeth on the shell of his ear, the pain razoring through bliss as Jim worked him open. Clenching his eyes shut, Leonard panted as Jim nipped at the nape of his neck.

 

"Ah, Jesus," he gritted out at last, abruptly overwhelmed by the sheer volume of what he was feeling. "Jim, I need-- _Jim.”_

 

Jim drew Leonard against him more tightly and kissed his damp temple. “I know,” Jim murmured before he slipped his fingers away and the abrupt loss of sensation made Leonard bite his lip.

 

Leonard held his breath as the head of Jim’s cock nudged between his ass cheeks. He let out a long groan as Jim pressed forward, breaching Leonard's body with exquisite care. Leonard dropped his head forward onto the pillow and breathed through the stretch and burn until Jim bottomed out. Jim’s voice cracked around Leonard’s name. Fisting the sheets, Leonard reveled in the weight of the body curled over his and the strong arms caging him. Jim’s breaths were loud in his ear as he dropped murmured words of praise and rocked back and then forward again.

 

Blindly, Leonard reached back with one hand, clutching at Jim and anchoring himself through touch. As Jim moved, the sharp ache in Leonard’s body deepened into a throbbing pleasure that made his nerves bristle. " _Fuck._ Fuck, Jimmy."

 

Jim made a strangled noise. He drove into Leonard, moving faster and harder as he found his rhythm. Reaching under himself to fist his dick, Leonard bucked back against Jim and lost all sense of time as they moved together. Soon he was trembling, his voice catching on every exhale. He jolted as Jim pushed especially deep, his cock scraping against Leonard’s prostate and pulling a growl from deep in Leonard’s chest. Jim swore in response, his teeth bared against the nape of Leonard’s neck, his thrusts fast and brutal before they stuttered to a stop.

 

Jim arched back into his orgasm, and his weight pressed Leonard hard into the mattress. Jim moaned, his movements slowing as he rode out his high, and his body curved forward over Leonard’s once more. His breaths gusted over the damp skin of Leonard’s shoulders and Leonard ground mindlessly against the sheets, working to gain friction. He muffled a moan in the pillow as Jim slid out, and the next thing he knew, Jim was urging him onto his back, his strong hands moving Leonard’s unsteady limbs with ease. Jim pushed Leonard's knees up toward his chest, and he wrapped a hot hand around his dick, his eyes shining as Leonard’s body jerked.

 

"Damn, but you are amazing, Bones."

 

Leonard held his breath and clenched his eyes shut again as the fingers of Jim’s free hand slid back inside him. Those fingers crooked as Jim’s other hand stroked, and the dual sensations sent sparks flashing behind Leonard’s eyelids. He rode the edge for what seemed an endless time, until his pleasure broke apart inside him and he unraveled with a sob, his world narrowing down to the bright waves of sensation. Dimly, Leonard heard a deep voice against his ear as he thrashed, and felt hard muscles and sweat-slick skin underneath his own hands.

 

He found Jim stretched out against him when he came back down.They lay uncaring of the mess between them, exchanging touches and kisses as they caught their breaths and the sounds of the city at night drifted around them. At last, Jim pulled away. Leonard's heart squeezed as he listened to quiet footsteps pad around the room, followed by the sound of running water. A moment later, the bedding tangled around his body was gently pulled away, and Leonard sighed as a warm, wet cloth wiped him down.

 

“I love all these freckles,” Jim murmured. He traced a cluster on Leonard’s shoulder with the fingers of his free hand as Leonard opened his eyes to look at him. “You want to change the sheets?”

 

"Naw," Leonard murmured and reached out with one hand to press his palm Jim’s hip. “But I will if you wanna stay.” The tightness in his chest loosened as Jim bent down to kiss him.

 

"I'm not going anywhere, big guy." Jim’s eyes were bright as he drew back. He smoothed Leonard’s hair away from his forehead with one hand. “Or at least not until you kick me out.”

 

"Unlikely." Leonard scoffed. His smile was fond as he watched Jim straighten and walk toward the bathroom, his lean body beautiful in the low light of the bedside lamp.

 

Leonard dozed while Jim finished washing up and roused again when the mattress beside him dipped under Jim’s weight.

 

“You want your boxers?”

 

“Mm-mm … too comfortable to move. Um … Elliott usually wakes me up before 8:00,” he added as Jim lay down and pressed a kiss against Leonard’s shoulder.

 

“You can make me breakfast to apologize.” Jim drew the bedding up around their bodies.

 

“Okay.” Leonard moved his left arm so Jim could burrow close, and his whole being seemed to thrum with contentment. “Don't be surprised if some of the crew from Nyota’s and Spock’s show up tomorrow too, by the way.”

 

Jim let out a snort. “Oh, fuck, really?”

 

“Wouldn’t be the first time. Geoff and Christine’ll be in the guest room anyway, and you know the rest of them are gonna be lookin’ for you after you cut out on them tonight.”

 

“Meh, they’ll be sick of me soon enough ... and so will you.” Jim yawned and slipped his left arm over Leonard’s torso, but spoke again before Leonard had a chance to mull over his words. “Hey, Bones?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You think Zara can work a little more magic for me? Spock and Nyota’s place is nice and all, but I’ll need to find a place of my own before I submit my grad school applications.”

 

Leonard tried and failed to hold back a thrill of excitement that left him feeling suddenly very awake. “You’re choosing East Coast schools?” he asked and felt Jim grin against his shoulder.

 

“Of course, I am. I already told you--I’m not going a-a-anywhere.”

 

Without warning, Leonard rolled on top of Jim, manhandling his body as their laughter echoed loudly around the dark room. They wrestled for a few moments and Leonard emerged as victor after he used his big hands to pin Jim’s shoulders to the mattress.

 

“Oh, my God, Bones. Get  _off_ _,_ ” Jim groaned. “You weigh a ton, you fucking beast--you gotta stop working out.”

 

“And you are scrawny little shit, Iowa,” Leonard murmured back, shifting his weight so Jim could struggle free. He hummed as Jim moved to wrap him up in a hug, then went suddenly still as the sound of a high-pitched whine reached his ears.

 

Jim stopped moving too, his voice hesitant as they both looked toward the stairs. “What the hell is that?”

 

“That is the sound of a spoiled, furry, four-legged bag of bones who woke up and noticed the dog gate barring his way up the stairs. I closed it earlier,” Leonard explained, “in case I got lucky.” He crawled over Jim and yelped as a hand swatted his bare ass.

 

Leonard might have limped a little as he made his way down the stairs. He didn’t think a thing about walking around his own home in the nude though, or of how Elliott would react as he opened the dog gate. Leonard’s eyes went wide as the dog lunged past him and took off up the stairs in a flurry of clacking nails. Leonard ran after him and managed to clear the top of the stairs just in time to see Elliott take a flying leap at the bed. Jim fell back with a cry under the big dog’s ecstatic attentions and Leonard laughed so hard he doubled over.

 

“You are completely nuts,” Jim told the dog after they’d all calmed down and Elliott was sprawled out in his usual place at the foot of the bed.

 

“I can make him get down if you don’t want to share,” Leonard offered, then narrowed his eyes as Elliott rumbled back. “He does have a bed of his own.”

 

“I’m not sure I could live with myself if I did,” Jim replied, then laughed as Elliott’s tail thumped against the mattress. “And hell, I’m glad he likes me since he’s gonna be seeing me on the regular.” He smiled at Leonard. “I’m planning to make myself at home around here, you know.”

 

Leonard leaned in for a kiss. “I like the sound of that. And why the hell didn’t you tell me you’d made a decision about school before tonight?”

 

“Wanted to tell you in person.” Jim was gloating as he turned away to kill the light. “Though I’ll admit it was a bitch keeping it from you for so long. Guess I'll tell the rest of them over breakfast.”

 

“Huh.” Leonard laid his cheek against Jim’s soft hair. “How long have you been sittin’ on your secret?”

 

“Since you sent me the photo of Spock and Elliott on your sofa.”

 

“But … that was almost two months ago.”

 

“Dude, tell me about it. To be honest, I wasn’t aware I’d decided that night. All I knew was you and Spock were here together without me. I was happy about that but so … so  _jealous_  my stomach actually hurt. I had heartburn for two goddamned days.”

 

Leonard’s mouth fell open. “Jim, there is  _nothing_ going on between Spock and me,” he blurted, stricken even as he felt Jim raise his head.

 

“I know, Bones, I’m sorry,” Jim hushed. “I didn’t mean that the way it sounded. It was just Spock looked so  _cozy_ in that photo, y’know? And Spock only ever looks cozy when he’s comfortable with his surroundings and the people in them. He looked … at home. I wanted that. To be at home.”

 

Leonard’s throat tightened as Jim’s hand moved to rest over Leonard’s heart. “ _This_ is where I feel at home, with Spock and Nyota and Gary and everyone. With you.”

 

Jim sighed as Leonard leaned up to kiss him, and he brought his arms up to circle Leonard's neck. He pressed his face into Leonard’s skin as Leonard held him close, each welcoming the other home without saying a word.

 

_~fin~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! Thank you for reading, your kudos, and encouragement. I hope you enjoyed, despite the schmoop coming on strong at the end there. I can't bring myself to care though, because JIM AND BONES y'all.
> 
> So I really like these characters and hope to visit them again soon. My writing schedule has gotten complicated, however, because a friend and I are working with a publisher to put out some original fiction M/M books in the LGBTQ genre--wooooo. The editing process has begun, so I'll probably start talking about it at some point [on my writing tumblr](http://kevancoles.tumblr.com/) if you're ever curious.
> 
> I do plan to keep writing Trek fic--so many drafts to finish--and, even more so, *reading* Trek fic because I love it so, so much. Space nerds have completely ruined my life, yay! 
> 
> Live long and prosper, friends.
> 
>   
> Well there's a little black box where you keep your life locked away now  
> And there's an answer in your heart but you won't let it start to play out  
> So won't you tell me just once, darlin', what are you so afraid of?  
> Go on and show me what you're made of 
> 
> [Touch and Go -- Bob Moses, Days Gone By](https://youtu.be/s9RAYqkJg7U)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Touch and Go" by Bob Moses.
> 
> Complete. Cross posting (or attempting to) on LJ at sassy-bell.livejournal.com


End file.
